Pangeran Musim Dingin
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: (END) cho kyuhyun seorang pemuda imut tergila-gila dengan seorang kim kibum dan dunianya, kim kibum seorang pemuda dingin yang terikat dengan sebuah masa lalu kelam. mampukah kyuhyun memasuki dunia milik kibum yang memiliki ekspresi sedingin es dan membebaskannya dari masa lalunya/DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN/(BL)
1. Chapter 1

Entah sejak kapan hobbyku berubah dari bermain game hingga lupa waktu berganti menjadi seorang penguntit seperti ini. Menstalk seorang pemuda tampan dengan aura misteriusnya yang membuatku menelan ludah ketika melihatnya dan hampir setiap hari memimpikannya dalam tidurku, memang gila. kurasa aku mulai terobsesi dengan pangeran musim dingin itu, panggilan sayangku untuknya, dan menurutku melewatkannya sehari saja tanpa melihatnya seolah aku telah menyia-nyiakan hidupku sendiri. Ini gila dan kurasa aku sudah tergila-gila padanya, Dia sungguh makhluk yang sangat sempurna, benar-benar makhluk tuhan, entah sampai kapan aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan tanpa mampu mengapainya, tapi yang membuatku sangat terganggu adalah ekspresi sedihnya saat melukis sebuah bunga salju yang mekar dengan indahnya hanya saat musim dingin itu.

" hei...pangeran musim dingin, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, bisakah kau berbagi kesedihanmu padaku?" bisik kyuhyun pada angin menguarkan udara dingin dari mulutnya menatap sendu pemuda bersurai gelap itu yang terlihat asyik melukis hingga lupa sekitarnya, wajahnya tetap dingin nyaris tanpa ekspresi dia bahkan tidak sadar jika sedang di kuntit oleh seorang pemuda manis yang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran di balik sebuah pagar kawat itu. Sampai saat dia menoleh iris caramel kyuhyun bertabrakan dengan manik gelapnya sedetik keduanya terlihat terpaku di tempat saling merasakan aura kehadiran masing-masing.

" mati aku..." bisik kyuhyun tersadar dari daya magnet yang sempat menariknya dalam pesona tanpa batas pemuda itu, dua kali kyuhyun tersandung kakinya sendiri dan berlari tergopoh-gopoh dengan wajah merah padam, rasa malu dan senang bercampur menjadi satu, hingga membuatnya seharian itu di cap sebagai orang gila karena terus tersenyum tanpa berhenti.

 _"Hei...pangeran musim dingin, biarkan aku untuk memasuki duniamu..._

 _Biarkan aku untuk mengukir sebuah senyum di wajahmu_

 _Ijinkan aku mengenalmu dan biarkan kau mengenalku, mengenal duniaku, aku kyuhyun...bolehkah aku tau namamu wahai pangeran musim dinginku._

Kim ryeowook

" bagaimana dengan pangeranmu itu kyu, apa ada perkembangan" tanya kim heechul seraya mengoleskan kutek berwarna merah menyala itu ke jari-jari lentiknya.

" pasti sama seperti sebelumnya, kau hanya berdiri di balik pagar sambil mengigit bibir dengan wajah mupeng, benarkan" ucap lee eunhyuk memperagakan ekspresi menyedihkan kyuhyun.

" yak...apa maksudmu monyet..." teriak kyuhyun tak terima.

" sudah hentikan, ngomong-ngomong kami belum pernah sekalipun melihat pangeranmu itu kyu, aku penasaran seperti apa wajahnya?" tanya ryeowook membayangkan wajah pemuda yang di taksir sahabatnya itu.

" benar-benar bagaimana wajahnya, aku jadi penasaran, pemuda sial mana yang sedang si evil taksir itu?"tanya kim heechul antusias menatap kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

" enak saja justru dia sangat beruntung di cintai makhluk inocent dan luar biasa sepertiku dasar, dia itu tampan kulitnya seputih salju, dia tinggi, rambutnya hitam berkilau dengan mata hitamnya yang seolah menyeret siapapun untuk masuk kedalamnya dengan bibir semerah darahnya yang terpahat sempurna sangat pas dengan wajah tampannya, belum lagi tatapan dinginnya dia adalah pemuda menakjubkan dan dengan kesan misterius, jika kalian melihatnya pasti kalian akan langsung suka, tapi awas saja, dia itu bagianku" acam kyuhyun pada akhirnya dan di akhir ceritanya dia mengepalkan jemarinya mengancam ketiga sahabatnya itu dengan pose garangnya yang malah terlihat konyol di mata ketiga sahabatnya.

Heechul menurunkan kepalan tangan kyuhyun dengan santai seraya berkata.

" menyerah saja, pemuda sempurna sepertinya mustahil akan suka dengan uke macam kau yang serampangan dan tak ada manis-manisnya, kalau aku sih masih mungkin, aku kan sempurna tanpa celah" ejek heechul dan menatap pede kearah kyuhyun, ternyata kepedean heechul sangat tidak pada tempatnya bahkan dia tidak sadar jika dia lebih serampangan dan lebih mengerikan di banding kyuhyun jika sedang mengamuk. Mungkin bila kyuhyun pantas di sebut evil maka heechul adalah ratunya evil.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan heechul.

" terserah apa katamu deh hyung, tapi awas saja jika kalian naksir, akan kau siapkan golok untuk kalian jika berani mendekatinya" ancam kyuhyun serius.

" ya..ya..evil" ucap ketiganya serentak seraya memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

.TBC.

Ok sampai disini saja ya, sebenernya ini ff khusus untuk event desember ceria kihyun, gpp deh aku kasih bocoran dikit menarikah atau ngebosenin ntar kalau review ok akan aku lanjut tanpa nunggu desember tiba sama kayak ff ku yang "chocolate strawberry" tapi jika reviewnya gg sesuai harapan ya terpaksa aku bakal update kelanjutannya pas bulan desember tapi pasti bakal di lanjut semua kok ff yang lainnya.

Akhir kata jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak buat Lizz biar nulisnya makin semangat ok..._


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : pangeran musim dingin

Cast : kibum x kyuhyun

Suport cast : kim heechul, lee eunhyuk, kim ryeowook.

Warning : hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.

.

.

.happy reading ^^

.

.

 _._

 _Hai...pangeran musim dinginku._

 _Jika aku di berikan sebuah permintaan, aku akan Mengatakan jika aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum..._

 _Tersenyum hanya untukku..._

 _Sulitkah itu?..._

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hah...aku lapar...kenapa mereka malah meninggalkanku sih, dasar tidak setia kawan, menyebalkan awas saja nanti akan kubalas mereka, ugh...rasanya seperti ingin mati" ucap kyuhyun seraya memegangi perutnya. Kepalanya melonggok ke arah jalan menatap bis yang sedang di tunggunya berharap benda sialan itu cepat datang, dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menghabiskan masakan eommanya yang terasa enak setiap kali kyuhyun membayangkan, namun matanya tak menemukan penampakan bis merah itu malah iris caramelnya menatap sosok dingin yang selalu dia kuntit beberapa bulan terakhir ini, berjalan setengah berlari menghindari butiran salju yang mulai turun perlahan membasahi bumi, tak berapa lama dia mulai mendekatinya dengan sebuah tudung jaket yang menutupi kepalanya dan earphone yang melingkar cantik di lehernya, sementara kedua tangannya dia sembunyikan di saku jaketnya, masih berekspresi dingin sama seperti biasa, tanpa sadar iris selelehan caramelnya menatap pangeran musim dinginnya intens, entah kenapa hanya melihatnya saja seperti ini membuat jantungnya berdetak seratus kali lebih cepat dan sontak membuat kedua pipinya memanas, bahkan kyuhyun melupakan rasa laparnya yang menggangu sejak tadi, iris caramelnya menatap lekat semua gerak-gerik namja yang bahkan namanyapun tidak dia ketahui. Kyuhyun tidak ingin kehilangan fokus dengan moment yang sangat jarang terjadi ini. Saat pandangannya bertemu dengan manik gelap itu, entah kenapa keberanian kyuhyun seolah menahannya untuk tidak berpaling, bahkan kyuhyun tak berusaha untuk mengalihkan tatapannya berusaha menikmati pemandangan indah di depannya sementara namja itupun seolah tak berniat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada iris selelehan caramel milik kyuhyun mempertahankan kontak mata seolah dia ikut menikmati aura aneh yang menguar sejak tadi di antara mereka, sampai...

Krucuk...krucuuukk...

Krucuk...krucuuukk...

Kyuhyun mendelik kaget tidak menyangkah perutnya akan mengeluarkan alarm yang terdengar mengerikan di telinganya. dia memengangi perutnya menahan agar suara laknat itu tidak kembali terdengar. Entah ini kutukan atau apa bahkan perutnyapun mempermalukannya dan mengkhianatinya dengan mengeluarkan bunyi tidak sopan yang terdengar di waktu yang tidak tepat. Sungguh kyuhyun sangat malu, jika bumi bisa terbela kyuhyun akan menerjunkan dirinya tanpa berpikir lagi.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya malu dengan wajah merah merona dan mulai berjalan sedikit demi sedikit dengan gerakan aneh sedikit cangung menjauhi "pangeran musim dinginnya", sementara salju mulai turun menumpuk di jalanan mengakibatkan suhu terasa seratus kali lebih dingin bagi orang normal tapi sebaliknya bagi kyuhyun saat ini dia merasakan seolah tubuhnya sedang terbakar hebat, dia sangat malu...

" sialan, dasar perut bodoh, kenapa malah berbunyi sih dasar perut idiot, bagaimana ini aku malu..." bisik kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya meratapi nasib di sudut paling pojok di halte, masih memegangi perutnya menjauhi pangeran musim dinginnya dan menekan perut sialannya agar tidak mengeluarkan nada kematian itu lagi menurut kyuhyun saat ini, padahal tadi suasananya mendukung sekali paling tidak kyuhyun bisa menanyakan namanya atau kalau beruntung kyuhyun bisa meminta nomor ponselnya dan perut bodohnya malah mengacaukan semua itu. Pemuda itu mengernyit terlihat binar aneh di matanya saat melihat kyuhyun yang duduk di pojok sendirian dengan wajah keruhnya setengah memerah. tanpa di ketahui kyuhyun pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya, berdiri tegak tepat di depannya yang kini masih menunduk kaget menatap sepasang sepatu model terbaru tepat di depannya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun, bahkan kyuhyun nyaris berhenti bernafas dia tak berani untuk mendongakan kepalanya menatap sang pemilik sepatu, sungguh tubuhnya seraya berubah menjadi jantung semua berdetak dengan amat keras dengan debaran sepersekian detik, Reflek kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihat sebuah roti berwarna hijau di sodorkan tepat di depan wajahnya, tiba-tiba rona merah itu kembali hadir di pipi pucat milik kyuhyun bahkan kini mulai menjalar hingga ke telinganya entah kenapa kyuhyun sangat senang sekali dengan perlakuan pangeran musim dinginnya kyuhyun tak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang menahan nafas sedari tadi, perlahan-lahan kyuhyun menghembuskan dan menarik nafasnya perlahan dia tak ingin melewatkan moment berharga ini dengan mati konyol karena kehilangan nafas, dan yang lebih mengembirakan adalah terdengar sorakan kebahagian di perut kyuhyun setidaknya roti itu bisa sedikit menahan rasa laparnya dan mencegah demo masal di sana.

" untukmu, makanlah" ucap namja bersuara berat itu, rasa senang langsung membuncah di hatinya yang seolah meledak-ledak saat telinganya mendengar nada berat suara orang yang paling di impikannya setiap hari, rasanya kyuhyun seakan meleleh dibuatnya. melihat kyuhyun yang menatapnya terpesona tanpa ada niat menerima rotinya, pemuda itu menarik tangan kyuhyun dan menyerahkan roti itu tepat di tangannya, kyuhyun tersentak sepersekian detik dengab sentuhan ringan yang mengantung jutaan volt, dia menatap roti melon berwarna hijau itu yang kini telah berpindah di tangannya, tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi pemuda itu membalikan tubuhnya berniat untuk memasuki bis yang telah tiba tepat di belakangnya.

" ah...terima kasih...engh..." ucap kyuhyun terputus karena tak tau nama pemuda itu, tersadar dan mulai mengejar pemuda itu hingga sebatas pintu bis, Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya menatap kyuhyun balik.

" kibum...kim kibum" ucapnya.

" aku kyuhyun, terima kasih atas rotinya kibum-sii" ucap kyuhyun tersenyum senang menerima roti dari kibum dalam hati dia berjanji tidak akan pernah memakan roti itu meskipun dia harus mati karena kelaparan dan menjadi mayat. kibum mentapnya sekilas dan berjalan lagi menaiki tangga bis meninggalkan kyuhyun yang menatap roti di tangannya dengan binar-binar bergelora yang keluar dari kedua iris caramelnya, rasa gembira terasa meluap di hatinya bahkan kini telah meluber kemana-mana mengalirkan rasa hangat ke seluruh tubuhnya, kyuhyun memengang erat roti pemberian kibum, seakan roti itu adalah sebuah harta karun berharga yang di dapatnya dari petualangan menjelajah lautan tujuh samudra. Tanpa kyuhyun sadari kibum tersenyum tipis sangat tipis sampai tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya, menatap kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di luar dengan hidung yang telah memerah dan menatap gembira padanya, seperti anak-anak, polos dan terlihat mengemaskan.

Setelah kepergian bis kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menjaga imangenya dan bersikap anggun di depan kibum seperti tadi kini dia berjingkrak-jingkrak senang menarikan sebuah tarian Gee yang sangat di hapalnya, masih memengang roti melonnya sampai dia sadar sesuatu yang penting telah dia lewatkan. Dia terpaku di tempat coba mengingat-ingat apa yang salah dengan otaknya yang tiba-tiba kosong tak bisa mengingat satu memoripun.

Setelah bis agak jauh dan semakin menghilang, kyuhyun baru menyadari jika bis yang di tunggunya adalah bis yang sama dengan bis yang di tumpangi kibum pangeran musim dinginya. Seketika itu juga kyuhyun merasakan dunia hancur di bawah kakinya, dia membeku menatap kepergian bis yang membawa ayah dari calon anak-anaknya, oh anggap saja kyuhyun gila tapi tak ada salahnya kan berharap sesuatu.

" Andwee...jangan pergi tunggu aku...kyu bodoh...kenapa kau bisa lupa dengan bis yang biasa kau tumpangi setiap hari cho kyuhyun, arggh...padahal itu adalah kesempatan kau tau dimana dia akan turun, kyuhyun idiot...otokhae..." ratapnya melihat tubuh bis yang mulai menjauh dan berputar-putar di jalanan yang mulai di selimuti salju yang mulai menebal itu bagai orang gila seyara mencakar pipinya sendiri.

Sedetik kemudian kyuhyun terdiam menunduk pasrah akan nasibnya dan mulai berjalan lunglai, terpaksa dia berjalan kaki atau mencari taksi di ujung jalan karena bis berikutnya baru akan datang tiga jam lagi dan jika kyuhyun nekad menunggu bisa di pastikan dia akan di temukan di halaman depan sebuah koran yang menyatakan " gadis sma di temukan meninggal di halte bis dengan tubuh membeku dan kelaparan" sementara di foto terlihat dirinya yang tersenyum idiot sambil memengangi roti melon keramatnya, bukannya itu konyol, lagi pula kyuhyun tidak ingin mati apalagi setelah kejadian ini kyuhyun merasa harus berusaha sedikit lagi untuk menarik perhatian kibum "pangeran musim dinginya".

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" _akhirnya aku tau namamu, pangeran musim dinginku..."_

 _" Kim kibum, aku tak akan melupakannya"_

 _Kau tau aku sangat senang mendapatkan sesuatu darimu meski itu hanya sebuah roti ._

 _Aku berjanji lain kali jika kita bertemu lagi akan kupastikan jika yang kau berikan padaku adalah hatimu, wahai pangeran musim dinginku"_

[~Lizs_L_L~]

TBC.

Gg tau musti nulis apa lagi hehe kayaknya otak lizz ngeblank mendadak padahal sebelumnya ide ngalir begitu aja huft emang otak lizz mulai karatan nih ok deh

Reviewnya jangan lupa ya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : pangeran musim dingin

Cast : kibum x kyuhyun

Suport cast : kim heechul, lee eunhyuk, kim ryeowook.

Warning : hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.

.

.

.happy reading ^^

.

.

 _._

Namja manis bersurai eboni itu terlihat senang memeluk sebuah roti berwarna hijau di gengamannya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kedua temannya yang mendapati tingkah ajaib kyuhyun yang aneh mendekati autis.

" ugh...dia kenapa?!" tanya ryeowook merinding menatap kyuhyun sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

" kurasa otaknya memang sedang tidak beres atau kepalanya habis terbentur sesuatu mungkin" jawab heechul ikutan menatap kyuhyun dengan ekspresi heran.

" kyu apa kau baik-baik saja, otakmu sedang tidak bermasalahkan?!" tanya ryeowook hati-hati takut menyinggung, meski kyuhyun dalam mode senang tetap saja jika mengamuk terlihat menakutkan.

" aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja wookie..., kau tau hatiku rasanya penuh dan rasanya akan meledak" ucap kyuhyun melambung dengan nafas terengah-engah menahan gejolak hatinya sendiri.

Sementara ryeowook dan heechul saling menatap dan berfikir otak kyuhyun memang sedikit bermasalah.

" kalian tau kemarin aku bertemu dengan pangeran musim dinginku dan dia memberikanku roti melon ini, aku sangat beruntungkan, untung saja perutku lapar saat itu jadi aku bisa mendapatkan roti melon ini dan bisa mendengar suara beratnya, oh kalian tau suaranya sungguh sangat seksi dan membuatku seperti meleleh wookie, heechulie dan kalian pasti tidak menyangkah aku bahkan tau namanya ya tuhan aku tidak percaya dengan keberuntunganku saat itu" teriak kyuhyun hiperbolis menaruh roti melonnya ke atas meja membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar seolah ingin memeluk dunia dan berputar-putar terus berteriak kesenangan dengan fantasinya sendiri seperti seorang fangirl yang berjumpa dengan artis idolanya.

" dia kenapa?!" tanya eunhyuk yang datang kemudian seraya mencomot roti melon kyuhyun yang tergeletak di meja begitu saja dan mengigitnya tanpa tau history di balik roti melon keramat itu.

" punya siapa ini, masih lebih enak roti strawberry deh" ucap eunhyuk menilai masih asyik makan dan mengomentari rasa roti melon kyuhyun. Sementara ketiga orang itu menatap eunhyuk horor.

" ada apa melihatku seperti itu, apa ada kotoran di hidungku?!" tanya eunhyuk yang merasa aneh di tatap sedemikian rupa oleh ketiga temannya dan tentu saja masih asyik mengunyah.

" yak...lee eunhyuk dasar monyet bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan cepat muntahkan, ayo muntahkan roti yang kau makan dasar monyet idiot...?!" teriak kyuhyun mengeplak kepala eunhyuk dan menyekiknya memaksa eunhyuk untuk memuntahkan kembali roti melon yang telah di makannya, bahkan roti melon kyuhyun tidak pantas di makan oleh seekor monyet dan di tempatkan di perut terkutuk miliknya.

" ya..kyu hentikan kau bisa membunuh hyukkie jika seperti itu" teriak wookie mencoba menarik tangan kyuhyun dari leher eunhyuk.

" muntahkan...muntahkan..." teriak kyuhyun frustasi masih berusaha memaksa eunhyuk untuk memuntahkan makanannya.

" kyu hentikan..." teriak heechul menarik kyuhyun dan wookie menarik eunhyuk hingga mereka terpisah dan hyukie langsung terbatuk hebat setelah tautan sayang jemari kyuhyun terlepas dari lehernya.

" kau...apa kau ingin membunuhku hah...cuma gara-gara roti sialan ini kau ingin mengantarkanku ke neraka hah..." teriak eunhyuk marah menatap kyuhyun sambil membuang roti melon yang tersisa dan terjatuh di kaki kyuhyun begitu saja, kyuhyun membeku melihat roti yang tinggal separuh itu tergeletak di kakinya. Memang kyuhyun sadar jika dia kelewatan tapi roti itu sungguh benda penting untuknya, hidupnya bahkan kyuhyun sayang untuk memakannya sendiri tapi kenapa eunhyuk malah memakannya tanpa bertanya dulu padanya.

Kyuhyun menatap sengit ke arah eunhyuk, matanya terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca, kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman heechul pada tubuhnya melengos dan berlari keluar ruangan kelas yang terlihat ramai di penuhi oleh beberapa siswa yang tertarik dengan perkelahian mereka.

Heechul menghela nafas sejenak kemudian menatap eunhyuk penuh arti.

" minta maaflah pada kyuhyun" ucap heechul dengan nada pelan mengintimidasi.

" kenapa aku harus meminta maaf pada evil itu, harusnya dia yang minta maaf karena mencekiku hanya karena sebuah roti sialan itu" sunggut eunhyuk masih marah dan kesal.

" roti itu milik kyuhyun dan didapat dari pangeran musim dinginnya, dia bahkan terlihat seperti orang gila sejak pagi karena tersenyum tanpa henti terlihat jika dia sangat bahagia sekali dengan roti itu, dia bahkan tak mau memakannya kemarin meski dia sangat kelaparan setengah mati karena sayang, dan kau malah seenaknnya memakan rotinya tanpa permisi, kau tau sendiri kyuhyun seperti apa sikapnya jika sudah berhadapan dengan pangeran musim dinginnya" jelas ryeowook panjang lebar membuat eunhyuk terdiam merasa sedikit bersalah tentunya.

" sudah paham sekarang pergi dan minta maaflah aku tak mau jika sahabatku bertengkar lagi ok" ucap heechul menepuk pundak eunhyuk sambil tersenyum. Sikap yang sangat tidak biasa.

Tanpa menungu lagi eunhyuk berlari mengejar kyuhyun yang menghilang seperti di telan bumi, eunhyuk bahkan telah mencari kesana kemari demi menemukan si evil yang sedang ngambek itu.

" bagaimana ini kyuhyun tidak ketemu, apa kalian tau kemana perginya si evil itu ketika dia ngambek?!" tanya eunhyuk mengaruk dagunya berfikir dan tak berapa lama terlihat sebuah bola lampu bersinar cerah di kepala ketiga manusia itu.

" game center" ucap mereka serempak.

" apa kita cari sekarang?!" tanya eunhyuk.

" nanti saja aku malas deh, di luar dingin sekali, besok saja kalian baikannya" ucap heechul sekenanya sungguh bertolak belakang dengan ucapan kerennya tadi.

" ckckck kau ini plin-plan sekali chulie tadi menyuruhku baikan cepat-cepat sekarang beda lagi" ucap eunhyuk memutar matanya malas melihat sikap heechul yang masa bodoh.

" tadi ya tadi sekarang ya sekarang jelas bedalah" ucap heechul berkelit.

" nanti saja kita cari dia lagipula pelajaran juga akan di mulai" lerai ryeowook.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Sementara itu kyuhyun sedang asyik di game center seperti dugaan ketiga temannya, melepas stres bermain game dengan membayangkan wajah eunhyuk sebagai sasaran pelampiasan amarahnya.

" hahahaha matilah kau manusia gusi, ku tonjok kau sampai mati, rasakan ini...rasakan... makan itu monyet..." teriak kyuhyun heboh dengan suara yang mengebu terbakar emosinya sendiri. ya inilah cho kyuhyun jika sedang marah dan kesal jadi jangan harapkan dia terdiam duduk di pojokan sambil meratapi nasib dan menangis seorang diri, kalian salah jika berpikir seperti itu karena itu sama sekali bukan gaya seorang cho kyuhyun.

" yahahahaha...aku menang mati sekarang kau monyet yadong bergusi" teriaknya kesenangan membuat beberapa orang menatap tak suka ke arah kyuhyun yang bermain game dengan berisik.

" apa...kenapa kalian melihatku hah..." ucap kyuhyun sewot dengan nada menantang menatap semua orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak sukanya.

" ckck mengangu saja tidak bisa melihat orang senang apa" gerutu kyuhyun setelah sekian lama bermain di game center tiba-tiba perutnya mulai mengeluarkan bunyi laknat itu lagi.

" ckckck tak bisahkah kau berbunyi di waktu yang tepat dasar perut bodoh" ucapnya memarahi perutnya sendiri seperti orang bodoh.

" aku lapar" ucapnya kemudian dan mengelus perutnya sendiri, kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan game center berharap ada tempat makan terdekat yang bisa di masukinya saat ini karena tidak mungkin kyuhyun pulang kerumahnya sekarang bisa-bisa dia di gantung eommanya karena membolos.

" argghh...kesal ini semua gara-gara hyukkie aku jadi sial kuadrat begini" ucap kyuhyun menyalahkan eunhyuk seraya menendang kaleng kosong dengan sekuat tenaga membayangkan jika wajah eunhyuklah yang di tendangnya saat itu dan sialnya kaleng minuman kosong itu mendarat tepat di kepala seorang preman berbadan kekar di depannya.

" aduh..., siapa yang berani menendang kaleng ini ke kepalaku" desisnya marah dan menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan setajam sinar laser.

" Ommooo...mati aku, astaga...astaga..." ucap kyuhyun panik dan bergegas untuk melarikan diri dengan mengunakan jurus kaki seribunya.

" yak..kau jangan lari awas kau" teriak preman itu marah melihat aksi kyuhyun dan dia berusaha kabur sementara teman-temannya mulai mengikuti untuk mengejar kyuhyun juga.

" maaf...aku tidak bermaksud menendang kaleng itu ke kepalamu, lagipula kenapa kepalamu ada di jalur tendanganku itu bukan salahku paman" teriaknya membela diri dengan sedikit kurang ajar seolah tidak tulus meminta maaf dan malah menyalahkan paman preman botak itu.

" berhenti kau dasar anak sial jika tertangkap aku akan menghajarmu, kemari kau" teriak preman itu semakin marah.

" aku bukan anak sial paman botak aku kyuhyun, lagipula siapa yang mau berhenti jika kau yang memangil, memangnya kau siapa?!artis hah..?!." teriak kyuhyun nyolot yang semakin membuat preman itu geram hingga membuatnya berlari semakin cepat.

" mulutmu benar-benar busuk cho, kau akan jadi mayat sebentar lagi,yaa...eomma..." teriak kyuhyun berlari kalang kabut saat di lihatnya jarak preman itu dan dirinya sudah semakin dekat hingga kyuhyun tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri karena panik dan jatuh tengkurap di atas timbunan salju.

"Hahaha ku tangkap kau bocah sial" tawa kemenangan berkumandang saat preman itu menangkap kaki kyuhyun dan menyeretnya di atas salju di ikuti oleh tawa teman-temannya.

" gyaaaa...lepaskan aku paman botak, aku punya jurus mematikan jika kau tak segera melepasku aku akan mengeluarkannya dan kau akan mati" ucap kyuhyun meronta coba mengertak dan berpengangan erat pada pot tanaman yang ada di taman tersebut.

" kau tidak bisa menipuku bocah hahaha..." tawa preman itu terdengar lagi sampai sebuah bola basket terlempar keras dan mengenai wajah preman botak itu telak hingga dia jatuh tersungkur ke belakang dan cekalan pada kaki kyuhyun terlepas memudahkan kyuhyun untuk berdiri dan berlari menjauhi preman itu mencari tempat aman.

" hah...rasakan itu botak" ucap kyuhyun mengejek sepertinya kyuhyun tidak kapok dan tidak belajar pada pengalaman sebelumnya. Saat preman itu bangkit lagi kyuhyun berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang kibum laki-laki berwajah dingin yang melemparkan bola basketnya pada preman botak itu.

" siapa kau jangan ikut campur" sentaknya marah.

" aku kim kibum, pergilah dari sini sebelum kau mendapat masalah" ucapnya dingin dengan wajah stoicnya, mendengar nama marga yang di sebut kibum seketika preman-preman itu menelan ludahnya dan saling berbisik bertukar informasi tanpa berpikir dua kali mereka berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun dan kibum, seolah mereka takut berurusan dengan salah satu anggota keluarga kim itu.

" waow...kau hebat kau bisa membuatnya pergi tanpa keluar keringat" ucap kyuhyun takjub sadar jika pemuda yang kini menatapnya adalah kibum "pangeran musim dinginnya" kyuhyun berdehem sejenak malu dan canggung saat menyadari jika sikapnya sangat kyuhyun sekali.

" terima kasih sudah menolongku" ucap kyuhyun sopan dan membungkuk hormat di depan kibum yang masih menatapnya tanpa ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti di wajahnya sampai...

Krucuk...krucuuukk...

Krucuk...krucuuukk...

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap perutnya seolah tidak terkejut lagi begitupun dengan kibum dan sesaat kemudian keduanya mendongakan wajahnya saling bertukar tatapan mata dalam diam, iris caramel bertemu dengan manik gelap secara intens sampai suara perut kyuhyun tidak terdengar lagi.

" apa kau punya roti?!" tanya kyuhyun nyengir mencoba memecah kecangungan yang ada, menampilkan wajah bodohnya menatap kibum dengan tidak tau malu, seketika kibum tersenyum melihat ekspresi kyuhyun yang unik dan menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kirinya.

" kurasa perutmu selalu berbunyi saat kita bertemu, apa selalu seperti itu?!" tanya kibum menyembunyikan rasa geli dalam nada suaranya.

" hehehe mungkin, aku selalu lapar setiap saat, semacam penyakit mematikan kurasa" ucap kyuhyun tersenyum manis menangapi ucapan kibum.

Krucuuk...

Krucukk...

" ah...sepertinya aku memang lapar, aku tau ada kedai ramyun enak di sekitar sini mau coba?!" tanya kyuhyun hati-hati berharap semoga tawarannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, jika memang begitu kyuhyun pasti akan hancur. Mereka diam sejenak kibum menatap intens kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan berharap seperti anjing kecil yang mengharap di gendong dan di beri pelukan hangat di udara yang kian memdingin.

" tidak ada salahnya di coba lagipula aku sedang tak membawa roti saat ini..." ucap kibum tersenyum kembali menatap kyuhyun yang balas tersenyum dengan senyum secerah mataharinya, tanpaenunggu kib berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sedang ber-yes- ria di belakangnya.

" sungguh aku mencintaimu hyuk, kau monyet pembawa keberuntungan" ucap kyuhyun dalam hati bahagia dan berjalan mengekor kibum seraya mensejajarkan langkah kakinya.

 _" sedikit lagi aku akan meraihmu, sedikit lagi aku akan tau tentangmu , tentang duniamu..."_

 _Kurasa sebutanku untukmu itu salah, karena tak ada musim dingin yang sehangat dirimu " kim kibum"_

TBC

Nah ini sudah panjang lo...

Reviewnya ya jangan lupa pai pai ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : pangeran musim dingin**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun**

 **Suport cast : kim heechul, lee eunhyuk, kim ryeowook.**

 **Warning : boy x boy bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" kenapa lagi dia, apa kau membuat ulah dengannya lagi hyuk?!" tanya heechul menuduh seraya menyipitkan matanya curiga.

" enak saja main tuduh aku tak melakukan apa-apa kali ini" jawab eunhyuk membela diri.

" apa kau sudah minta maaf hyuk?!" tambah ryeowook lagi.

" sudah tapi jawabannya juga ala kadarnya, kayak bukan kyuhyun saja, dia aneh" ucap eunhyuk kemudian.

" dia memang sudah aneh dari sononya" ucap heechul menatap eunhyuk dan ryeowook yang memganguk membenarkan kata-kata heechul sepaham.

Sementara kyuhyun terlihat acuh menatap keluar jendela seolah awan-awan kumulus itu lebih menarik hatinya daripada mendengarkan ocehan ketiga temannya, sesekali kyuhyun terlihat menghela nafas dan kembali melamun dan seperti itu terus mengulangi kegiatan yang sama, sangat mencerminkan sikap orang merana yang sudah siap mati.

" ckck...yak evil berhenti menghela nafas terus kau bisa menularkan kesialanmu itu pada kami tau!" protes heechul tak sabar juga melihat evil yang berubah jadi kalem seperti itu, sangat tidak kyuhyun sekali dan terlihat menakutkan, jangan-jangan besok mereka bertiga akan mendapat kabar jika kyuhyun bunuh diri itu kan tidak lucu. Sekali lagi kyuhyun menghela nafasnya menatap ketiga temannya dengan tidak bersemangat dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

" sebenarnya kau kenapa kyu, kau bisa menceritakan pada kami, siapa tau kami bisa membantu?!" ucap ryeowook menepuk surai eboni milik kyuhyun dengan suara membujuk yang terdengar lembut.

" sepertinya kibum sudah punya pacar, rasanya seperti ingin mati saja" ucap kyuhyun setelah sekian lama bungkam dengan kebisuannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya kali ini atas meja.

" eh..." jawab ketiganya sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban kyuhyun yanga sangat di luar dugaan itu. Pantas saja sikap si evil berubah jadi seperti ini.

" bagaimana kau tau jika kibum sudah punya pacar kyu?!" tanya eunhyuk penasaran mendudukan pantatnya di kursi di depan kyuhyun, penasaran Sementara heechul dan ryeowook masing-masing menempatkan dirinya di kiri dan kanan eunhyuk.

" ceritakan pada kami kenapa kau bisa berspekulasi seperti itu, apa alasannya?! apa kau melihatnya sendiri?!" tambah heechul ikut penasaran di tambah anggukan antusias ryeowook. pantas saja kyuhyun bersikap seolah nyawanya sudah hilang separuh seperti ini, tidak heran apapun yang menyangkut pangeran musim dinginnya adalah suatu hal yang sensitif baginya, apalagi kyuhyun sampai beranggapan jika pangeran musim dinginnya sudah memiliki kekasih seperti itu bukankah ini masalah serius.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan dengan kibum menuju ke sebuah kedai yang cukup ramai di lihat dari beberapa pengunjung yang tampak di kejauhan yang keluar masuk dari sana.**_

 _ **Sementara mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama sambil menikmati setiap langkah mereka.**_

 _ **" aku suka musim dingin semua terlihat putih dan rasanya seperti pergi ke dunia lain, sangat menakjubkan" bisik kyuhyun seraya menengadahkan tangannya ke atas berusaha menangkap butiran salju yang jatuh dengan mulus ketelapak tangannya. Sementara kibum hanya terdiam menatap kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan dunianya. Merasa tidak di tanggapi kyuhyun menoleh dan iris selelehan caramelnya bersitatap dengan manik gelap kibum, seketika rona merah mulai menjalari pipi mulus kyuhyun, melihat itiu kibum tersenyum sedikit.**_

 _ **" manis" pikir kibum lagi.**_

 _ **" ayo..." ucap kibum menyadarkan kyuhyun dari debaran hatinya yang sedang bertalu merdu, kyuhyun sangat senang.**_

 _ **Kyuhyun menatap kibum lagi.**_

 _ **" kau tau apa yang paling aku suka dari musim dingin ini, itu karena kau kibum, pangeran musim dinginku" kyuhyun membatin senang mengekori kibum, sampai sebuah mobil "chevrolet corvette" mobil sport keluaran terbaru berwarna silver itu berhenti tepat di samping mereka. Kibum diam membeku melihat mobil itu. Perlahan kaca mobil itu berangsur turun dan memperlihatkan seraut wajah cantik milik seseorang entahlah kyuhyun tak yakin dengan gender makhluk kelewat cantik yang menatap kibum dengan pandangan dingin tanpa ekspresi itu. Tapi kyuhyun bisa merasakan jika tatapan orang itu dingin menusuk saat mengalihkan tatapannya dari kibum menuju ke arahnya, tidak suka. Tak berapa lama kaca spion depan di kursi pengemudu mulai terbuka juga menampilkan seraut wajah tampan seorang namja yang sedang tersenyum dengan mata sipitnya.**_

 _ **" maaf sepertinya kami benar-benar harus menggangu" ucapnya ramah menatap kyuhyun seolah meminta maaf, kyuhyun bisa merasakan intonasi berat mengintimidasi dari orang itu meski hanya samar.**_

 _ **" shit..." kibum mengumpat pelan.**_

 _ **" maaf aku tak bisa menamanimu kyu" tambah kibum lagi dan meninggalkan kyuhyun tanpa menatap kyuhyun sama sekali. Kibum berjalan cepat memasuki mobil dan duduk di sebelah orang cantik bersurai blonde itu masih belum mengalihkan tatapannya dari kyuhyun, sepertinya orang itu sedang menabuh gendang perang di udara. kyuhyun hanya diam melonggoh tak tau harus berbuat apa dan menangapinya seperti apa, samar kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara orang bersurai blonde itu berbicara pada kibum.**_

 _ **" aku tak suka kau bersamanya" ucapnya dingin menatap kyuhyun sekilas dan menutup kaca spion saat mobil itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang membeku di tempat dan di tinggalkan seperti kaos kaki basah yang sudah jelek dan tak terpakai lagi.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

" cih kurang ajar sekali, kenapa kau mau saja di perlakukan seperti itu kyu, kenapa kau bodoh sekali?!" teriak heechul tak terima setelah mendengar cerita menyedihkan kyuhyun.

" lalu aku harus berbuat apa, berlari mengejarnya seperti orang idiot mengatakan jangan pergi dengan orang menyebalkan bersurai blonde itu dan tetap bersamaku, apa kau gila bahkan dia bukan siapa-siapaku kim heechul" teriak kyuhyun membalas, sedikit frustasi sebenarnya.

" ya..ya..berhentilah saling meneriaki, ini bukan di hutan" ucap ryeowook karena teriakan kyuhyun dan heechul membuat telinganya sedikit berdengung.

" lalu apa rencanamu sekarang kyu?!" tanya eunhyuk.

" entahlah aku tak tau hyuk" ucap kyuhyun sedih kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja berubah menjadi mode galau tingkat akhirat.

" apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja hah...bagus menyerah saja, lupakan kibum itu dan biarkan dia jadi milikku aku yang akan merebutnya darimu dan juga dari orang blonde sialan itu mengerti" ucap heechul kesal dengan sikap kyu yang terlihat sangat down sekali, heechul benar-benar tak suka dengan sikap kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

" enak saja, langkahi dulu mayatku jika kau berniat merebut kibum dariku, kau ataupun makhluk jadi-jadian itu tak akan ku biarkan kalian mendekatinya, kibum adalah milikku mengerti" ucap kyuhyun terpancing dengan aksi provokasi yang di layangkan oleh heechul mempatenkan hak kepemilikan seorang kim kibum dengan semangat membara.

" bagus...pertahankan itu cho" ucap heechul nyengir menepuk bahu kyuhyun.

" hei mau kemana kau?!" tanya ryeowook saat melihat kyuhyun bangkit berdiri berniat pergi dari kelas mereka.

" tentu saja merebut kibum kembali bukankah kalian yang menyuruhku untuk tidak menyerah, masih bertanya juga?!" sewot kyuhyun melihat kelemotan teman-temannya.

" bukan sekarang juga kali kyu tak bisakah kau menunggu sepulang sekolah" balas eunhyuk menatap malas semangat kyuhyun yang di rasa terlalu berlebihan.

" lagipula mau kau cari kemana kibum, apa kau tau rumahnya, jangan berpikir jika kau akan berlari kesana kemari berteriak memanggil kibum seperti orang gila memanggil koloni di cuaca sedingin ini, kuharap otakmu masih waras cho" tambah heechul kemudian menatap kyuhyun yang terdiam seakan membenarkan semua perkataan heechul.

" lalu aku harus apa sekarang?!" tanya kyuhyun yang berubah menjadi orang ling lung mendadak sambil nyengir bodoh, ketiga temannya terlihat memutar kedua bola matanya bersamaan.

" sangat kyuhyun sekali' ketiganya membatin serempak.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Sementara jauh di tengah keramaian kota berdiri sebuah rumah besar layaknya istana dengan berbagai orang berjas hitam yang berdiri berjaga dan menyebar hampir di setiap sudut rumah. Terlihat namja tampan dengan manik segelap malam dengan surai sewarna matanya terdiam menatap langit dengan ekspresi melamun, dia duduk di kusen jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, sesekali dia terlihat menghela napasnya dalam, mengingat setiap kata yang di ucapkan oleh hyung keduanya kemarin.

" jangan berpikir untuk melibatkannya, kau tak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang kembali kan lagipula ayah juga tak akan senang mendengarnya, berhentilah bermain-main sebelum terlambat atau ayah sendiri yang akan membereskannya, ingatlah kau bukan manusia, kau adalah monster, tidak kita semua adalah monster, dan jangan lupakan ren dia adalah tanggung jawabmu juga" ucap hyung keduanya menatap dingin pada kibum, sungguh tidak biasanya hyung keduanya, kim yesung yang ceria akan mengeluarkan nada dingin menusuk seperti itu.

Di tambah penolakan rasa ketidak sukaan" ren" namja cantik bersurai blonde itu saat melihatnya berjalan bersama kyuhyun, pikirannya sangat kusut dengan berbagai pemikiran yang berbaur menjadi satu, entah kenapa hyungnya dan ren seolah mengangap kyuhyun adalah sebuah ancaman bagi mereka.

" hah...aku benar-benar namja brengsek, apakah ini hukuman darimu untukku hae-ya?!" bisiknya pada angin menatap sedih pada sebuah bingkai foto yang berada tak jauh dekat meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, memperlihatkan seraut wajah kekanakan yang tersenyum layaknya anak kecil di dalam pelukan kibum sediri.

" _ **Dunia memang menyimpan banyak misteri tak terpecahkan, menyimpan beribu macam teka-teki sulit.**_

 _ **Segalanya terasa samar dan transparan, tapi bagi seorang "cho kyuhyun" misteri tersulitnya adalah dirimu " kim kibum"**_

 _ **"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"**_

To Be Continued.

Re

To the

View

Review please...lizz berubah jadi alay ok, chap selanjutnya mungkin agak lama soalnya lizz agak kehilangan feel saat menulis semua ff milik lizz, mungkin chap selanjutnya bisa lizz publish 1 minggu atau 1 bulan atau bisa juga lebih liat mood, maaf ya lizz harap kalian gg bosen bacanya sampai jumpa pai pai^^

 **#Balasan review#**

 _ **Yeri960**_

Kan kyuhyun emang gitu orangnya selalu gg tangung-tangung kalau nyiksa orang. Wak keknya tebakan kamu salah deh...^^

Iya nih agak di panjangin moga chap ini memuaskan juga, dateng lagi ya^^

 _ **Hanna shinjiseok**_

Iya next lizz juga seneng kok liat perkembangan mereka gyaaa #author mulai kumat

Yakuza ya hemz kita liat aja nanti ya...

Ne makasih ya dukungannya #tepuk pala hanna

Mampir lagi ya^^

 _ **cuya8897**_

Iya aku juga suka sama pair kihyun #jiah malah curhat

Ok sip beres deh..

 _ **melani.**_

Tuan cho memang selalu beruntunglah hehehe

Ok makasih ya udah mampir^^

 _ **hyunnie02**_

Kya...kya..kya...aku juga ngerasa gitu hehehe # ikutan jingkrak-jingkrak

Ok ini udah next selamat membaca...^^

 _ **cho loekyu07**_

Ya meskipun kibum dingin kalau lawannya kyu yakin deh kibum gg bakalan bisa nolak hehehe

Ne masakih ya...

 _ **widiantini9**_

Ne ini udah next selamat membaca ya..

 _ **Emon204**_

Efeck ketemu kibum itu mah gitu biasanya hehehe

Kan gg ada salahnya ngayal sapa tau bneran terjadi kan, mampir lagi ya ^^

 _ **Octa918**_

Ini udah next kok ^^

 _ **mifta cinya**_

Ok ini udah di lanjut kok ^^

 _ **sherliana**_

Ini udah lanjut juga^^

 _ **Shofie Kim**_

Nih udah lanjut jadi harus di komen lagi ya # maksa

 _ **chocosnow**_

Kyaaaa kihyun...

Iya ini udah di lanjut...

 _ **anny**_

Tapi dalemnya tetep kyu kok hehe

Mampir lagi ya ^^

 _ **cho loekyu07**_

Baca aja Hoko #promosi di sana kibum yang ngejar kyu kok hehe

Mampir lagi ya^^

 _ **Kim Nayeon**_

Ne chingu pasti, ini udah lanjut kok...^^

 _ **melani.**_

Pengen tau kenapa kibum sedih, semua berawal dari flashback jiah bahasanya, nanti juga bakal tau baca aja terus ^^

 _ **sofyanayunita1**_

Ne ini udah next

 _ **Awaelfkyu13**_

.Ok ini udah lanjut dan masih semangat kok makasih ya, sarannya di tampung dulu hehehe

Oh ya buat yang gg kesebut mianhe ya, makasih udah mampir, baca, kasih koment dan gg jadi silent reader pai-pai, anyeong, sayonara, bye _


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : pangeran musim dingin**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun**

 **Suport cast : kim heechul, lee eunhyuk, kim ryeowook.**

 **Warning : boy x boy bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summary : cho kyuhyun seorang namja imut tergila-gila dengan seorang kim kibum dan dunianya, kim kibum seorang namja dingin yang terikat dengan sebuah masa lalu kelam. mampukah kyuhyun memasuki dunia milik kibum yang memiliki ekspresi sedingin es dan membebaskannya dari masa lalunya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" dasar mereka, apa-apaan sih katanya mau membantu, katanya setia kawan, apanya yang setia kawan, menyebalkan" gerutu kyuhyun di sepanjang perjalanan itu.

" tenanglah kyu, mungkin memang mereka sedang ada urusan mendadak lagipula kau kan tidak sendiri, masih ada aku" bujuk ryeowook menenangkan kyuhyun yang sedang marah dengan dua tanduk yang menyembul indah di kepalanya.

" cih...palingan mereka juga kencan siapa yang tidak tau, cuma akal-akalan mereka saja yang memang tak ada niat untuk membantuku" gerutu kyuhyun lagi sebal.

" terserah kau sajalah" putus ryeowook merasa tak ada gunanya membela kedua temannya itu yang pada kenyataannya memang benar tapi dengan modus ingin membeli kado kejutan ulang tahun kyuhyun tiga hari lagi dan memberi tugas ryeowook untuk menemani kyuhyun dengan dalih kedua manusia itu bisa mencari kado yang terbaik tanpa harus mengabaikan kyuhyun.

" ah...kesaaalll...mana kibumnya juga tidak ada" teriak kyuhyun seperti orang kesurupan seraya mengacak surai eboninya yang sudah berantakan dan menjadi semakin berantakan. Ryeowook berjengit dan mundur sedikit mengambil jarak di antara mereka saat beberapa pasang mata mulai menatap aneh pada kyuhyun dan dia bergumam...

" aku tidak mengenalnya, aku tidak mengenalnya sunguhan" bisiknya sepelan mungkin seraya berdadah-dadah ria membuat penyangkalan agar tidak di ketahui oleh kyuhyun yang berjalan di depannya dengan sikap yang menunjukan keautisan dirinya sendiri, bisa di pastikan jika kyuhyun sampai mengetahui tingkahnya dampaknya akan sangat buruk bagi kesehatan telinganya, karena teriakan maha dasyat yang keluar dari mulut yang tak ada seksi-seksinya milik kyuhyun itu.

Dan saat ryeowook mengembalikan tatapannya pada bocah evil itu adengan horor terlihat secara live di depan matanya sampai...

" aisshhhh...sialan kau choooo, apa tak ada hal berguna yang bisa kau lakukan selain membuat masalah" teriak ryeowook merah padam saat berusaha lari dari kejaran beberapa manusia luar biasa berbandan kekar dengan otot-otot yang bisa bergerak sendiri yang terlihat menyeramkan itu.

" aku hanya memukul kepalanya pelan wookie, hanya untuk mengekspresikan kekesalanku saja" bela kyuhyun ikut ngos-ngosan berlari di samping ryeowook, sepertinya kyuhyun tidak pernah belajar tentang kejadian yang menimpanya dulu yang berhunbungan dengan preman dan kata botak. Mungkin harus di garis bawahi jika ada kepala botak milik seseorang, apalagi jika dia seorang preman dengan otot bisepnya harus segera di jauhkan dari kyuhyun jika tidak ingin terjebak dalam masalah.

" kenapa kau tidak memukul kepala idiotmu itu saja dasar gila" teriak ryeowook lagi kesal melihat kelakuan ajaib kyuhyun yang memukul kepala salah satu preman yang sedang minum sesuatu dengan gaya, hingga membuat preman itu terjerembab dan minumannya itu tumpah kemana-mana.

" mana aku tau jika dia akan semarah itu, jangan salahkan aku yang tergoda dengan kepala mulus mengkilatnya, aku juga manusia wookie" jawab kyuhyun lempeng dan apa maksud kyuhyun juga mengatakan hal konyol semacam itu, siapapun tau jika kyuhyun bukan manusia karena dia adalah setan, setan evil yang menyengsarakannya tentunya.

" mana ada orang yang tak marah jika kau pukul sampai membekas seperti itu dasar bodoh, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan kau harus tanggung jawab, aku tak ingin mati mengenaskan karena ulahmu" teriak ryeowook makin frustasi saat belasan manusia-manusia berbadan kekar itu mulai mendekat, sementara kyuhyun hanya meringis melihat cetak telapak tangannya yang dengan indah bersarang di kepala botak salah satu preman itu. Lagi-lagi kyuhyun harus berurusan dengan preman botak lagi, Kyuhyun rasa ada yang salah dengan takdirnya kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan manusia sejenis itu setiap kali terjebak masalah, salahkan saja tubuhnya yang tak bisa di kontrol yang akan langsung mengila saat menatap benda-ralat-kepala yang mulus seakan tangannya gatal untuk tidak membelainya-ralat lagi-mememukulnya.

" ke kanan, cepat ke kanan wookie" intruksi kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya menunjuk arah kanan memberi tanda pada ryeowook untuk segera berbelok dan...

"JALAN BUNTU"

Terlihat jelas tembok bata menghiasi kedua pasang bola mata yang kini terlihat membulat sempurna melihat dengan tatapan horor.

" matilah kitaaaa..." teriak ryeowook histeris mencakari lengan kyuhyun.

" hahahaha mau kemana lagi kalian tidak bisa kabur lagi hah" ucap salah satu di antara mereka yang kini tepat sebelas orang yang mengepung mereka.

" kita akan jadi dendeng..., aku tak ingin mati sekarang bagaimana ini kyu" panik ryeowook yang wajahnya sudah memucat, sungguh kyuhyun sangat merasa bersalah melihatnya.

" minggirlah wookie kau sembunyi saja di belakang, aku yang akan menghadapinya" ucap kyuhyun bersikap layaknya laki-laki sejati dengan serius tanpa menatap ryeowook karena berdiri menghalanginya, entah kenapa kyuhyun terlihat keren saat ini di matanya.

" kyu..." bisiknya pelan sebenarnya ryeowook sedikit ragu melihat banyak preman yang ada di depan mereka, sedikit membuang nafas ryeowook bertekad pula dia akan menghadapinya dengan...

" BERSEMBUNYI"

" berjuanglah kyu, aku doakan agar kau tak mati cepat dan tak menghantuiku" teriaknya memberi semangat dari belakang, oke jauh jauh di belakang dengan tatapan membara dan tangan terkepal semangat.

" yak...ryeowookie, kau serius ingin aku mati, kenapa kau ada disitu, setidaknya katakan penyemangat yang bagus dong bukan malah mendoakanku agar cepat mati, sialan..." teriak kyuhyun kalang kabut saat melihat ryeowook menengelamkan tubuhnya pada setumpuk kardus bekas jauh di belakangnya dengan mata sedikit panik dan mengalihakan tatapannya kedepan lagi melihat beberapa tatapan tajam seakan siap mengoyaknya.

" uh...eomma...bagaimana ini, huhuhu bagaimana ini, aku akan mati" ratap kyuhyun dalam hati menangis dengan panik, oh tuhan semoga saja kau mengirimkan malaikat yang bersedia menolongnya, kibum misalnya setidaknya kau masih membiarkan kepalaku menempel di tempatnya.

" hehehe..." tawa kyuhyun cangung dengan tubuh gemetarnya.

" maafkan aku, aku khilaf saat itu, benar-benar minta maaf, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalasnya agar aku di maafkan" ucap kyuhyun sungkem dengan nada merayu baru kali ini kyuhyun sangat menyedihkan, mengemis seperti itu untuk di maafkan sangat memalukan dan bukan sifat kyuhyun sekali, tapi apa boleh buat demi nyawanya yang tak sebanyak nyawa kucing, kyuhyun rela melakukannya asal dia tak melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa untuk mencabut nyawanya saat ini juga dan bergabung dengan koloninya di neraka, kyuhyun masih mudah dan dia bercita-cita menikah dan memiliki anak selusin dengan pangeran musim dinginnya, bukankah itu cita-cita yang mulia dan tak pantas di sia-siakan tentunya.

" hahahaha...lumayan juga, kau lumayan manis, kurasa tawaranmu aku terima asal kau bisa menemaniku satu malam bagaimana" ucap preman itu berbisik seduktif di telinga kyuhyun dengan wajah mesum. Kyuhyun membatu di tempat seolah nyawanya keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya saat mendengar preman itu menawarnya, ya ampun mimpi apa kyuhyun semalam hingga dia di tawar seperti barang, sedetik kemudian kyuhyun tersadar dan berteriak marah.

" memangnya siapa yang mau mendesah di bawah tubuh manusia gorila bau sepertimu, brengsek" teriak kyuhyun dengan suara delapan oktaf dan reflek melakukan sundulan kepala dengan sekuat tenaganya, sontak membuat preman itu terkaget hingga terpelanting dan jatuh terduduk dengan kepala sakit dan telinga berdenging hebat.

" hosh...hosh...aish...sialan ini sakit sekali, apa kepalanya terbuat dari batu" gumam kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya yang terlihat memerah kemungkinan akan berubah membiru dan benjol besok.

" kau...cari mati, habisi dia" raungan marah mengelegar di gang sempit itu, tanpa menunggu preman itu mengambil sebuah botol bir kosong berniat menghantamkan ke kepala kyuhyun, kyuhyun terkesiap kaget matanya membulat karena serangan mendadak dengan kecepatan seperti itu bisa di pastikan kyuhyun tak akan bisa menghindar lagi ataupun mengelak yang bisa di lakukannya hanyalah pasrah...

Praang..

Bunyi pecahan botol itu beradu dengan tulang tengkorak dan akhirnya terdengar juga di telinganya, berkumandang nyaring dalam kesunyian, namun herannya kyuhyun tak merasakan apapun mengenainya, lalu kemana botol itu menghantam, berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk di benak kyuhyun. perlahan di bukanya kelopak matanya pelan dan di turunkan kedua lengannya yang berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari benda keras apapun itu, samar iris selelehan karamelnya menatap tubuh tinggi tegap yang kini berdiri menjulang di depannya, sosok itu...bahu tegap, kulit seputih saljunya, dan rambut hitam segelap malamnya kyuhyun rasa dia tau siapa laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya kini.

" kibum..." bisiknya lagi seolah tak mempercayai apa yang di lihat di depan matanya.

" akhirnya tuhan mengabulkan keinginanku" jeritnya senang dalam hati.

" cih...berhentilah terlibat masalah, karena tak selalu ada yang bisa menolongmu nantinya" decak kibum membalas gumaman kyuhyun sepertinya laki-laki itu sedikit tidak suka. Kyuhyun terdiam sedikit malu dan merasa bersalah, perasaannya sungguh tak enak, kyuhyun mendongak berusaha meminta maaf sampai iris matanya melihat cairan merah kental mengalir keluar dari pelipis kanan kibum.

" kau berdarah kibum" pekik kyuhyun terkejut teralihkan dari rasa tidak enaknya saat melihat wajah tampan kibum yang kini bersimbah darah akibat pukulan botol itu.

" wah...wah...wah...aku merasa heran kenapa tuan muda kim yang terhormat mau repot-repot berhenti di gang sempit dan bau yang berada di sekitar sini, bukankah ini bukan wilayahmu kibum-ssi, kalau aku tidak salah..." ucap seorang namja tampan lainnya dengan nada sing a songnya menatap kibum dengan senyum mengejek.

" dan sepertinya jaejong-ssi akan sangat tidak menyukainya jika tau kau menganggu urusan kami disini kibum-ssi" tambahnya lagi seraya menekankan nama hyung tertua dari kibum itu.

Kibum mengeram, marah.

" dan... sepertinya kau lupa kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, mir" ucapnya dingin memperingatkan pemuda yang bernama mir itu. tiba-tiba atmosfir berubah menjadi berat dan menyesakan hingga membuat kyuhyun tanpa sadar sedikit berjengit mundur berhati-hati, entah perasaan seperti apa yang di alaminya sekarang yang jelas terlihat raut wajah ketakutan yang terpancar di wajahnya melihat kibum seperti itu sekali dalam seumur hidupnya, mengerikan.

" percayalah, aku sangat kesal hari ini dan aku bisa melenyapkanmu kapan saja dengan mudah" bisik kibum dingin menusuk di telinga mir yang entah sejak kapan bisa berada di sana dalam kecepatan yang tidak terduga, bahkan dengan jarak seperti itu mata telanjangpun tak ada yang tau kapan kibum berlari sampai begitu cepat menghampiri mir yang kini menatap kibum dengan wajah pucat saat mendorongnya di antara tembok. Kibum merentangkan tinjunya dan menghantamkannya ke tembok di samping kanan kepala mir hingga tembok itu hancur berkeping-keping menjadi puing-puing kecil mengenaskan. Mereka semua terbelalak kaget melihat kekuatan tinju kibum yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari perkiraan mereka, hingga menjebol dan menghancurkan tembok bata itu, seolah kibum bukan manusia.

" hentikan..." ucap sebuah suara dingin lainnya jauh di belakang meraka. Refleks semua orang mengalihkan fokus perhatiannya pada asal suara orang yang berdiri di belakang mereka semua.

Kibum sangat tau suara siapa itu, namun dengan santai dia berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan menatap sosok tampan cenderung cantik milik kakaknya yang kini berdiri dengan aura dingin mengerikan dengan tatapan mata tajam menusuk. Sementara kibum yang merasa terintimidasi tatapan hyung tertuanya itu mengalihakan tatapan matanya ke arah lain.

" jj..ja..jaejong-ssi" ucap mir tergagap dengan wajah pucat jika kakak tertua sudah turun tangan bisa di pastikan mereka semua akan tamat. apalagi melihat tatapan mata siap membunuh milik kim jaejong tersebut seakan mampu melumpukhan dan membunuh siapapun dalam sekejap mata.

" kita bicara di rumah, sekarang.." ucap jaejong tegas menatap kibum sekilas dan membalikan tubuhnya tanpa berniat mendengar sahutan apapun dari kibum berbalik dan bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil hitam metalik yang terparkir tak jauh dari gang sempit itu, dari nada bicaranya mengisyaratkan jika dia tidak menerima bantahan apapun.

sekali lagi kibum mengeram kesal dan mengikuti hyung pertamanya itu memasuki mobil yang sama.

" hehehe...sampai jumpa mir sepertinya kita akan bertemu lagi" kekeh seorang namja tampan berkulit tan yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok dengan santai , kim jongin atau bisa di sebut kai anak keenam keluarga kim itu mengikuti langkah kedua hyungnya menuju mobil dan sebelum benar-benar naik kai menatap sekilas kearah kyuhyun tertarik sambil menyeringai senang dan kembalu menatap pemuda menyedihkan bernama mir itu.

" oh ya...sekedar mengingatkan, sangat tidak bijaksana sekali berlaku tidak sopan seperti tadi, menurutku jaejong hyung sangat tidak menyukainya karena itu termasuk penghinaan baginya, bagi kami, membuat kami marah sama saja mengantarkan nyawa, harusnya kau tau pepatah itu mir-ssi, baiklah aku pergi dulu" ucap kai tersenyum mengejek dan berjalan ringan meninggalkan mir yang kini diam membatu dengan wajah yang semakin pucat.

" apa yang terjadi?!" tanya ryeowook penasaran berbisik di sebelah kyuhyun.

" aku tak tau sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini sebelum mereka sadar" ucap kyuhyun menarik lengan ryeowook dan menyelinap di antara mereka dengan perlahan dan berlari sekuat tenaga sejauh mungkin.

Sesaat setelah kai melangkah masuk dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi depan, jaejong berkata...

" bereskan dia" ucapnya singkat memberi perintah pada kai, seperti dugaannya jika hyung pertamanya akan mengambil tindakan atas perlakuan mir pada kibum, meski kibum juga salah dalam hal ini namun tak ada yang boleh menghina anggota keluarga kim.

" dengan senang hati" balas kai seraya menyeringai senang sementara kibum hanya diam menampilkan wajah datarnya menatap keluar jendela, kali ini kibum sepertinya tak bisa lari lagi dari hukuman yang akan di berikan kakak tertuanya itu padanya.

TBC

Haihaiayayaya slalalalala...karena permintaan yang mendesak agar update lebih cepat dengan segala kebaikan dan kekuatan bulan akhirnya lizz publish juga hehehe

Maaf menunggu lama, anyeong...^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : pangeran musim dingin**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun**

 **Suport cast : kim heechul, lee eunhyuk, kim ryeowook.**

 **Warning : boy x boy bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summary : cho kyuhyun seorang namja imut tergila-gila dengan seorang kim kibum dan dunianya, kim kibum seorang namja dingin yang terikat dengan sebuah masa lalu kelam. mampukah kyuhyun memasuki dunia milik kibum yang memiliki ekspresi sedingin es dan membebaskannya dari masa lalunya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini adalah malam yang tenang di kediaman keluarga kim, seperti biasa mereka makan malam bersama dalam kesunyian, tak ada acara senda gurau, tanya jawab atau sekedar menanyakan aktivitas masing-masing. tidak berubah dari hari ke hari suasana yang tercipta terasa hening dan yang terdengar hanya bunyi dentingan benda perak dari sebuah sendok garpu yang beradu dengan piringnya. Namun yang membuat berbeda adala keabsenan ketiga anak laki-laki keluarga kim yaitu si sulung kim jaejong, anak ke empat kim kibum dan anak ke lima kim myungsoo yang tidak terlihat di tempat duduknya yang kosong.

" dimana jaejong, kibum dan myungsoo, apa yang membuatnya absen hari ini" tanya sang tuan besar kim kangin, sang ayah. Meski mereka tidak akrab dan dingin satu sama lainnya namun mereka tidak akan pernah melewatkan makan malam bersama karena di kesempatan inilah mereka bisa saling bertatap muka satu dengan yang lainnya karena kesibukan masing-masing. Sungguh pertanyaan inilah yang tak ingin di dengar oleh yesung yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Entah apa reaksi ayahnya dan ibunya saat tau apa yang sedang di lakukan mereka bertiga saat ini, khususnya ibunya karena kibum adalah anak kesayangan nyonya besar kim hyun ah, mungkin reaksi ibunya akan sangat berlebihan seperti biasanya dan berakhir dengan salah satu dari mereka yang harus menenangkannya kemudian.

" mereka ada di ruang hukuman" jawab kim yuu jin anak ketiga keluarga kim, ucapnya tenang seraya memasukkan stik yang sudah di potongnya kecil dan di masukkan kedalam bibir mungilnya dengan begitu elegan sangat sesuai dengan paras cantiknya yang bisa membuat siapapun akan jatuh bertekuk lutut di kakinya tanpa diminta. Tak ada yang bisa memungkiri jika paras anggota keluarga kim memang di atas rata-rata. Kim hyun ah mengernyit mendengar jawaban dari yuu jin itu.

" apa yang mereka lakukan?! Kenapa mereka ada di sana?!" ucap hyun ah dengan mata membulat panik.

" kibum membuat masalah bibi" jawab ren ikut menambahkan.

" aku tidak bicara denganmu jadi tutup mulutmu dan jangan pernah menjawabku, sialan?!" teriak hyun ah tidak suka, dari dulu memang hyun ah sangat tidak menyukai ren entah karena apa, bahkan hyun ah tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyakiti ren, bukan menyakiti secara harfiah tapi benar-benar menyakitinya, seperti menusuk ren tepat di perutnya yang di lakukannya satu bulan yang lalu hanya karena alasan sepele dia tidak menyukai ren berbicara dengan kibum di depannya.

" katakan padaku apa yang mereka lakukan pada kibum ku" jerit hyun ah bangkit berdiri seraya mengebrak meja makan, reaksi yang berlebihan yang di keluarkan hyun ah namun tak ada reaksi yang berarti dari mereka semua yang masih tenang memakan hidangan makan malam seolah reaksi yang di keluarkan ibu mereka adalah reaksi yang wajar jika menyangkut kibum, bahkan ayahnyapun kim kangin seolah acuh dengan sikap istrinya dan masih memakan makan malamnya tenang tanpa terganggu.

" mom tenanglah, dan jangan berpikir untuk berlari kesana dan menggangu jaejong oppa, dia pasti sangat tidak menyukainya" ucap kim tae yeon gadis kecil yang berusia sepuluh tahun itu menjawab dengan angggun tanpa menoleh ke arah ibunya dengan tenang memakan potongan-potongan kecil stiknya tanpa cacat sama seperti yang di lakukan oleh kakaknya yuu jin seolah mereka telah di ajarkan tentang pentingnya sebuah _table manner_ yang benar dalam sebuah perjamuan makan malam.

" kalian gila, aku tak akan membiarkan jaejong membunuh anakku kibum, tidak akan pernah...dan jangan memerintahku untuk tetap diam di sini sementara di sana anakku akan di siksa mati-matian" jerit hyun ah tanpa sadar setitik bulir bening mengalir membasahi pipinya yang seputih kapas itu sementara bibir merahnya sudah bergetar hebat tanpa menunggu sahutan dari yang lainnya, hyun ah berlari menuju ke arah ruang hukuman dimana ketiga anaknya berada, keprotektifan hyun ah sangat parah pada kibum seolah hanya kibumlah anaknya padahal kenyataanya bukan hanya kibum saja anaknya dia masih punya enam orang anak yang masing-masing harus di berikan kasih sayang secara adil, lihat saja si kecil tae yeon yang terlihat dewasa di umurnya sekarang, namun mereka sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan perasaan iri atau benci kepada kibum karena mendapat kasih sayang yang lebih banyak dari mereka semua.

" aku ada urusan dan harus pergi sekarang, kuharap masalah ini selesai ketika aku pulang nanti" putus kangin dingin, mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet dan bangkit berdiri mulai meninggalkan meja makan, yesung mendesah melihat ketidak pedulian ayahnya yang di rasa sudah kelewat batas namun dia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa ayahnya adalah ayahnya dan sangat tidak mungkin melihatnya berubah menjadi penyayang dan perhatian itu terlihat sedikit mengerikan oke sungguh mengerikan baginya dan dirasa kakaknya dan juga adik-adiknya akan menyetujui pikirannya tersebut.

" harusnya ada yang melihat keadaan mommy, kurasa akan sangat tidak menguntungkan untuk kibum hyung jika mommy ada di sana" ucap kai memecah keheningan dan semua tatapan di arahkan pada satu wanita dewasa, kim yuu jin yang kini sedang mendesah pasrah kemudian bangkit berdiri menyusul ibunya yang kini sudah menghilang di koridor panjang yang memisahkan ruang keluarga dan ruang bawah tanah yang menjadi tempat eksekusi kibum saat ini.

~[Lizz_L_L~]

CTARrrr...

CTARrrr...

CTARrrr...

Terdengar suara cambukan yang saling bersahut-sahutan tanpa jeda, terlihat seorang kim kibum yang sedang terikat tangan dan kakinya pada sebuah tiang penyangga berbentuk setengah lingkaran di masing-masing kanan dan kirinya, sementara jaejong dan myung soo memegang sebuah cambuk masing-masing di tangan kanannya, bahkan kulit putih milik kibum dan perut sick pack sempurnapun tak lepas dari jejak kemerahan memanjang itu yang kini mulai berdarah, bahkan luka seperti itu orang normalpun tidak akan mampu menahannya, namun lain hal dengan keluarga kim mereka sudah di ajarkan bagaimana cara mengatasi rasa sakit, kibum bahkan tak menjerit sedikitpun, dia hanya diam tanpa suara bahkan ekpspresi wajahnya masih dingin tak berubah sedikitpun tak terlihat raut kesakitan ataupun ekspresi mengernyit menahan sakit di sana.

Braaakk...

" hentikan, apa yang kalian lakukan pada kibumku, hentikan sekarang juga" jerit hyun ah menerobos masuk begitu saja dan langsung berdiri di depan jaejong seraya menatapnya nyalang dengan mata sembab yang menyala marah, dia memposisikan tubuhnya untuk menjadi penghalang di antara anaknya untuk melindungi kibum dari cambukan untuk yang entah kesekian kalinya melihat dari setiap luka gores yang di dapatnya rasanya tidak sedikit cambukan yang dia terima.

" mom...tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa biarkan jaejong hyung dan myung soo-ah menyelesaikannya, ini tidak akan lama aku janji" ucap kibum menenangkan ibunya yang kini menatapnya menangis sambil mengusap pipi anaknya sayang.

" benar kata kibum mom, apa mommy ingin jika hukuman kibum di tambah" ujar yuu jin yang memegang pundak ibunya berusaha menyeretnya untuk keluar dengan lembut dan dengan nada sedikit membujuk, bahkan mereka semua tahu betapa keras kepalanya seorang kim hyun ah, ibu mereka.

" ini tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan dengan sesi latihan kita dulu mom, percayalah bahkan cambukan kecil ini tak akan membunuh kibum hyung, mommy tidak usah khawatir berlebihan seperti itu" ucap myung soo santai dan di balas pelototan tajam oleh hyun ah. Benar apa kata myung soo bahkan latihan yang di berikan ayahnya pada mereka semua jauh lebih mengerikan daripada hukuman cambuk yang masih terlihat ringan ini. Myung soo masih ingat saat usinya sepuluh tahun sama seperti tae yeon dia dan kakak-kakaknya berlatih habis-habisan dari siang sampai malam hingga dengan perjuangan dan mempertaruhkan nyawa, sampai sekarang bekas-bekas luka yang tidak sedikit hampir memenuhi setiap jengkal kulit mereka.

" tambah seratus cambukan lagi, myung soo-ah" ucap jaejong dingin tak menghiraukan keadaan ibunya yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

" dan akan kutambah lagi jika mommy mengangguku" tambahnya lagi saat melihat ibunya ingin melayangkan protes. Seakan yuu jin menangkap nada bahaya yang di lontarkan kakak pertamanya cepat-cepat dia menyeret hyun ah dan mengiringnya keluar. Hyun ah sangat kesal dengan anak pertamanya yang sifatnya nyaris seperti suaminya itu kasar, tidak pandang bulu dan tanpa belas kasih. Myung soo meringis mendengar perintah hyung nya, saat ini saja tubuh kibum sudah berdarah-darah menyedihkan dia rasa luka itu akan sulit untuk hilang nantinya. Samar-samar masih terdengar suara jeritan hyun ah yang mengumpat dengan kata-kata kotor menyumpahi jaejong di sela isak tangisnya namun sedetik kemudian suara itu menghilang dan tertelan oleh bunyi cambukan seperti sebelumnya hingga cambukan yang ke seratus. Setelah hukumannya selesai dengan mudah kibum melepaskan diri dari ikatan yang membelitnya hanya dengan sentakan kecil seolah tambang yang mengikatnya itu bukan suatu hal yang berarti baginya, kibum berjalan mendekati kaos yang dia lemparkan begitu saja yang tergeletak di antara retakan lantai yang terasa janggal di sana. Sementara jaejong menatap pergerakan kibum dingin, menatap intens sang adik.

" pemuda itu..., apa kau menyukainya?!" tanya jaejong lagi masih dengan nada dinginnya, mendengar ucapan hyungnya membuatnya sedikit tersentak dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan kaos yang ada di gengamannya yang sukses menghantam lantai keras dan membuat retakan baru yang sama seperti sebelumnya, kini taulah kita darimana retakan itu berasal, mungkin kaos yang di kenakan kibum memiliki berat beberapa kg dan rasanya pasti sangatlah luar biasa berat hingga mampu menghancurkan lantai marmer di ruangan itu.

" pastikan dia baik-baik saja" ucap jaejong sedikit ambigu, namun seperti mengerti maksud dari ucapan kakaknya kibum membatu dan mengeram kemudian, dia yakin firasatnya kali ini tidak akan salah, kakaknya pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada kyuhyun.

" sialan..." bisiknya pada angin sementara myung soo terdiam mengamati raut ekspresi kibum yang dingin dan berubah menjadi kesal dan marah, dia tahu jika hyungnya itu memiliki sesuatu perasaan pada orang yang bernama kyuhyun itu. karena sejak kematian donghae hyung dua tahun yang lalu merubah hidupnya seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang agak ceria berubah menjadi murung dan tidak berdaya sama seperti zombie dan kini myung soo mulai merasakan lagi rona kehidupan hyungnya yang telah kembali dan berubah menjadi sedikit lebih hangat dari sebelumnya, namun sepertinya pendapatnya berbeda dengan hyung pertamanya, myung soo rasa kibum harus ekstra menjaga kyuhyun agar nyawanya masih menempel di tubuhnya karena secara tak langsung kim jaejong menyampaikan pesan tersirat padanya dan tak ada seorangpun yang mampu menebak apa yang akan hyung pertamanya itu lakukan nanti.

Myung soo berjalan pelan melewati kibum dan menepuk bahunya pelan memberi empati pada sosok pemuda tampan yang lebih tua satu tahun di atasnya itu seolah mengerti perasaan yang sedang membelitnya saat ini dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kibum yang terpekur menatap lantai marmer dengan raut wajah keruh.

TBC

Nah bagi yang ingin tau asal usul dan jenis pekerjaan seperti apa yang membuat keluarga kibum begitu tertutup juga misterius #jiahhahaha

Oh ya ntar kalau lizz lama updatr tolong di ingetin ya biasanya karena lizz emang lagi males atau gg sengaja kelupaan.

Oh ya nih lizz kasih pin bb 552347aa, kali aja ada nyang mau lebih kenal ma lizz hahaha

dan apa hubungan ren, donghae dan kibum sebenarnya semua bakal lizz kupas di chap depan #ceile bahasanya hahahaha

Ok see you next time guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : pangeran musim dingin**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun**

 **Suport cast : kim heechul, lee eunhyuk, kim ryeowook.**

 **Warning : boy x boy bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summary : cho kyuhyun seorang namja imut tergila-gila dengan seorang kim kibum dan dunianya, kim kibum seorang namja dingin yang terikat dengan sebuah masa lalu kelam. mampukah kyuhyun memasuki dunia milik kibum yang memiliki ekspresi sedingin es dan membebaskannya dari masa lalunya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Terdengar seseorang yang memasuki ruangan dimana kibum yang masih terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Suara roda yang samar-samar terdengar tak mampu mengusik dunia kibum yang terasa pelik, dia diam seraya memejamkan matanya, untuk saat ini mungkin orang terakhir yang ingin di temuinya adalah dia. Karena kibum tak ingin dia melihatnya dalam keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik.

" kemarilah aku akan mengobati lukamu, bummie-ah" ucapnya yang kini tengah duduk tenang di atas kursi rodanya dengan sebuah kotak p3k yang ada di pangkuannya.

" bummie...kau tidak apa-apa kan, kemarilah" ucap sesosok pemuda berambut blonde yang tak lain adalah ren, menatap lembut dan menarik perlahan kibum dan mendudukannya di kursi yang ada di depannya sementara kibum hanya diam dan menurut.

Ren menatap wajah keruh milik kibum dan perlahan mulai membersihkan luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya dan mengolesinya dengan salep.

" apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?!" tanyanya pada kibum yang masih terdiam dan menatap wajah ren masih dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Jangan memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu padaku" hardik ren pura-pura marah dan mengelus pipi kibum yang sudah tidak mulus lagi karena ada bekas kemerahan yang tercetak di pipinya dan sekitar lehernya.

" apa yang menganggumu bummie, katakan padaku" ucap ren dengan raut wajah sendu dan suara yang lembut.

" entalah...aku...tak tau ren, aku..." jawab kibum seolah kesulitan untuk mengutarakan maksudnya.

" apa ini tentang kyuhyun, pemuda itu, apa jaejong hyung mengatakan sesuatu padamu?!" tanya ren lagi seraya tersenyum lembut.

Kibum hanya menatap manik kecoklatan milik ren tanpa berniat menjawab karena ren mungkin sudah mengerti maksudnya. Ren menghela nafas sambil menatap kibum dengan raut wajah sedih.

" aku mengerti bummie, memang tidak mungkin jika jaejong hyung akan diam saja melihatnya, tapi apa kau yakin jika kau menyukainya, aku tau dia memang sedikit mirip tapi dia bukan donghae hyung bummie, kau...tidak bisa bersamanya, kau tau itu karena kau adalah seorang pewaris, Lagipula dengan statusmu itu kau tidak bisa bersamanya tanpa membahayakannya bummie, bukan ancaman dari dalam tapi dari luar juga" jelas ren sementara kibum hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Perlu perjuangan yang besar bagi donghae untuk menjadi kekasih kibum hingga di akui oleh keluarganya, terlebih di akui oleh jaejong dan kangin, namun semua sia-sia saja setelah kematian donghae dua tahun yang lalu.

Ren kembali mengingat kejadian mengerikan yang menewaskan hyungnya itu dua tahun yang lalu saat dirinya, donghae dan kibum merayakan ulang tahun ke sembilan belasnya di sebuah taman bermain, sampai salah satu musuh keluarga kim memepergoki mereka mengejar dan mengeroyok kibum membuatnya terdesak hingga dia tak mampu mengatasi mereka semua yang berjumlah banyak hingga menyuruh donghae dan ren untuk melarikan diri tanpanya, namun tanpa sepengetahuannya mereka berdua telah di ikuti oleh dua mobil lainnya yang menghujani mobil ren dan donghae dengan peluru membuat mobilnya oleng saat ban belakang terkena satu tembakan membuat donghae panik dan tanpa sengaja membanting stir saat melihat sebuah truk besar melintas di jalan satu arah tepan di depannya, hingga mengakibatkan mobil mereka jatuh dan berakhir dengan terjun bebas ke dalam jurang, menewaskan donghae seketika dan membuat ren koma selama satu tahun hingga membuatnya cacat dan lumpuh permanen seperti saat ini. Dan di saat itulah ren tau faktanya bahwa dia dan donghae tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali, donghae adalah manusia berhati mulia yang menjaha serta merawatnya dari kecil saat keduanya berada di panti asuhan dan ren terasa ingin mati saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa donghae orang yang merawatnya dan telah dia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri sudah meninggalkannya menuju ke surga, Sungguh hal itu juga merupakan pukulan terberat bagi kibum dan juga dirinya, mengingat hal itu membuat ren kembali ingin menangis.

" bummie...kuharap kau bisa mengambil keputusan yang benar?!" ucap ren lagi seraya mengelus surai hitam milik kibum yang kini sudah menumpukan kepalanya di pangkuan ren dengan sayang, tanpa sadar air matapun mulai mengalir dari mata kecoklatan miliknya melihat laki-laki yang terlihat kuat di luar namun sangat rapuh di dalam yang ada di depannya saat ini.

" aku tau..." bisiknya lemah.

" apa kau mencintainya..., jika memang iya kau harus melindunginya dengan nyawamu bummie jangan biarkan dia bernasib sama dengan donghae hyung?!" ucap ren namun tak ada balasan apapun dari kibum yang semakin membenamkan wajahnya di pangkuan ren.

" sungguh aku sangat ingin membuatmu bahagia kembali, adikku" bisiknya dalam hati, ren bisa merasakan jika kibum sedang menangis di pangkuannya sekarang, karena hanya di depan ren saja kibum bisa memperlihatkan sosok terlemahnya, karena hanya ren saja yang bisa mengerti apapun tentang kibum begitupun sebaliknya karena ren adalah seorang yang special baginya, ren adalah salah satu kakaknya yang lain dari ibu yang berbeda, tak banyak yang mengetahui tentang fakta ini selain kibum, donghae dan ayahnya sendiri, kangin.

Dan kibum jauh lebih menyangangi ren di banding dengan kakak-kakaknya yang lain karena ren bisa bersikap lebih manusiawi diantara mereka semua dan lebih mengerti tentang dirinya tanpa harus mengatakan apapun.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Keenam orang itu terdiam menanti sebuah jawaban dari bibir seksi seorang kim ryeowook.

" aku lupa...tapi yang jelas aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, sungguh..." yakin ryeowook setelah sekian lama.

" ya...kau ini kupikir jawaban apa yang keluar dari mulutmu bikin, tegang saja" teriak heechul tak terima seraya mengambil kipas memberikan pada pemuda tampan yang ada di sampingnya, leeteuk kekasihnya.

" teuki...teuki...kipasi aku dong, panas nih" rengek heechul manja dan tanpa membantah leeteuk mengambil kipas yang di sodorkan heechul padanya tanpa protes sedikitpun dan mulai mengipasi yang mulia kim heechul yang terhormat dengan senyum sayang menatap kearah heechul, sementara kyuhyun, ryeowook, eunhyuk dan siwon hanya membatin seraya memutar bola mata mereka dengan malas melihat kelakuan heechul yang semena-mena pada leeteuk dan bodohnga leeteukpun terlihat tidak keberatan dan malah bahagia menjadi budak permanen kim heechul.

" dasar mental pembantu" batin mereka serempak sambil melihat leeteuk dengan tatapan iba.

" ah ya aku ingat sekarang" teriak ryeowook mengejutkan semuanya dan di balas oleh timpukan buku oleh eunhyuk yang paling kaget di antara semuanya karena ryeowook menjerit tepat di samping telinganya dan di balas oleh cengiran tak berdosa ryeowook.

" aku pernah melihat wajahnya terpampang di salah satu majalah bisnis milik appaku" ucap ryeowook dengan mata bling-bling senang karena telah berhasil mengingat hal sulit tersebut.

" oh ya ngmong-ngmong kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih, aku tidak mengerti dari tadi" tanya siwon seraya mengaruk pipinya yang memang sedikit gatal dengan tatapan innocent tak terkecuali semua melihat siwon dengan tatapan malas.

" begini lo sayang, kami sedang membahas tentang si number one atau pangeran musim dinginnya si kyu namanya kim kibum dan kebetulan kemarin ryeowookie bertemu dengannya secara langsung dan sepertinya wookie mengenal si kibum ini, begitu" jelas eunhyuk sabar pada kekasihnya yang penyakit lemotnya kadang-kadang suka kumat, sementara siwon hanya mangut-mangut mengerti.

" eh..kibum ya, apa kibum yang kalian maksud ini adalah kim kibum dari keluarga kim yang itu?!" tanya siwon mengalihkan tatapannya pada mereka semua dengan sedikit tidak yakin.

" iya memangnya kibum yang mana lagi" jawab kyuhyun malas balik menatap siwon.

" sebenarnya ini rahasia tapi bukan rahasia-rahasia banget sih soalnya bahkan hampir semua pebisnis seluruh korea tau tentang fakta apa saja mengenai keluarga kim" cengir siwon.

" sudah cepat katakan saja jangan membuat penasaran dengan kata-katamu yang berbelit itu siwon" ucap heechul yang langsung di hadiahi glare mematikan dari mata siwon namun sama sekali tidak mempan terhadap ratu iblis itu. Siwon kembali menghembuskan nafas pasrah menghadapi si ultimate uke yang tak terkalahkan.

"Dia adalah pebisnis terhebat yang pernah di ketahui oleh ayahku di usianya yang masih muda dua puluh tahun itu selain kakaknya kim jaejong tentunya yang sama-sama hebat dalam hal bisnis berbisnis juga, tapi meski kim jaejong pandai dalam berbinis namun pewaris utama keluarga kim adalah kibum sedangkan jaejong hanya berperan di balik layar selama ini, bukankah itu aneh dan ada satu kabar aneh lagi yang menyebar di antara para pebisnis itu aku tidak tau apa gosip ini benar atau hanya sebuah rumor belaka tapi ayahku bilang jika keluarga kim bukan keluarga pebisnis sembarangan tapi..." ucap siwon memberi jeda perkataannya membuat efek lebih dramatis.

" mereka adalah sekumpulan pembunuh terlatih dari sebuah organisasi rahasia yang di buat oleh kim kangin ayah kibum, bahkan rumor mengatakan kemampuan mereka setara dengan pembunuh tingkat internasional, dengar-dengar anak terakhir keluarga kim yang berusia tujuh tahun waktu itu saja bisa membunuh pengasuhnya sendiri dengan sadis, bukankah mereka mengerikan tapi masih belum ada bukti sampai saat ini sih" ucap siwon lagi yang sukses membuat semua orang terpelongoh dan sedetik kemudian mereka merubah wajahnya seperti sedia kala biasa, datar dan acuh.

" kenapa kalian tidak kaget sih?!" ucap siwon kesal dan sedikit heran tetunya dengan reaksi teman-temannya yang super datar dan sangat biasa itu mendengar ceritanya yang terasa ekstra spektakuler, mengebu dan di rasa cukup dengan tambahan efek dramatis dalam suaranya.

" pembunuh pantatku, kau pikir ini komik hah...yang benar saja, ceritamu sungguh tidak masuk akal siwonnie, mana mungkin keluarga pembunuh cih yang benar saja" ucap heechul dengan nada malasnya sedikit sarkastis menangapi ucapan siwon.

" kali ini aku setuju denganmu hyung" tambah ryeowook lagi acuh seraya mengambil snack dan memakannya cuek.

" tapi kan tidak menutup kemungkinan jika memang benar seperti itu, memang tak ada bukti yang mengarah kesana, tapi tak ada juga bukti kuat lain yang bisa menyanggahnya" ucap leeteuk logis.

" sudahlah aku pusing memikirkannya bahas yang lain saja" putus eunhyuk pada akhirnya.

Namun tidak dengan kyuhyun entah kenapa perasaannya membenarkan apapun yang di katakan siwon padanya, masih teringat jelas di benaknya raut wajah super dingin milik kibum yang lain dari biasanya, meski biasanya memang tidak jauh berbeda hanya saja tatapannya saat itu membuat kyuhyun...

-TAKUT...-

" kyu jangan bilang kau percaya padanya?!" tanya ryeowook mencolek kyuhyun yang terlihat melamun sejak tadi sambil menunjuk siwon dengan kakinya sangat tidak sopan karena tangannya sibuk mengemil snack.

" te~ttentu saja tidak bukankah itu bodoh" jawab kyuhyun tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

" yak...tidak bisakah kalian menghargai sedikit saja ucapan siwonnie" teriak eunhyuk marah.

" sudahlah hyukkie biarkan saja mereka, seperti kau tidak tau saja bagaimana sifat teman-temanmu itu, eh nanti pulang sekolah kita kencan yuk" ucap siwon dan di sambut oleh anggukan antusias eunhyuk dengan tawa lebar hampir menyobek pipinya saking senangnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Bel meraung nyaring di sekolah menengah atas tempat sekolah kyuhyun dan tak berapa lama terlihat segerombolan anak-anak sma yang keluar membludak bagai air bah berniat meninggalkan sekolah terkutuk yang memaksa mereka duduk berjam-jam mendengarkan ceramah dari mulut para guru yang bagaikan nyanyian pengantar tidur itu.

Kyuhyun terlihat melambaikan tangannya bersiap berpisah dari teman-temannya. Kyuhyun rasa dia ingin tidur saja dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang seakan-akan ingin meledak saat ini juga, dia terlihat sedikit tidak bersemangat bahkan semangatnya tak bisa kembali lagi saat mendengar tawaran yang mengiurkan dari heechul dengan pergi ke game center dan gratis memainkan apapun. Entah kenapa perasaan kyuhyun jadi sedikit melankolis saat ini, mendengar penjelasan siwon tadi entah kenapa sangat mengusiknya.

Memang kyuhuun sempat takut dengan kibum tapi sekarang rasa itu seperti menguap dan di gantikan oleh rasa lain yang kian membuncah dari menit ke menit hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak, sungguh kyuhyun ingin bertemu dengan pangeran musim dinginnya.

" kim kibum, siapakah kau, kenapa kau sangat mudah mengaduk-aduk perasaanku dan membuatku bertanya-tanya seperti ini?!" tanyanya pada angin seraya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit cerah di atas kepalanya itu dan kembali lagi menundukan kepalanya menatap jalanan beraspal sambil menendangi kerikil kecil yang tak sengaja ada di depan kakinya, entah kenapa kyuhyun sangat ingin bertemu dengan pangeran musim dinginnya itu lagi dan melontarkan beribu pertayaan yang ada di kepalanya, sudah cukup kyuhyun main-main dengan yang namanya rahasia jika bertemu lagi kyuhyun ingin tahu yang sebenarnya apapun hal terkecil yang menyangkut diri kibum dan dia berjanji akan menyatakan perasaannya pada kibum dengan begitu mungkin hatinya bisa sedikit lebih tenang, karena sangat tidak mengenakan sekali rasanya seperti ini, seperti bukan dirinya sama sekali.

" hei pangeran musim dingin, kau sukses membuatku menjadi orang bodoh di antara yang terbodoh, tidak bisakah kau datang bertangung jawab" batin kyuhyun menjerit frustasi masih berjalan sambil menunduk.

" kibum...kim kibum...apa kau merindukanku juga, karena sepertinya aku juga merindukanmu, sangat..?!" bisiknya lagi pada angin musim dingin itu yang membelai pelan surai eboninya.

" ya...aku juga merindukanmu, kyu" balas angin padanya, kyuhyun terkesiap kaget dan mendongakan wajahnya menatap sesosok pemuda yang berdiri tegak di depannya dengan sebuah tudung hodie yang menyamarkan wajahnya namun kyuhyun bisa mengenalinya tanpa kesulitan, di balik hodie itu tatapan pumuda itu menyenduh melihat kyuhyun seolah berusaha menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang kian membuncah, sungguh kyuhyun ingin menangis saat ini juga rasanya dia tidak percaya saat tuhan sedang ada di pihaknya dan mengabulkan keinginannya dengan cepat. Wajah itu? Tubuh itu? Ya itu adalah kim kibum, kibumnya pangeran musim dinginnya.

Perlahan kibum mulai mendekat kearah kyuhyun memutus jarak diantara mereka, perlahan kibum menarik tengkuk kyuhyun mendekatkan pada wajahnya meraih bibir semerah plum miliknya, mata bertemu mata dan bibir bertemu bibir. Terasa lembut, manis hanya menempel sayang tanpa tuntutan yang menjadikannya terasa begitu indah, kyuhyun memejamkan matanya berusaha menikmati sensasi tak terjelaskan tentang rasa memabukan yang baru di cecapnya, ya ini rasa dari kim kibum, miliknya. Entah kenapa kyuhyun rasanya ingin meledak dalam kebahagiaan saat ini juga.

" tuhan jika ini mimpi biarkan aku untuk tidak bangun selamanya, jika memang ini kenyataan tampar aku sekeras-kerasnya sekedar memastikan jika ini bukanlah halusinasiku saja" doa kyuhyun dalam hati, hingga di rasanya bibir bagai candu itu tak terasa lagi seolah menghilang dalam sekejab.

Dan tepukan ringan di pipinya mulai menyadarkannya dari sebuah fantasi liar yang entah kenapa terasa begitu nyata.

" kyu? Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya eunhyuk yang merasa heran dan sedikit khawatir melihat kyuhyun diam mematung dengan mata terpejam yang sedang menangis bagai orang frustasi di pinggir jalan.

" kau...kenapa kau yang muncul...mana kibum, kemana dia?! kenapa wajah jelekmu yang muncul hyuk, mana kibumku" ucap kyuhyun kesal dan menjambak eunhyuk dengan beringgas tidak terima wajah tampan kibum di gantikan dengan wajah buluk eunhyuk.

" ya...ya...kyu hentikan apa kau gila?!" teriak eunhyuk merasa pusing dan sakit pada kulit kepalanya saat kyuhyun menarik rambutnya seraya menguncangnya kasar.

" hentikan kyu kau menyakiti hyukkie jika begini?!" ucap siwon berusaha melepaskan cengkraman jemari kyuhyun pada hyukkienya. Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan tangannya tidak percaya semudah itukah dia terperdaya oleh halusinasinya sendiri, kyuhyun menunduk menatap jalan beraspal dan terisak kecil, sedikit frustasi.

" memang tidak mungkin ya, dasar kyuhyun bodoh" bisiknya di sela isak tangisnya.

" kyu kau kenapa?! Kenapa menangis?!" tanya eunhyuk menatap khawatir saat tiba-tiba seorang cho kyuhyun menangis tanpa sebab pasti di depannya. Sementara kyuhyun hanya terisak dalam diam tanpa menangapi ucapan eunhyuk dan siwon yang berusaha menenangkannya.

Terlihat di kejauhan seorang yang memakai hodie berwarna hitam menatap sedih kepada kyuhyun yang terlihat menangis terpuruk sungguh ingin rasanya dia berlari dan memeluk tubuh ringkih milik kyuhyun saat itu juga namun melihat dua orang yang menatapnya tajam dari sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri seolah melarangnya untuk mendekati kyuhyun dan semakin membuat kyuhyunnya dalam bahaya.

" maafkan aku kyu" bisiknya pilu, menatap tajam sekilas pada si pengemudi mobil hitam menyampaikan pesan tersirat pada mereka agar tidak melakukan apapun pada kyuhyun dan menghilang begitu saja bagaikan bayangan yang tak terlihat.

TBC.

Nah gimana apakah sudah terjawab semua pertayaan yang ada di dalam otak kalian hehehe

Jadi yang gg suka sama ren sebaiknya minta maaf dulu ne karena sudah salah paham #hahaha

Ok see you next chap...pai pai...^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle : pangeran musim dingin**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun**

 **Suport cast : kim heechul, lee eunhyuk, kim ryeowook.**

 **Warning : boy x boy bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summary : cho kyuhyun seorang namja imut tergila-gila dengan seorang kim kibum dan dunianya, kim kibum seorang namja dingin yang terikat dengan sebuah masa lalu kelam. mampukah kyuhyun memasuki dunia milik kibum yang memiliki ekspresi sedingin es dan membebaskannya dari masa lalunya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun ahra?!" tanya nyonya cho pada ahra yang sedang sibuk mengompres dahi kyuhyun.

" entahlah eomma panasnya tidak mau turun juga" jawab ahra cemas menunjukan termometer yang ada di tangannya yang terpampang jelas angka dua puluh sembilan koma tiga derajat.

" apa sebaiknya kita bawah kyunnie ke rumah sakit saja eomma" saran ahra karena dari kemarin kyuhyun demam dan panasnya tidak turun-turun juga. Nyonya cho menaruh mangkok bubur di atas meja nakas dan mendekati kyuhyun yang sedang tidur dengan gelisah dan keringat yang hampir membanjiri pakaiannya.

" kyunnie sayang kita pergi ke rumah sakit ya" bujuk sang ibu dengan suara halus sementara kyuhyun hanya mengeleng pelan.

" kalau kyunnie seperti ini sakitnya tidak akan sembuh-sembuh sayang" cobanya lagi dan kali kyuhyun mengeleng semakin kuat.

" aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit eomma, hiks...hiks...biarkan aku di rumah..aku janji aku akan sembuh hiks...hiks..." ucapnya sambil menangis yang membuat wajahnya yang memerah semakin memerah.

" tapi kyuhyunnie sayang jika kau ada di sini tanpa perawatan dokter kau akan semakin sakit" ucap ahra ikut membujuk.

" aku tidak mau noona, jika aku pergi kibum akan sulit mencariku hiks..hosh...hosh..." sangkalnya dengan nafas terengah-engah masih bercampur dengan tangis.

" demi tuhan kyu kau sedang meracaukan siapa, dari kemarin kau mengatakan kibum kibum terus siapa yang kau maksud berhentilah keras kepala dan turuti apa kata eomma" ucap ahra tak sabar dengan sifat keras kepala adiknya dan segala racauannya tentang pemuda yang bahkan tak tampak sosoknya itu.

" tidak mau, aku tak ingin ke rumah sakit hiks...hiks...kibummie tolong aku...hiks...hiks...aku tak ingin ke rumah sakit" tangis pilu kyuhyun sungguh kyuhyun sangat tertekan juga dan saat ini dia hanya butuh kibum bukan yang lainnya.

" ahra..." ucap eommanya seraya mengeleng memperingatkannya untuk diam saat gadis itu berniat mengatakan sesuatu

" ugh...hoek...hoek...ugh...perutku sakit..." ucap kyuhyun lemah, membuat ahra dan eommanya memucat seketika saat melihat kyuhyun memuntahkan cairan berwarna kekuningan dari mulutnya.

" aku akan panggil dokter eomma" ucap ahra berlari tergesah untuk meraih ponselnya.

.

.

" bagaimana dokter?!" tanya ahra.

" kemungkinan kyuhyun hanya kecapekan beri dia obat ini dan bila makin parah segera bawa ke rumah sakit untuk sementara saya hanya mengambli sample darahnya" ucap dokter paru baya itu sambil mengernyit aneh seraya menyerahkan resep dokter padanya.

" apa ada masalah serius dok" tanya ahra cemas sambil menerima resep itu saat menatap wajah dokter dengan raut wajah aneh.

" mungkin hanya perasaan saya saja, jika hasilnya keluar akan saya kabari, saya permisi dulu mari" ucap dokter bernama lee sang hoon itu pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga cho yang terlihat mewah meninggalkan berbagai macam pertanyaan di benak ahra.

" bagaimana?!" tanya ibu kyuhyun menuruni tangga menghampiri putri sulungnya.

" kecapekan dan demam biasa eomma" ucap ahra pada ibunya menutupi gelagat aneh sang dokter dari ibunya agar tidak khawatir terlalu berlebihan " bagaimana kyuhyun?!" tanyanya lagi.

" dia sedang tidur" jawab nyonya cho.

" aku akan pergi menebus obat dulu" ucap ahra mengambil mantelnya dan bergegas pergi ke apotik sore itu, tanpa di ketahui siapapun sesosok bayangan hitam terlihat menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar kyuhyun dengan lihai tanpa kesulitan dan menghilang di baliknya.

.

.

" ahra noona" panggil pemuda berperawakan kecil melambai memanggil ahra tepat di sebrang jalan dengan dua orang lainnya.

" bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun, apa dia baik-baik" tanya ryeowook pada ahra.

" belum panasnya bahkan semakin tinggi wookie entahlah dia tak mau di ajak kerumah sakit, aku takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya sungguh keadaannya sangat mengkhawatirkan" hela nafas pasrah ahra dengan raut wajah murung.

" kenapa kyuhyun tidak mau pergi ke rumah sakit noona?!" heechul bertanya menyuarakan isi pikiran kedua temannya.

" entahlah sepanjang hari dia meracau seorang pemuda yang bernama kibum yang tak jelas itu, apa kalian tau siapa dia, bisakah kalian membawanya ke rumah dan menyuruh membujuk kyuhyun agar mau kerumah sakit?!" tanya ahra berharap, berhenti berjalan dan menatap ketiganya bergantian.

" yang tau wajahnya hanya ryeowookie noona, karena dia yang bertemu secara langsung dan secara tidak sengaja dengan kyuhyun, kami bahkan tak tau wajah kibum sama sekali dan kami tidak bisa membawanya karena kami tidak tau dia tinggal dimana noona dia juga tidak satu sekolah dengan kami?!" jawab heechul kemudian merasa bersalah dan di angguki yang lainnya sementara ahra hanya menghela nafas panjang.

" apa kibum dan kyuhyun dekat, maksudku apa mereka pacaran?!" tanya ahra lagi dan ketiganya mengeleng bersamaan.

" bahkan mereka baru saling mengenal noona, itupun baru beberapa hari tidak mungkin jika mereka sudah pacaran" jelas ryeowook heran.

" tapi beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat kyuhyun meracau dan menanggis di pinggir jalan dan dia mengatakan jika dia bertemu dengan kibum, padahal aku tidak melihat siapapun saat itu aku bahkan heran dengan tingkah kyu yang aneh perlu waktu lama untuk menenangkannya sampai ada seorang laki-laki yang memberi milkshake gratis dan sebuah cd game terbaru untuknya baru kyuhyun bisa berhenti menangis, kalau tak salah namanya jae deh entahlah aku lupa" ucap eunhyuk mengakhiri ceritanya.

" hah...kapan kenapa dia memberi kyu cd game gratis, kenapa kau tak menghubungiku hyukkie" marah heechul pada eunhyuk karena dia merasa di khianati dan tak mendapat cd game gratisnya.

" promosi hyung, mana aku tau jika kau juga ingin" bela eunhyuk kemudian.

" sudah sudah jangan bertengkar" lerai ahra pusing juga mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang keluar dari topik yang sebenarnya.

" sekarang noona mau kemana?!" tanya eunhyuk dan ketiganya mengikuti ahra.

" ke apotik untuk menebus resep dari dokter, kalian sendiri?! Tanya ahra balik.

" rencananya kami ingin menjenguk kyuhyun noona" jawab ryeowook.

" kebetulan, kajja antar noona ke apotik dulu dan kita pulang sama-sama" ucap ahra memutuskan.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya kala merasa sentuhan tangan dingin yang membelai pipinya lembut hingga dia sedikit menggigil pasalnya sudah sejak tadi kyuhyun merasa kedinginan bahkan nyaris membeku.

" apa aku membangunkanmu?!" tanya suara berat itu dengan nada lembut.

" kau terlihat semakin pucat kyu, apa kau baik-baik saja?!" tanyanya mulai khawatir.

" ini sakit...sakit sekali kibummie hiks...hiks..." tangis kyuhyun seraya meremat dadanya yang terasa sesak saat mengenali sosok yang duduk dengan raut wajah cemas di depannya, entah kenapa melihat sosok yang di rindukannya saat ini membuat kyuhyun terasa sangat senang dan sedih juga, entah kenapa kyuhyun seolah sedang bermimpi lagi saat melihat kibum sedang duduk di ranjangnya.

" aku tau, aku membawakanmu obat minumlah" ucapnya dan mengeluarkan bungkusan tablet berwarna putih yang ada dalam kantong celananya.

" apa aku sedang bermimpi, katakan jika kau bukan khayalanku saja dan akan menghilang lagi seperti waktu itu hosh..hosh..." ucap kyuhyun dengan nada cemas melupakan rasa tidak enak dan rasa sakit yang mengerogoti tubuhnya sesaat nafasnya mulai memberat.

" kau tidak sedang bermimpi kyu dan aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi aku janji, aku akan kesini setiap hari sampai kau sembuh, sekarang minumlah obatnya" ucap kibum memasukan obat kedalam mulut kyuhyun sambil membantunya berdiri untuk meminum air putih namun sedetik kemudian kyuhyun memuntahkan kembali obat itu beserta airnya yang menyembur membasahi kaos kibum dan muntah lagi.

" maaf" bisiknya lemah merasa bersalah saat melihat kaos yang di kenakan kibum terlihat basah dan kembali merebah karena merasa kepalanya berputar dan berdenyut sakit.

Tanpa merasa marah atau jijik kibum mengambil obat yang di muntahkan kyuhyun tadi, memasukan kedalam mulutnya meminum air dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir kyuhyun mendorong dengan lidahnya agar obat itu bisa tertelan dengan sempurna kedalam perut kyuhyun, sebelum tautan bibir mereka terlepas kibum sedikit melumat bibir kyuhyun lembut menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada pemuda yang bahkan nyaris mengacak-acak pikirannya hampir setiap malam.

" hehehe terima kasih kibummie hosh..hosh.." kekeh kyuhyun dengan suara serak dan nafas tersenggal.

" sepertinya kau menyukainya" ucap kibum ikut tersenyum melihat kyuhyun tertawa senang seraya mengusap sudut bibir kyuhyun yang basah oleh air dengan ibu jarinya, di tatapnya wajah pemuda manis itu dengan lembut kibum sadar betapa dia sangat mencintai kyuhyun lebih dari yang dia kira.

" lain kali aku tak akan meminum obatku lagi, hosh... aku akan menunggumu datang dan hosh...memberikannya padaku hosh..., aku suka caramu saat hosh..memberikan obat padaku kibummie hosh...hosh..." balas kyuhyun senang melupakan sepenuhnya rasa sakit yang di rasakannya tadi entah efek obat atau efek hatinya yang sedang bahagia.

" berhentilah berbicara kyu wajahmu pucat sekali, dan jangan berpikir untuk melakukan itu, kau harus meminum obatmu teratur kyu, jika kau sembuh aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau" ucap kibum mengacak surai kyuhyun sayang entah sejak kapan kibum mulai menyukai kyuhyun, mungkin kibum sudah menyukai kyuhyun di awal pertemuannya dengan pemuda manis itu, di taman itu.

" apapun, termasuk menjadi kekasihmu hosh...hosh..?!" tanya kyuhyun setengah berharap.

" apapun, aku akan memberikannya apapun yang kau minta termasuk diriku sendiri, sekarang tidurlah aku akan menjagamu" bisik kibum ikut merebah di samping kyuhyun seraya mencium puncak kepalanya, kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban kibum seraya memeluk pinggang kibum erat.

" kibummie hosh..., katakan padaku saat itu kau memang nyata hosh..menemuiku dan menciumku hosh..., katakan jika waktu itu aku tidak sedang bermimpi hosh...hosh...?!" tanya kyuhyun nafasnya terdengar lemah dengan mata yang setengah tertutup.

" ya kyu, maaf karena membuatmu menangis waktu itu" sesal kibum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium kening kyuhyun lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya seolah dia tak pernah merasa bosan.

" terima kasih bummie" balas kyuhyun nyaris seperti bisikan dan tertidur setelahnya.

" jaljayo kyuhyunnie, semoga mimpi indah" bisiknya dengan tatapan sendu, sebelum benar-benar pergi kibum memastikan bahwa kyuhyun sudah tertidur dan tak akan membangunkannya, sungguh kibum sangat berat jika harus meninggalkan kyuhyunnya, miliknya yang paling berharga.

" cepat sembuh kyu, aku mencintaimu" bisiknya mencium bibir kyuhyun lembut dan beranjak pergi meningalkannya kediaman keluarga cho.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hyung tangkap" teriak namja berkulit tan itu~kai~pada si big head alias yesung dan terkekeh senang setelahnya saat melihat yesung terkejut dan menampik asal benda yang di lempar kai dan sukses menyiprati kemeja mahalnya dengan noda merah berbau besi itu.

" yak...kamtjong, kau ingin mati hah?!" teriak yesung marah saat melihat kemejanya terlihat kotor dan benar-benar berantakan serta bau.

" kenapa kau malah melemparnya hyung, kau tidak seru, mana jae hyung aku ingin memberikan ini padanya sebagai hadiah" tambah kai lagi seraya memungut benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah kepala manusia itu dengan darah segar

yang masih menetes di bekas perpotongan lehernya.

" apa itu mir?! Mana bagian tubuh lainnya?!" tanya yesung seolah menanyakan harga beras pada kai seraya mengusap cipratan darah di kemejanya dengan sebuah saputangan bermotif polkadot yang membuat kai mengernyit jijik melihat selerah kampungan hyungnya.

" aku memberikannya pada phil dan lil, hei kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku big head" ucap kai lagi.

" ya apa-apaan kau jangan memberi makanan philip dan lilian sembarangan apalagi dengan sampah seperti itu, dan apa maksudmu dengan mengataiku big head bocah nakal" marah yesung seraya berkacak pinggang.

" itu kenyataan hyung tak bisa di pungkiri lagi, lagipula sampah yang kau maksud ini itu daging dan mereka itu suka makan daging apanya yang salah, sudah ah aku mau pergi bicara denganmu membuatku mulas saja hyung" ucapnya kurang ajar berlalu pergi seraya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

" yak...awas kau hitam" teriak yesung mengambil sebuah katana yang terdapat di tembok dan melemparnya ke arah kai hingga mulus mengenai telinga kanannya hingga sobek dan darah segar langsung menetes dari sobekan kulitnya, sementara kai hanya balas menyeringai dengan aksi kakak keduanya itu, asal kalian tau jika yesung ingin maka bukan hanya telinga kai yang akan terluka namun bisa di pastikan kepalanyalah yang akan terpenggal.

Kai berjalan santai tak mengindahkan telingahnya yang berdarah-darah, sudah kubilang keluarga kim sangat tau bagaimana caranya mengatasi rasa sakit. Kai berhenti tepat di depan ruang kerja ayahnya samar dia mendengar suara ayahnya dan jaejong, hyung pertamanya sedang berbicara.

" jangan berlebihan jaejong, tidak seharusnya kau meracuni pemuda itu, kau terlalu gegabah, jika kibum tau kau tidak tapi kita semua akan dalam masalah besar karenanya" ucap kangin dengan nada tenang.

" hanya ingin menguji, apa dia pantas menjadi bagian dari kita tidak ada salahnya bukan, lagipula aku yakin sebelum dia benar-benar mati pasti kibum bisa menyelesaikan tantangannya tanpa kesulitan, bukankah itu juga hak kita menentukan siapa yang pantas dan tidak bersanding dengan sang pewaris jika kyuhyun tak bisa mengatasinya berarti dia memang tak pantas untuk kibum" jawab jaejong santai seolah-olah nyawa manusia hanyalah mainan baginya.

" jangan pula abaikan fakta jika kyuhyun sampai mati maka kepalamu dan kepala kita semua adalah taruhannya" ucap kangin tajam.

" percayalah dad kibum tak akan membunuh kita sampai dia mendapat penawar racun dariku karena tak ada obat yang dapat menangkalnya selain obat dariku" ucapnya tak kalah dingin.

Mendengar pembicaraan kakaknya dan ayahnya membuat wajah kai sedikit memucat pasalnya dia mendengar hal yang tak seharusnya di dengar.

" sialan, jaejong hyung awas saja jika kami terlibat kedalam bahayakarenanya" runtuk kai kesal. Memang meski acuh anggota keluarga kim tak pernah mencampuri urusan yang lain tapi lain halnya dengan kibum karena kibum adalah sang pewaris tapi sejak kejadian meninggalnya donghae kibum sudah menekankan jika mereka masih memginginkan kibum untuk jadi pewaris, maka mereka tak boleh mengusik milik kibum dan apa yang di inginkan kibum jika mereka melanggar maka bencanalah yang akan keluarga kim terima karena jika sang pewaris sampai marah dan mengamuk tak akan ada yang bisa melawan ataupun menghentikannya, karena takdir seorang pewaris adalah menjadi monster pembunuh yang tak ada tandingannya bahkan jika seluruh keluarga kim bersatupun tak akan bisa menyamai kekuatan kibum meski hanya separuh.

Kai mengeram marah dengan aksi kakak pertamanya yang sungguh di luar dugaan itu dengan cepat kai berlari meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya dan setelah menaruh kepala mir di atas guci di depan ruang kerja ayahnya dan berlari mencari yesung atau ren, semoga hal ini belum terlambat.

TBC

Huhuhu mianh jika jelek, soalnya data yang asli gg sengaja kehapus padahal lizz udah buat dari seminggu yang lalu dan udah siap publish sumpah kesel banget dan akhirnya jadi kayak gini deh maaf ya moga gg mengecewakan...

Ok see you next chap..^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle : pangeran musim dingin**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun**

 **Suport cast : kim heechul, lee eunhyuk, kim ryeowook.**

 **Warning : boy x boy bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summary : cho kyuhyun seorang namja imut tergila-gila dengan seorang kim kibum dan dunianya, kim kibum seorang namja dingin yang terikat dengan sebuah masa lalu kelam. mampukah kyuhyun memasuki dunia milik kibum yang memiliki ekspresi sedingin es dan membebaskannya dari masa lalunya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" aish...kemana sih perginya big head itu" runtuk kai kesal melongokan kepalanya mencari di beberapa ruangan yang ada di kediaman keluarga kim itu.

" kau sedang apa kamtjong?!" tanya yesung yang tiba-tiba nongol di depan wajah kai yang terkejut setengah mati mendapati wajah yesung yang mendelik seram di depannya.

" yak...aishh...apa kau ingin membunuhku big head, jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu, memangnya kau hantu" jerit kai seraya mengelus dadanya coba menahan agar jantungnya masih aman di dalam rongga dadanya.

" kau yang apa-apaan hitam main tonjok segala kau pikir aku samsak apa" ucap yesung tak kalah terkejutnya saat kai reflek meninju yesung yang di kira hantu, beruntung refleks yesung bagus sehingga dia bisa menghindar dari tinjuan kai yang sukses menjebol tembok tepat di sebelah kiri kepala yesung.

" iya maaf maaf aku hanya kaget tadi, oh ya hyung ada hal penting yang harus hyung ketahui, jaejong hyung dia sudah gila, dia telah meracuni kekasih kibum hyung bukankah itu gawat, bagaimana jika pemuda itu tewas, kau tau sendiri jae hyung adalah ahli peracik racun berbahaya...jika kibum hyung tau kita akan dalam masalah besar, yak hyung kau mendengar aku kan katakan sesuatu big head" teriak kai menguncang tubuh yesung keras karena merasa tak mendapat respon sama sekali dari hyung kepala besarnya.

" berhenti menguncangku hitam" balas yesung seraya mengeplak kepala kai namun kali ini sorot mata yesung terlihat waspada dan berbahaya.

" apa daddy tau mengenai hal ini" tanya yesung lagi dan di angguki oleh kai.

" sebaiknya jangan sampai kibum tau dengan hal ini jongin" ucap yesung tanpa mereka sadari kibum sudah berdiri di sebelah mereka.

" apa yang tak boleh aku ketahui?!" tanya kibum mengangetkan keduanya dan kai yang langsung terlonjak dan memeluk yesung ala bridal style dan keduanya melonggoh menatap kibum dengan raut wajah terkejut tak percaya dengan kehadiran kibum secara tiba-tiba dan tak lama keduanya tertawa sumbang menutupi kenyataan dari kibum dengan sedikit gugup.

" sampai kapan kalian akan melakukan pose menjijikan seperti itu, bergegaslah, makan malam akan segera di mulai" ucap kibum lagi dan berlalu begitu saja melihat kelakuan adik dan kakaknya, sepertinya kibum sudah hilang minat dengan apa yang di bicarakan yesung dan kai, kibum yakin satu hal apapun yang di bicarakan kedua orang itu pasti tidaklah penting.

" hah...syukurlah dia tidak mendengarnya dan tidak curiga sama sekali, kita selamat hyung" ucap kai seraya menghembuskan nafas lega dan tak berapa lama yesung membanting tubuh kai ke lantai.

" cih...aku bahkan tak sudi mengendongmu kamtjong, ingatkan aku untuk mandi setelah ini, aku tak mau ketularan virus hitam darimu" dengus yesung mengejek kai, gantian dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan kai yang mengumpat kasar mengatai yesung.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Siang berganti malam sama Seperti biasa keluarga kim telah berkumpul dan duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan kangin sebagai porosnya di sebelah kanannya ada kim hyun ah, kibum, jong in serta si kecil taeyeon dan di sebelah kiri kangin ada jaejong, yesung, yuu jin, myung soo dan ren mereka makan dengan tenang tanpa ada acara basa-basi atau sekedar memulai pembicaraan agar mempererat hubungan keluarga yang semakin mendingin itu seperti sebelumnya, Namun...

" kim sang chon, ko il nam, choi sam sik, jung hoo nam, oh phil suk, shin anh pyul, jang han byul, choi won, cha seo hoo, seo hyun bin bereskan mereka untukku, kibum" ucap jaejaong memecah kesunyian tanpa menatap kibum, kibum berhenti mengunyah makanannya setelah mendengar rentetan nama asing yang di ucapkan dari mulut kakak pertamanya.

" lakukan sendiri dan jangan pernah mememerintahku untuk membunuh lagi" jawab kibum acuh tak perduli.

" begitu, apa kau coba menantangku tuan kim?!" ucap jaejong menatap kibum dengan seringaian yang tercetak sempurna di wajahnya.

" tidak, aku tidak menantangmu hyung" balas kibum tenang dan mulai memakan makanannya lagi menangapi ucapan jaejong dengan santai.

" berusaha melupakan fakta oh, ingat... sekali kim tetap kim dan jangan lupa satu hal jika kau adalah pewaris kim kibum, lakukan apa yang sudah menjadi takdirmu, dan lakukan tugasmu sebagaimana kim yang seharusnya?!" perintah mutlak seorang kim jaejong menatap kibum dengan pandangan berbahaya.

" aku tak menginginkannya, ambil jika kau begitu menginginkan gelar itu, dan jangan mengatakan hal omong kosong di depanku" ucap kibum dingin balas menatap jaejong tak kalah sengit. Di luar dugaan jaejong malah terlihat tertawa senang dan memutus halilintar imajiner di antara mata mereka dan melanjutkan acara makannya kembali.

" ah...aku hampir lupa, bagaimana dengan keadaan pemuda itu apa dia baik-baik saja?!" tanya jaejong santai, tanpa di suruh gerakan pisau kibum terhenti dan menatap tajam kearah jaejong, sungguh kibum merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal ini, menyangkut kyuhyunnya.

" apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" tanya kibum curiga dengan nada dingin menusuk yang seketika membuat ruangan yang terasa tak nyaman semakin mencekam dengan aura membunuh yang mulai menguar dari tubuh kibum, semua orang yang ada di meja makan itu saling tatap dan terlihat gusar tak nyaman kecuali jaejong dan kim kangin yang masih memakan makannya dengan sikap santai.

" tidak banyak hanya memberikan salah satu temuanku, bukan hal penting tapi jika kau tak menuruti apa kataku, aku bisa memastikan dia akan mati secara perlahan-lahan dengan cara yang menyakitkan" ucap jaejong menyeringai puas menatap ekspresi tidak biasa di wajah kibum.

" kau meracuni kyuhyun?!" tanya kibum tak percaya seraya mengeram marah tanpa sadar dia telah mematahkan pisau yang ada di tangan kirinya dan langsung berdiri meninju meja dengan satu kepalan tangannya, bukan lebih tepatnya menghancurkan meja makan hingga terbelah menjadi dua dengan makanan yang tumpah berserakan di lantai.

" ya...dan waktumu tinggal dua hari sampai racun itu menyebar dan menghancurkan semua organ dalam milik kyuhyun hingga tak tersisa, kuberikan dua pilihan padamu selesaikan misi dan kuberikan obat penawarnya atau abaikan misi dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kyuhhyun mudah kan" ucap jaejong tanpa senyum menatap kibum.

Tatapan mata kibum berubah menjadi semakin dingin, terlihat semakin gelap dan terkesan buas seakan siap mencabik apapun yang ada di depannya, tanpa banyak bicara kibum menerjang jaejong dan menendangnya keras tepat di kepala hingga membuat pemuda cantik itu terpelanting sejauh tujuh meter dan suksee menghantam tembok hingga tembok tersebut hancur berkeping-keping dengan puing yang menimpah tubuh jaejong menyisahkan lubang yang menganga lebar di sana, tanpa menunggu waktu lagi kibum berlari dan menyongsong jaejong yang masih tersungkur di antara reruntuhan tembok menariknya berdiri dengan kecepatan di luar batas pemikiran manusia, kibum menendang perut jaejong dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke lantai dengan keras hingga darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya, belum puas dengan tindakannya kibum kembali menarik jaejong dan meninjunya keras dan lagi-lagi tubuh jaejong terpental jauh dan menabrak dinding lagi hingga menyebabkan adanya lubang lain yang tercipta di sana. sungguh kibum sangat ingin membunuh jaejong saat ini, kibum berniat mengakhiri semuanya dan berlari menghampiri jaejong yang bahkan sudah tak bisa berdiri dan menopang tubuhnya sendiri dengan tubuh penuh luka dan darah dimana-mana, namun gerakannya terhenti saat tiga pasang lengan kuat menahan pergerakannya, untuk pertama kalinya kibum telah di kuasai hasrat membunuh sebesar ini.

" hentikan kau bisa membunuh jaejong hyung kibum" ucap yesung yang ada di samping kanannya.

" hyung sadarlah jika jaejong hyung mati maka kyuhyun hyung juga akan mati" ucap kai yang berdiri di depan kibum berusaha menahannya dari depan sementara myung soo yang mencengkeram lengan kirinya mengangnguk mengiyakan.

" tenanglah hyung, sekarang kau hanya perlu fokus pada kyuhyun hyung tak ada waktu untuk hal seperti ini, ingat waktu sedang memburumu sekarang" tambah myungsoo memberikan alasan logis lainnya yang terdengar masuk akal dan benar adanya, kibum mengesampingkan egonya hanya demi seorang kyuhyun, orang yang di cintainya.

" lepaskan..." kibum kembali mengeram marah. "lepaskan kataku" raung kibum murka dan menghempaskan ketiga saudaranya hingga terpelanting dan saling menabrak satu sama lainnya. Sungguh kibum sadar apa yang di katakan saudara-saudaranya sangatlah masuk akal, karena racun apapun yang di buat oleh jaejong tak akan memiliki penawar, selain jaejong sendiri tak ada yang bisa membuatnya jadi seratus persen nyawa kyuhyun ada di tangan jaejong.

" kau tak apa-apa oppa?!" tanya yuu jin cemas seraya membantu jaejong untuk berdiri.

" jika bukan karena kyuhyun aku pasti sudah membunuhmu" ucap kibum pada akhirnya.

" baguslah, berikan ini untuk , kyuhyun, aku akan memberikan sisanya setelah kau selesai...uhukk, " balas jaejong dan terbatuk kemudian dengan darah yang menyembur dari mulutnya seraya melemparkan botol kecil dengan cairan yang kekuningan di dalamnya dan di tangkap sempurna oleh kibum, sebelum kibum pergi dia berdiri dengan pongah dengan mata penuh dendam menatap seluruh anggota keluarganya.

" kutekankan satu hal pada kalian semua..." ucap kibum menatap seluruh keluarganya dengan tatapan dingin menusuk.

" jangan pernah menyentuh, mengusik dan menganggu apa yang menjadi milikku, kekasihku dan hidupku, siapapun itu..aku berjanji akan membunuhnya tanpa terkecuali dengan cara paling kejam dan paling menyakitkan percayalah, "SIAPAPUN" termasuk keluargaku sendiri, aku akan mengejarnya meski harus jatuh ke neraka sekalipun" lanjutnya menekan kata siapapun seraya menguarkan hawa dingin dari sekujur tubuhnya nyaris membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terasa lumpuh seketika dan menelan ludahnya kasar, dengan tenang kibum melangkahkan kembali kakinya keluar dari ruang makan yang sudah acak-acakan itu.

Dalam silsilah keluaraga kim setiap keturunan akan menghasilkan minimal satu orang anak yang memiliki kemampuan hebat dengan bakat di luar dugaan yang akan mewarisi seluruh kemampuan dari beberapa generasi serta akan menjadi satu-satunya yang terkuat di antara yang terkuat lainnya yang akan lahir dari segi kemampuan fisik, ketahanan tubuh, reflek, intuisi serta otak yang lebih sempurna dari einstein, dan anak yang beruntung itu di sebut dengan julukan sang pewaris, namun sang pewaris tidak selalu menjadi anak pertama melainkan anak keempat dari setiap generasi keturunan yang sah dan kibumlah anak sial yang bahkan tak menginginkan takdirnya menjadi seorang pewaris keluarga kim yang menurutnya adalah keluarga paling menyedihkan dan memuakan yang pernah di kenalnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" engh...ugh..." erangan kyuhyun makin menjadi, entah kenapa tubuh kyuhyun mulai menjadi aneh padahal kemarin kyuhyun sudah sedikit baikan dan mampu memakan makanannya sendiri terlihat sekali jika dia sudah mulai membaik tapi pagi ini keadaan kyuhyun terlihat aneh, memang tubuhnya tidak panas seperti sebelumnya namun kali ini tubuh kyuhyun bahkan lebih dingin dari es dan bibirnya hampir membiru dengan keringat yang tidak sedikit dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah munculnya ruam dan lebam-lebam kebiruan yang terlihat membengkak aneh yang mulai muncul di sekitar tubuh kyuhyun.

" kyu sayang apa yang kau rasakan oh...katakan pada nuna?!" tanya ahra menatap cemas adiknya dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca.

" k~kibum" bisiknya tanpa suara dengan mata yang sudah tidak fokus.

" dia akan datang sebentar lagi kyu tunggu ya dan kyuhyuh harus makan dulu ne agar nanti kibum tidak cemas melihat kyu seperti ini" bujuk ahra lagi menyodorkan sesendok bubur pada kyuhyun, kali ini ahra tidak menolak tentang keberadaan kibum pada adiknya setidaknya dia bisa berbohong agar adiknya bahagia, pelan kyuhyun mulai membuka mulutnya namun hal mengerikan terjadi di depan mata ahra yang membulat sempurna.

" hoek...hoek...hoek..." kyuhyun memuntahkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya sangat banyak dan bahkan tidak bisa berhenti dan darah lainnya juga mulai keluar dari hidung kyuhyun.

"kyu...eommaaaa...eommaaa...hiks...hiks...kyuhyun andwe...bangun kyu...eommaa...kyuhyun eomma...hiks...hiks...jebal kyu jangan seperti ini bangunlah...eomma..." jerit histeris ahra menanggis memanggil ibunya yang sedang membuka pintu untuk ketiga sahabat kyuhyun, heechul, ryeowook dan eunhyuk yang berkunjung pagi itu mendengar teriakan ahra ke empat orang itu bergegas berlari menuju kamar kyuhyun.

" ada apa ahra?!" tanya nyonya cho cemas.

" eomma kyuhyun...hiks...hiks...dia..." ucap ahra bergetar hebat seraya memeluk kyuhyun yang terkulai lemas di pelukannya dangan darah yang membasahi bajunya dan baju ahra juga.

" astaga kyuhyun...apa yang terjadi ahra?!" tanya nyonya cho ikut panik seraya berlari mendekati kyuhyun dan ahra, dia menangis pasalnya baru beberapa menit yang lalu keadaan kyuhyun sudah membaik bahkan panas tubuhnya mulai menurun namun kenapa sekarang lain bahkan kyuhyun mulai memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, nyonya cho melihat anak bungsunya itu dengan tatapan nanar.

" cepat bawa ke rumah sakit sekarang, kalian bantu bibi mengangkat kyuhyun cepatlah" teriak nyonya cho panik dengan mata yang basah oleh air mata.

" eommaaa...kyuhyun sudah tak bernafas hiks...hiks...kyuhyun tak mau membuka matanya eomma huwaaaa..." raung ahra memeluk kyuhyun semakin erat dengan jeritan memilukan memanggil nama adiknya.

Deg

keempat manusia yang mengelilingi kyuhyun itu terlihat membeku mendengar penuturan ahra yang seolah menarik paksa nyawa dari tubuh mereka masing-masing.

" tidak mungkin" pikir mereka terkejut.

TBC

 **Oke sampai sini lizz mau kasih pengumuman ne, mulai hari ini lizz bakal ngelanjutin ff lizz sesuai dengan jumlah komentar terbanyak mulai dari pangeran musim dingin, terus hoko, di lanjut coklat strawberry, terus domino efect dst.**

 **Jadi lizz bakal fokus sama satu cerita sampai tamat dulu baru ngelanjutin cerita yang laen.**

 **Nah jika kalian pengen ff fav kalian di lanjut jangan lupa kasih review yang banyak soalnya hasil review kalian bisa menentukan ff mana yang bakal di lanjut dengan cepet.**

 **Oh ya dan untuk emon204 atau untuk yang lainnya yang bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya mereka bisa sampai di hoko?! Jawabannya adalah mereka bisa masuk tanpa perlu susah payah karena hoko akan langsung menarik jiwa mereka yang merasa putus asa dan seolah di tolak oleh dunia mereka dengan satu syarat mereka harus koma atau dalam keadaan tidak sadar, contohnya seperti kyuhyun yang tertabrak sebuah bis dan tubuhnya sedang terbaring di rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma, karena gerbang hoko akan langsung terbuka jika ada jiwa tersesat yang membutuhkannya hahahaha makin gg ngerti kan?! lizz sendiri juga bingung mau ngejelasinnya gimana lagi intinya hoko itu ada di antara dunia manusia dan akhirat dan yang bisa masuk hanyalah mereka yang tidak ingin mati namun tidak bisa hidup pula di dunianya hahahaha oke deh sekian dulu penjelasannya jika makin gak ngerti yah di ngerti-ngeriin aja yah #maksa hahahaha gaje bener nih author #goyangpatahpatahulala.**

 **Ya udah deh see you next chap guys pai pai^^**

 **Salam sayang untuk kalian semua_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle : pangeran musim dingin**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun**

 **Suport cast : kim heechul, lee eunhyuk, kim ryeowook.**

 **Warning : boy x boy bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summary : cho kyuhyun seorang namja imut tergila-gila dengan seorang kim kibum dan dunianya, kim kibum seorang namja dingin yang terikat dengan sebuah masa lalu kelam. mampukah kyuhyun memasuki dunia milik kibum yang memiliki ekspresi sedingin es dan membebaskannya dari masa lalunya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kibum berjalan dengan wajah super dingin dengan ekspresi tak terbaca mengambil tas panjang dan menghampiri rak buku yang berada di dalam kamarnya menarik sebuah buku bergambar sebuah pohon dan sebuah piano berwarna putih sedetik kemudian rak buku itu terbelah dan bergeser menjadi dua bagian yang ternyata adalah sebuah lemari penyimpanan yang berisi berbagai macam senapan laras panjang, dan senjata api lainnya yang terlihat berbahaya, dengan cekatan kibum mengambil sebuah senapan laras panjang yang selama ini dia gunakan, kibum mememasukan sebuah senapan SPR 2 bolt action berkaliber 12,7 mm x 99 mm, dengan panjang senapan 1.755 mm, berat keseluruhan 19,5 kg, panjang barel 1.055 mm, kapasitas peluru antara 5-10 butir. Rifling atau alur spiral berulir pada bagian dalam laras senjata api ini yakni 8 grooves, RH 381 mm (15") twist. Kecepatan rata-rata lesatan peluru 900 meter per detik dengan jangkauan 2 km atau 2000 mtr.

setelah memasukan senapannya kedalam tempat yang seharusnya kibum meraih jaket hitam dan sebuah topi. setelah perlengkapannya sudah siap kibum bergegas menuju ke garasi, cepat dia menghubungi sebuah nomor mengatakan sesuatu dengan intonasi tak terbantahkan, singkat, padat dan jelas, memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan dia meraih sebuah kunci motor sport berwarna hitam merah metalic miliknya di garasi, di tendangnya kasar pintu garasi hingga jebol tanpa perlu repot-repot membukanya dan membuat pintu itu sukses jatuh berdebum keras mengagetkan beberapa penjaga yang menyingkir tanpa di minta saat melihat raut wajah dingin siap membunuh miliknya. Bahkan mereka tau jika tuan muda mereka sedang menguarkan aura membunuh jika mereka salah bertindak bisa-bisa nyawa merekalah yang melayang.

kibum menstarter motornya dan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumah kyuhyun meninggalkan asap keputihan di belakangnya, tak sampai lima belas menit kibum telah sampai di depan gerbang rumah besar kediaman kyuhyun yang terbuka lebar dengan sedikit janggal, tanpa pikir panjang kibum masuk ke dalam halaman rumah kyuhyun, samar kibum mendengar suara jeritan dari dalam rumah yang entah kenapa pintunya juga sama terbukanya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja firasat buruk mulai menyerang hati kibum, di parkirnya sembarangan sepeda motornya dan berlari masuk tergesah kedalam rumah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, menuju kamar milik kyuhyunnya dan asal suara itu ternyata dari sana, tangisan dan teriakan kini semakin jelas terdengar telingahnya dengan langkah sedikit gemetar kibum terus melangkah memasuki kamar kyuhyun, betapa kagetnya dia saat tau pemuda yang di cintainya tergolek bersimbah darah dengan begitu mengenaskan di dalam pelukan seorang wanita berusia sekitar duapuluh dua tahunan dan seorang wanita paruh baya berserta tiga orang pemuda lainnya yang terlihat menangis serta mengerubutinya.

" kyu..." ucapnya tersenggal, kibum rasa nyawanya sudah melayang kali ini, dia sungguh tak percaya tidak mungkin kyuhyunnya pergi batin kibum berteriak, ayolah kibum bukan saatnya melihatmu diam mematung seperti orang idiot seperti itu, cepat kibum menerobos masuk menyingkirkan ryeowook dan eunhyuk yang terkesiap kaget dengan kedatangan pemuda yang tak di sangkah-sangkah akan datang kesana, jika bukan dalam keadaan gawat mungkin ryeowook akan memekik kaget melihat penampakan pemuda super keren dan ganteng namun terlihat berbahaya itu.

Kibum mendekat ke arah kyuhyun mengecek nadi yang ada di lehernya, kibum merasakan denyut lemah di sana, cepat dia mengeluarkan cairan kekuningan yang di berikan oleh jaejong, memasukannya pada jarum suntik yang di bawahnya serta, setelah terisi kibum mencoba menusukan jarum suntik itu pada lengan kyuhyun namun tangannya di tahan oleh ahra yang menatap tak suka dengan kedatangan kibum.

" apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kyuhyun, siapa kau?!" sentak ahra menatap nyalang ke arah kibum dengan mata merah dan sembab penuh air mata.

" menyingkirlah..." ucap kibum dingin seraya mengeram di tepisnya tangan ahra kasar, entah kenapa tatapan kibum mampu untuk membungkam tangisan ahra dan terasa menciutkan nyalinya melihat ekspresi pemuda yang tak di kenalnya itu.

" nuna biarkan dia, percayalah dia tak akan menyakiti kyuhyun, biarkan dia membantu kyuhyun nuna, dia adalah kibum?!" jelas ryeowook seraya membujuk ahra yang terlihat enggan meninggalkan adiknya, semua orang yang ada di sana tersentak kaget pasalnya orang yang selama ini di racaukan kyuhyun akhirnya menampakan diri dengan cara tak terduga, ahra menyingkir membaringkan tubuh kyuhyun ke atas kasur perlahan dan mempersilahkan kibum untuk melakukan apapun asal bisa membuat kyuhyun bangun dan membuka matanya. Kibum menyuntikan cairan itu ke tubuh kyuhyun dan dia menunggu sampai...

" shiitt..." kibum mengumpat pelan saat mengetahui jantung kyuhyun berhenti seketika dan aliran udara terasa berhenti dari hidung kyuhyun, dengan gerakan cepat kibum menekan dada kyuhyun dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas bermaksud memberikan nafas buatan, menekan dada dan menyalurkan nafas, menekan dada dan menyalurkan nafas berulang-ulang kibum melakukan gerakan itu berharap apa yang di lakukannya berhasil mengembalikan nafas kyuhyun, namun setengah jam kibum melakukan hal itu tak mendapat respon apapun dari kyuhyun, pemuda itu tetap keukeuh menutup matanya seolah tidur adalah hal paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya dan dia bahkan tak sudi untuk membuka matanya dan kembali terbangun.

" jebal kyu...bangunlah, buka matamu, jangan kecewakan aku..." ucap kibum mulai putus asa namun tak menghentikan apapun yang di lakukannya sampai matipun kibum akan berusaha membuat kyuhyunnya kembali.

" aku mohon...kyu bangunlah, jangan biarkan aku menjadi pembunuh keluargaku sendiri, aku mohon buka matamu, jangan pergi...jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap kibum tersendat, kali ini matanya terlihat memerah dan berkaca-kaca, otaknya terasa kacau seakan berhenti untuk berfungsi, sekelebat bayangan buruk mulai menghantuinya, sungguh kibum tidak akan pernah siap jika dia harus kehilangan kyuhyun, kibum bersumpah jika hari ini kyuhyun sampai kehilangan nyawanya, dia akan kembali kerumahnya membawa senapan runduk miliknya yang tersimpan aman di dalam tasnya membantai seluruh keluarganya, meledakkan kepala mereka satu-satu di mulai dari jaejong dan di akhiri dengan kangin setelahnya kibum akan menodongkan senjatanya ke kepalanya dan meledakkan kepalanya sendiri, sungguh kibum akan melakukan itu jika sampai nyawa kyuhyun tidak bisa di selamatkan.

" kyu...aku mohon buka matamu" bisik kibum dengan suara serak tanpa terasa bulir bening menetes dari kedua bola matanya sungguh kali ini kibum sangat ketakutan.

" saranghae..kyu..." bisik kibum lirih, matanya mulai memburam namun dia tetap berusaha hingga detakan itu kembali dan terlihat kyuhyunnya mulai menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan dia terbatuk hebat seketika membuat kibum dan kelima manusia yang berdiri di sana menghela nafas lega, kibum melemas seketika saat di rasa ketakutan mulai berlari menjauh darinya di peluknya kyuhyun erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

" kibummie..." ucap khuhyun lemah di dalam pelukan kibum.

" terima kasih...terima kasih telah hidup" bisik kibum seraya mengusap air matanya kasar, kini tatapan mata yang tadinya meredup kembali menajam dan berkilat berbahaya.

Tak berapa lama segerombolan dokter dan perawat khusus keluarga kim yang sengaja di telepon oleh kibum datang dengan sangat terlambat mulai memasuki kamar kyuhyun dengan membawa berbagai macam alat-alat medis, kibum melepas pelukannya mengeram marah melihat beberapa dokter yang bodoh karena keterlambatan mereka untung saja kyuhyun sudah bernafas kembali jika tidak mereka juga rasanya tak pantas untuk hidup, para dokter itu ketakutan dengan auman kibum dan mencicit meminta maaf memohon pengampunan dari seorang kim kibum karena kedatangannya yang amat sangat terlambat karena terjebak macet karena terjadi kecelakaan di jalan yang di laluinya, asal tau saja kibum sama sekali tak menerima alasan apapun meskipun ada dari mereka yang mati mendadak sekalipun mereka harus datang tepat waktu, namun untuk kali ini dia membiarkannya karena kyuhyunnya sedang membutuhkan bantuan dan perawatan mereka, kibum membiarkan para dokter-dokter itu menangani kyuhyun dan memasang berbagai alat medis di tubuhnya. Setelah selesai kibum kembali mendekati ranjang kyuhyun mengecup bibir kyuhyun lembut dan menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

" tunggulah sebentar lagi" ucapnya pada kyuhyun yang kini sudah kembali memejamkan matanya. Seolah-olah matanya tengah di tauti oleh berton-ton besi dan benda berat lainnya yang menahannya untuk terbuka.

" jaga kyuhyun untukku" perintah kibum pada semua orang yang ada di sana dengan nada angkuh, tanpa menunggu jawaban kibum mengambil tasnya berjalan meninggalkan kamar kyuhyun dan merongoh ponsel yang ada di saku celananya mendial nomor jaejong dan pada deringan pertama langsung di angkat olehnya.

" berapa banyak racun yang kau berikan padanya brengsek, sedetik aku terlambat kyuhyun bisa kehilangan nyawanya, kau sungguh membuatku kesal kim jaejong" teriak kibum murka di telepon sementara orang yang ada di seberang line terlihat menjauhkan ponsel dari telingahnya saat mendengar raungan kemarahan adiknya itu.

" berikan penawar itu pada ren sekarang juga, jangan sampai aku kesana dan meledakkan kepalamu, sungguh aku sangat ingin membunuhmu" kibum mengeram tertahan seraya memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk mengendalikan amarahnya.

"satu jam...aku akan membereskan mereka semua, jika aku kembali dan kyuhyun masih belum mendapat penawarnya aku bersumpah akan mencabik-cabikmu dengan cara yang sangat menyakitkan, percayalah" ucap kibum dingin dengan intonasi berat menutup ponselnya, meremasnya hingga benda persegi itu hancur di tangannya, dia mengumpat sekali dan kembali berjalan tenang namun nafasnya masih memburu, kibum berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya, sungguh emosi kibum kali ini benar-benar di luar kontrol dan seakan mampu untuk meledakkan dirinya sendiri, dia berjalan angkuh ke arah motornya, menstarter dan melajukan motornya meninggalkan kediaman kyuhyun dengan kecepatannya yang sama menuju ke sebuah tempat eksekusinya dan menukar sepuluh nyawa sampah tak berguna demi sebuah nyawa yang sangat berharga untuknya, nyawa kyuhyunnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Jaejong menatap ponselnya yang telah di matikan secara sepihak oleh kibum, bahkan kibum tak membiarkan sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" sepertinya kau dalam masalah besar kali ini hyung?!" ucap yesung santai menyilangkan tangannya dan duduk di atas sandaran sofa menatap jaejong, sementara jaejong hanya bisa nyengir pasrah.

" apa yang di katakannya?!" tanya yuu jin tanpa menatap dan sibuk memasang perban dan memberi obat pada luka-luka jaejong.

" dia bilang akan membunuhku jika dalam satu jam kyuhyun tak mendapatkan penawar racunnya, ya seperti itulah" jawaban santai keluar dari mulut jaejong.

" lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung?!" tanya kai menatap hyungnya penasaran, sementara jaejong hanya nyengir kuda dan bersikap santai seperti biasanya, sikap ramah dan humorisnya kembali lagi, ya inilah kim jaejong yang sebenarnya tanpa topeng dan tanpa adanya manipulasi.

" apalagi sudah jelas kan, ren..." panggil jaejong kearah pemuda yang terdiam di pojokan itu, duduk tenang tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, ren menatap jaejong menanti apa yang akan di katakan jaejong padanya. Dan jaejong melempar botol kecil lainnya pada ren.

" berikan itu pada kyuhyun, dan sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya, oh ya katakan juga pada kyuhyun kalau dia bisa berkunjung kesini kapanpun dan kalau ingin sekiranya dia ingin membalasku juga tak apa-apa, sepertinya itu cukup adil" ucap jaejong mengakhiri ucapannya sambil nyengir dan mengendikan bahunya tak perduli.

" harusnya aku juga ikut menonjokmu hyung, kau terlalu kekanakan dan juga sangat menyebalkan" ucap ren sengit menangkap botol tersebut dan pergi setelahnya bersiap meninggalkan kediaman keluarga kim dan bergegas menuju rumah kyuhyun, sementara jaejong hanya tertawa renyah seraya mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, sepertinya ren juga marah padanya.

" yak...itu sakit yuu jin" teriak jaejong saat yuu jin mengeplak kepala kakak pertamannya itu keras.

" lain kali jika kau bosan cari orang lain yang bisa kau kerjai, gara-gara kau kami semua jadi susah" gerutu yuu jin menatap dingin jaejong, Sementara yesung, kai, myung soo dan taeyeon menatap jaejong malas.

" ah...maaf..maaf, aku memang sedikit keterlaluan, tapi bukankah kita tak bisa membiarkan kibum seperti itu terus, akan sangat merepotkan jika kalian ataupun aku yang terus-terusan mengantikan tugasnya, itu juga bagian dari tugasku juga yang mengharuskan ku menanggung semua konsekuensi dari semua tindakan yang kalian lakukan termasuk kibum, karena dia adalah seorang pewaris, jika kibum tak melakukan tugasnya dengan benar kalian tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku nantinya" jawab jaejong mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke luar jendela, membayangkan penyiksaan besar yang di lakukan dewan besar padanya yang tidak mudah bila di bandingkan dengan hukuman yang pernah di lakukannya pada kibum dulu, mereka adalah tetua-tetua keluarga kim, seperti kakek, nenek dan paman-pamannya yang menaruh harapan besar pada kibum selaku sang pewaris, apabila kibum sampai gagal maka jaejonglah yang akan di hukum atas hal yang tak pernah di lakukannya makanya jaejong sangat protektif dengan apapun yang di lakukan oleh kibum.

" aku ikut prihatin dengan nasibmu juga hyung sungguh beruntung karena aku bukan dirimu, tapi sepertinya aku juga mulai paham tentang perasaan kibum, entah kenapa saat kau menyinggung kata pewaris dan segala tanggung jawab sebagai seorang kim membuatku sedikit muak" ucap yesung jujur dan jaejong hanya tertawa renyah saat mendengarnya.

" kau benar hyung, tidak bisakah hal itu di hentikan saja, menjadi seorang kim, menjadi pewaris menjadi keluarga tidak biasa, hidup penuh dengan aturan dan di haruskan menjalankan perintah tanpa bantahan, itu sungguh hal yang memuakan dan sungguh beban yang berat, akupun tak mau jika harus di jadikan pewaris seperti kibum hyung, bahkan kita sudah di ajarkan cara membunuh dari usia lima tahun bukankah itu keterlaluan" balas myungsoo mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan sedikit nada kelam dalam suaranya.

" akupun sama, aku juga tak ingin jika nantinya aku menikah dan memiliki anak dan mereka merasakan tanggung jawab besar sebagai seorang kim, aku tak ingin anakku bernasib sama sepertiku, aku ingin membesarkan anakku dengan normal tanpa ada bayang-bayang dari nama kim yang terlalu berat di sandang dan terlalu menakutkan bagiku, aku hanya ingin hidup normal, ayolah aku bahkan masih enam belas tahun" ucap kai menambahi seolah-olah saat ini dia sudah siap menikah dan memeiliki seorang anak.

" kau benar oppa, tapi sebelum itu yang harus kau pikirkan adalah mencari wanita yang mau kau nikahi, aku ragu ada seorang wanita yang mau denganmu, lagipula mana ada wanita yang mau menikah dengan laki-laki dekil tak berguna sepertimu" sambung si kecil taeyeon pedas dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu seketika tertawa senang mendengar penuturan bocah kelewat dewasa di usia sepuluh tahunnya, sementara kai mendelik sebal melihat adik perempuannya yang tidak ada polos-polosnya itu, namun dalam hati masing-masing seolah membenarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan itu, menjadi seorang kim sama tersiksanya dengan menjadi seorang tahanan yang bersalah dan di vonis mati tepat pada hari itu juga, sungguh keenam manusia itupun sama ingin hidup bebas, hidup dengan normal tanpa ikatan atas nama marga kim yang di sandangnya, hidup normal seperti manusia pada umunnya, berkencan, mencari kekasih yang mencintainya dan di cintainya, menikah, memiliki anak-anak yang imut dan lucu dan hidup bahagia seperti keluarga normal lainnya.

" tapi itu tak mungkin, sayangnya kita di takdirkan menjadi seorang kim dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi seorang kim sampai kita mati" senyum miris tercetak di wajah jaejong dan helaan nafas berat mulai menguar dalam ruangan itu.

" kau benar" balas yesung melihat langit yang sama di luar jendela rumah megahnya dan suasana kembali menghening, keenam manusia itu terdiam berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Dengan santai kibum memasuki sebuah hotel dan memesan sebuah kamar di meja resepsionis, namun siapapun bisa melihat dengan jelas sorot mata tajam mengancam yang di perlihatkan dalam kedua manik gelapnya. Setelah mendapat kunci kibum memasuki lift mengeratkan jaketnya dan membenarkan letak topinya seraya menaikan sedikit kacamata khusus yang selalu di gunakan dalam setiap aksinya yang tak pernah absen dan bertengger manis di atas hidung mancungnya, tak berapa lama lift terbuka pada angka lima belas perlahan kibum berjalan menuju kamar lima ratus satu, di gesekkan kartu yang ada dalam gengamannya hingga bunyi "tiitt" kecil terdengar, perlahan namun pasti kibum membuka pintu itu dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar yang terlihat sangat mewah dengan dekorasi modern yang mengagumkan sungguh harga permalam kamar suit room dengan single bed itu mungkin bisa menguras kantong tapi tidak dengan kibum bahkan harga sebesar itu bukan apa-apa baginya bagi keluarganya, kibum meletakkan tasnya menarik kursi tepat di depan jendela yang sudah di bukanya ke arah balkon yang tidak terlalu luas namun tidak sempit juga. Di bukanya tas itu secara perlahan mengeluarkan senapan runduk tipe SPR 2 bolt action, merancangnya sedemikian rupa hingga terasa cocok seperti keinginannya, tak berapa lama kibum telah siap dengan senapan di tangannya dan siap memuntahkan peluru-peluru panas itu pada targetnya. Kibum menyentuh sesuatu di gagang kacamatanya dan tak lama menampilkan sebuah hologram wajah beberapa orang asing yang belum pernah di temuinya dan mereka adalah target kibum selanjutnya.

Kibum kembali melihat kearah telescopic miliknya mengkeker beberapa orang yang sedang asing berbincang di dalam keramaian pesta sore itu di sebuah gedung yang berjarak seribu meter lebih dari gedung tempat kibum berada dan gotcha di lihatnya beberapa wajah targetnya yang terlihat tertawa menjijikan di antara kerumunan manusia-manusia itu, kibum bersiap mengunci targetnya dan mulai menembak.

" satu.."

" dua.."

" tiga.."

Dan seterusnya kibum menghitung jumlah peluru yang melesat sempurna tanpa pernah meleset satu kalipun, kibum menembaki targetnya satu persatu tepat di kepalanya yang menyebabkan mereka tewas seketika, teriakan-teriakn mulai terdengar saat melihat beberapa orang terbunuh dan ambruk di depan mata mereka yang mengemparkan pesta namun tak ada yang bisa menghentikan kibum dengan tatapan "eagle eyesnya" karena siapapun yang sudah berada dalam area pandangnya tak akan pernah bisa menghindari muntahan peluru yang di keluarkan oleh kibum karena kibum tak pernah meleset sekalipun.

" game over" ucapnya setelah dia selesai menghitung sampai sepuluh yang menandakan misinya telah sukses bahkan lebih cepat dari janjinya yang di berikan pada jaejong, cepat dan tenang kibum membereskan perlengkapannya, keluar dari hotel bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dan meluncur tenang menuju ke rumah kyuhyunnya tak tampak penyesalan sekalipun, ketakutan atau rasa bersalah di wajahnya karena telah membunuh sepuluh orang dalam waktu lima belas detik, ya karena dia adalah kim kibum seorang pewaris yang mewarisi darah dari seorang kim myung do kakek atau bisa di sebut ayah dari kim kangin yang berdarah dingin.

TBC

#kim bersaudaa#

1\. Kim jaejong

Tanggal lahir : 26 januari..

Keahlian : kamuflase dan racun.

Jaejong adalah seorang jenius yang bisa memperkirakan keadaan dan membuatnya sesuai dengan apa yang di inginkannya dan dia juga sangat ahli dalam menciptakan racun yang berbahaya dengan kadar yang sangat mematikan.

Usia : 26 thn.

2\. Kim yesung

Tanggal lahir : 24 agustus...

Keahlian : bermain pedang

Usia : 24 thn

Bisa di sebut juga seorang assasin di dalam keluarga kim, memiliki kecepatan yang hampir sama dengab kibum dan julukannya adalah pembunuh bayangan

3\. Kim yuu jin

Tanggal lahir : 9 april...

Keahlian : komputer dan perangkat lunak lainnya.

Usia : 23 thn

Seorang hacker dengan seribu satu wajah yang mampu membobol rekening bank atau suatu informasi dari badan negara yang terlindung kerahasiannya dan dia juga mampu membuat dan mengirim virus komputer yang mematikan, nickmanenya adalah aprodite, yuu jin juga pengidap D.I.D.

4\. Ren

Tanggal lahir : 3 november...

Usia : 21 thn

Keahlian : bisa meniru suara dan wajah seseorang.

Meski ren tak memiliki basic kuat sebagai seorang kim namun kemampuan menirunya patut untuk di pertimbangakan, dalam hal meniru kemampuan ren adalah sempurna tanpa cacat, ren juga di juluki dengan sebutan "seribu wajah".

5\. Kim kibum

Tanggal lahir : 21 agustus...

Usia : 20 thn

Keahlian : penembak jitu dengan tingkat akurasi mencapai 100%.

Meski kibum adalah anak kelima namun dalam silsilah keluarga kibum tetap jadi anak ke empat. Kibum memiliki kecepatan sama nyaris sama seperti yesung dan otak jenius seperti yuu jin, juga tatapan " eagle eyesnya" yang sempurna, dia juga jago dalam pertarungan jarak pendek dan jarak jauh tipe monster pembunuh yang tidak akan segan melihat darah. ( sebelum bertemu donghae sosok kibum jauh terlihat sangat menakutkan).

6\. Kim myung soo

Tanggal lahir : 13 maret...

Usia : 18 thn

Keahlian : pembuat bom

Myung soo adalah sosok yang paling pendiam diantara kim bersaudara, seorang ahli bahan-bahan peledak dan ahli dalam perakitan bom, mampu menciptakan bom dengan daya ledak tinggi meski dengan alat seadanya seperti " rice cooker" misalnya mampu di rubah dan di jadikan sebagai bom, tubuh myung soo selalu beraroma mesiu.

7\. Kim jong in/kai

Tanggal lahir : 14 januari...

Usia : 16 thn

Keahlian : memainkan pisau dan bela diri.

Kim jong in sama halnya seperti yesung namun jong in lebih sadis dan tak pernah memakai perasaan saat membunuh. Jika yesung adalah spesialis pertarungan jarak dekat, jong in bisa melakukan keduanya jarak dekat maupun jarak jauh dengan senjata atau tanpa senjata, jong in adalah yang terkuat kedua di keluarga kim setelah kibum, nama pangilannya adalah "eksekutor".

8\. Kim taeyeon

Tanggal lahir : 9 maret...

Usia : 10 tahun

Keahlian : ?

Kim taeyeon adalah anak terakhir di keluarga kim, belum di ketahui kemampuan apa yang di milikinya tapi yang jelas taeyeon adalah gadis cilik berbahaya yang mampu membunuh dan memutilasi pengasuhnya sendiri di usia tujuh tahun.

Nah itu semua penjelasan singkat tentang anggota keluarga kim. Lizz merasa chal kali ini gg banget jadi kalau sekiranya sangat mengecewakan lizz mohon maaf ya...

Oh ya Lizz juga mau minta maaf dengan amat sangat soal kesalahan tulis dengan suhu panas demam kyuhyun yang ada di chap delapan kalau gg salah yang seharusnya tiga puluh sembilan koma tiga malah jadi dua puluh sembilan koma tiga, sumpah lizz bahkan gg sadar waktu itu dan terima kasih sangat buat "pembuat cerita" yang menyadarkan lizz dari kedodolannya #bungkuk-bungkuk

Dan nanti akan di jelaskan di chap depan sebenarnya apa dan siapa serta pekerjaan apa yang di lakukan oleh kim family mungkin juga next chap bakal jadi chap terakhir, mungkin lo...tapi lihat aja nanti hehehe.

Ok next chap, jangan lupa reviewnya ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle : pangeran musim dingin**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun**

 **Suport cast : kim heechul, lee eunhyuk, kim ryeowook.**

 **Warning : boy x boy bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summary : cho kyuhyun seorang namja imut tergila-gila dengan seorang kim kibum dan dunianya, kim kibum seorang namja dingin yang terikat dengan sebuah masa lalu kelam. mampukah kyuhyun memasuki dunia milik kibum yang memiliki ekspresi sedingin es dan membebaskannya dari masa lalunya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" dia kenapa sih?!" tanya eunhyuk yang baru datang membawa beberapa cemilan dari kantin bertanya pada ryeowook dan heechul yang menatap aneh kelakuan kyuhyun, kini ketiganya duduk berjejer dengan tenang menatap penuh minat pada kyuhyun yang menjadi fokus mereka.

" jangan tanya kami juga bingung" jawab ryeowook membalas dengan tatapan heran.

"jangan-jangan otaknya mulai rusak gara-gara racun ya?!" tanya heechul mengira-ngira seraya menatap kedua sahabatnya itu ngeri. Sementara yang di tatap hanya mengendikan bahunya tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun di nyatakan sembuh setelah dua minggu masa pengobatannya berkat dokter-dokter hebat yang di kirim oleh keluarga kim yang memungkinkan kyuhyun untuk sembuh lebih cepat dan berkat kedatangan ren juga, manusia blonde itu membawa cairan aneh yang ternyata adalah sebuah obat penawar racun, menjelaskan segalanya jika ternyata kyuhyun di racuni oleh seseorang tapi tidak mengatakan jika seseorang itu adalah jaejong, membuat kami sedikit syok juga tak mengira jika kyuhyun akan di racuni seperti itu hingga menyebabkan paru-paru dan ginjalnya sedikit bermasalah dan mungkin akan merembet ke otaknya karena sejak kejadian itu kyuhyun sepertinya menunjukan tanda-tanda keautisannya, untung saja nyawa kyuhyun bisa di selamatkan, kalau melihat keadaan dia sebelumnya nyaris membuat mereka semua putus asa dan Sampai saat ini kyuhyun masih dalam pengawasan dokter meski dia sudah di nyatakan sembuh.

mulai hari ini kyuhyun di ijinkan masuk sekolah karena rengekkannya yang seakan menulikan gendang telinga, dengan terpaksa sang eomma mengijinkan kyuhyun untuk kembali ke sekolah lagi meski berbekal banyak syarat dan pantangan yang harus di patuhi oleh kyuhyun yang sukses masuk telinga kiri bocor di telinga kanan, sekedar lewat dan wassalam kemudian.

" kyu berhentilah bersikap aneh, kau mulai menakutiku" ucap ryeowook yang sejak tadi melihat kelakuan ajaib kyuhyun dari menari-nari tak jelas dengan gaya aneh dan bermacam-macam, trus memasang wajah sedih seperti anak anjing yang terbuang, jingkrak-jingkrak tidak jelas lalu tertawa seperti orang idiot dan bermonolog serta berbicara sendiri seperti orang yang tidak waras seperti itu terus hampir satu jam lamanya, untung saja dua jam ini kelas kosong, demi tuhannya siwon setidaknya mereka bisa bernafas lega karena membebaskan mereka dari pelajaran yang sama sekali membosankan dan menghambat perkembangan otaknya hingga menjadi prematur.

" duduklah ceritakan pada kami apa yang menganggumu, jangan bertingkah seolah kau adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa kyu, kau membuatku mengkhawatirkan kewarasannu" kyuhyun mendelik dan mendeplak kepala eunhyuk sadis saat mendengarkan ucapannya yang kurang ajar itu.

" enak saja, aku masih waras tau" runtuknya tak terima namun di turuti juga, kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di depan ketiga manusia yang masih menatap padanya itu.

" hah...aku kangen padanya, tidahkah kalian kasian padaku aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya sejak hati itu, apa dia bohong ya dan tidak mau menemuiku lagi" ucapnya lirih dengan tatapan mengalau sambil menatap ketiga sahabatnya dengan tatapan tiga L, lemah, letih, lesu.

" tapi benar kan kalau dia datang kerumahku waktu itu. Aku tau jika kibum menyukaiku, ceritakan lagi kejadian waktu itu aku ingin dengar" teriak kyuhyun bersemangat lagi berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya yang tadi, kyuhyun gampang sekali berubah mood, entahlah apa alasan kibum karena tak menampakan batang hidungnya sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

" malas ah" jawab heechul memberikan tatapan bosan pada kyuhyun dan asyik mengemil snack yang di bawa eunhyuk tadi sementara ryeowook sedang sibuk menghitung sesuatu.

" ah gitu deh heechulie tidak asyik, ayolah ceritakan ceritakan..." ucap kyuhyun manja serta mengeluarkan buing-buing andalannya, sungguh kyuhyun sangat aneh, dia bersikap tidak seperti biasanya, bukan kyuhyun sekali membuat ketiganya bertanya-tanya dan mengernyit aneh, pasalnya sejak kyuhyun sadar sikapnya yang semula aneh berubah menjadi semakin aneh saja.

" kyu kami bahkan sudah menceritakannya kejadian itu sebanyak tiga puluh kali, apa kau tak bosan, aku saja yang cerita bosan mengulang-ulang cerita yang sama" tambah ryeowook lagi dengan raut wajah serius selesai menghitung berapa kali dia bercerita kepada kyuhyun.

" kau benar" ucap kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari lengan heechul dengan raut yang kembali terlihat sedih.

" aku kangen dengannya wookie" teriak kyuhyun frustasi pasalnya sejak dia sadar tak pernah sekalipun kibum muncul di depannya, hal ini membuatnya kadang sedikit ragu jika kejadian yang di alaminya adalah nyata, seperti kyuhyun sedang bermimpi saja tentang pangeran musim dinginnya yang tiba-tiba lenyap dan tak berbekas.

Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk kepala kyuhyun seperti menepuk kepala anak anjing dan kyuhyun balik menatap eunhyuk yang spechlees melihat wajah mewek kyuhyun.

" sabar saja mungkin dia sedang sibuk" ucap eunhyuk, kyuhyun hanya diam tak merespon dengan lesu. Sampai akhir hari itu jam terus kosong hingga waktu kepulangan mereka di percepat karena sesuatu hal yang harus di lakukan oleh para guru tersebut yang entah apa itu kyuhyun tak perduli.

" kita beli parfait yuk, katanya ada kedai baru buka yang memberi potongan setengah harga bagi yang belum punya pasangan lo" ucap eunhyuk ceria.

" hei...apa-apaan kau bukankah kau dan heechulie hyung sudah punya kekasih ya, awas ya aku adukan lo?!" ucap ryeowook menyipitkan mata seraya menyeringai senang.

" benar-benar mau kau kemanakan mereka" tanya kyuhyun antusias ikut meledek heechul dan eunhyuk dengan raut yang kembali ceria serta membenarkan kata-mata ryeowook, sepertinya kyuhyun mengalami mood swing parah.

" dengar ya...saat kami sendiri kami adalah manusia single yang bahagia, saat kami jalan berdua kami adalah pasangan yang bahagia, karena kami pintar jadi kami bisa menyesuaikan dengan kondisi, benarkan hyuk" jelas heechul dengan nada sing a song nya menatap eunhyuk yang menganguk-anguk setuju.

" alah...bilang saja jika hyung juga ingin parfait dengan potongan harga ckckck" decak kyuhyun di balas oleh cengiran heechul.

" eh seperti pernah kenal deh...hei...bukankah itu kibum?!" ucap ryeowook dengan nada tak percaya menunjuk manusia keren yang kini sedang di kerubuti oleh gadis-gadis dan pemuda berstatus uke dengan sikap heboh. Pantas saja siapapun akan berteriak histeris jika lawannya adalah kibum, apalagi melihat gayanya yang keren saat ini dengan kaos v-neck berwarna hitam dan celana jeans senada serta kacamata hitam dan rambut acak-acakannya yang di biarkan melambai di tiup oleh angin yang sukses menambah kadar ketampananya, apalagi sebuah mobil sport dengan warna merah berkilau yang ada di belakang kibum terlihat sangat berkelas dan mampu membuat siapa saja menjerit bahagia karena matanya telah di manjakan oleh sesuatu yang indah-indah.

" cih...kau sangat beruntung cho, bikin iri saja?!" ucap heechul seraya mendeplak kepala kyuhyun sadis. Sementara mata kyuhyun membola tak menghiraukan heechul dan rasa sakit di kepalanya, yang ada di otaknya hanya kibum kibum dan kibum, dia berlari ke arah kibumnya serta menatap sengit gadis-gadis dan pemuda berstatus uke agar pergi menjauh dari kibumnya seraya menunjukan sikap seperti seekor kucing betina yang anak-anaknya sedang di ganggu, sungguh kelakuan kyuhyun bahkan terlihat semakin konyol saja.

" kau yakin dia baik-baik saja?!" tanya ryeowook menatap kyuhyun spechless.

" kurasa otaknya memang agak terganggu" balas heechul.

" tidak, sepertinya kyuhyun terkena sawan deh" lanjut eunhyuk tidak nyambung, sementara heechul dan ryeowook menatap malas ucapan eunhyuk dan mereka bertiga berhenti dengan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh dari eunhyuk dan kibum hanya diam mengawasi tak ingin ikut campur.

" hentikan kyu?!" ucap kibum geli sendiri melihat tingkah kyuhyun yang membuatnya sedikit tergelitik untuk tidak tertawa, menarik kyuhyun pelan mengalihkan fokusnya dari sekumpulan yeoja dan namja berstatus uke yang masih menjerit-jerit menyebalkan.

" kenapa jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kau tidak suka aku datang kesini oh?!" tanya kibum dengan senyum sejuta wattnya seraya memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, membuat kyuhyun sedikit menahan nafas tidak kuat menahan pesona kibum yang terlalu kuat untuknya.

" tidak..." balas kyuhyun merajuk. " _Aisshh...kibum bodoh berhentilah menebar foromonmu kemana-mana aku benci melihat kau di tatap liar oleh mereka, kau itu miliku dan hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya"_ batin kyuhyun menjerit sungguh ingin sekali kyuhuun berlari ke mini market terdekat dan membeli kantong kresek untuk di pakaikan di wajah kibum, " _arggghhh...pikiran macam apa ini berhentilah berpikiran konyol kyu_ " batinnya berteriak lagi, kibum menatap kyuhyun intens yang terlihat menekuk wajahnya dan mengerutu tanpa suara membuat kibum tersenyum lagi melihat kyuhyun entah kenala saat melihat wajah pemuda manis itu hati kibum terasa hangat, sangat hangat.

" kau ada waktu hari ini?!" tanya kibum mengelus pipi kyuhyun yang tersentak kaget dengan sentuhan ringan yang mengandung magnet itu.

" k-kenapa, tidak aku bebas hari ini" ucapnya sedikit tergagap." apa kau ingin mengajakku kencan?!" sambungnya lagi sedikit berharap jika dia bisa berkencan dengan kibumnya hari ini. Kibum menatap kyuhyun dan terkekeh ketika melihat tatapan polos kyuhyun seolah berharap dan mengeleng setelahnya membuat binar di mata kyuhyun lenyap seketika berganti dengan kerutan kekecewaan.

" kita akan kerumahku, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada saudara-saudaraku" jawab kibum kemudian yang membuat kyuhyun kembali mendongakkan wajahnya kaget, sungguh kyuhyun merasa tersanjung karena kibum berniat mengenalkannya pada keluarganya tapi dia sungguh tak siap. Bagaimana jika dirinya terlihat memalukan atau berbuat konyol atau berbuat sesuatu hal buruk di luar kendalinya karena kyuhyun kadang-kadang suka bertindak gila-ralat-selalu suka bertindak gila.

Kyuhyun menatap kibum tak yakin seraya meremat-remat jemarinya gusar.

" kau boleh mengajak semua temanmu jika kau ingin" ucap kibum akhirnya seraya menatap heechul, eunhyuk dan ryeowook yang memilih diam di belakang kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum setelahnya dan menatap ketiga temannya yang sama tertawa senang di belakangnya, ayolah siapa yang tak bergetar penasaran saat di tawarkan berkunjung ke rumah orang paling misterius seperti kibum dan keluarganya apalagi dengan iming-iming naik mobil keren seperti miliknya siapa yang tak suka dan antusias coba. Ketiga namja berstatus uke itu terlihat semangat dan mulai tak sabar berlari kearah mobil kibum dan duduk nyaman di dalam mobil mahal itu.

" baiklah kalau begitu, ayo" ucap kyuhyun ceria menarik tangan kibum menuju mobilnya, sementara kibum hanya bergeming di tempatnya menarik kembali tangan kyuhyun menyebabkannya sedikit oleng karena sentakan kuat lengan kibum dan seketika menabrak dada bidang pemuda tampan tanpa cacat itu, belum sempat hilang rasa kagetnya kyuhyun di kejutkan oleh ciuman mendadak yang di berikan kibum padanya, kibum memainkan bibir kyuhyun sensual sedikit melumat lembut seolah tak puas dengan rasa bibir kyuhyun pelan dia menekan tengkuk kyuhyun tak sabar semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka sementara kyuhyun yang terlepas dari rasa terkejutnya mulai membalas saling melumat dengan lidah yang bertarung saling membelit dengan bunyi kecipak saliva yang saling menyatu, kyuhyun menepuk dada kibum pelan saat pasokan oksigennya terasa menipis dengan wajah yang memerah kyuhyun menatap kibum malu-malu sebaliknya kibumpun balas menatap intens iris caramel kyuhyun yang terlihat berbinar dan tertawa pelan setelahnya seraya membersihkan ceceran saliva yang ada di bibir kyuhyun lembut.

" kita lanjutkan nanti di kamarku" bisiknya seduktif mencium bibir kyuhyun yang bagai candu sekali lagi dan berjalan pelan menarik kyuhyun yang berblussing ria denhan wajah yang semakin memerah kala mendengar bisikan penuh maksud yang di lontarkan kibum padanya tentang kata lanjutkan dan kamar membuat kyuhyun tak pelak memikirkan hal-hal mesum berating dewasa yang seperti di ceritakan eunhyuk dalam film yadong koleksinya, pelan kibum menuntun kyuhyun ke arah mobilnya serta membukakan pintu untuknya layaknya seorang putri.

" cih...kau membuatku sangat iri cho" bisik heechul dan di balas jari tengah kyuhyun yang teracung tepat di depan wajah heechul dan menyeringai setelahnya kemudian tertawa dan senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat serta membayangkan kegiaran panas yang nanti akan di lakukannya hingga membuat wajahnya kembali memerah seperti tomat, sementara ryeowook hanya mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya gerah dan malu maklum yang belum punya kekasih hanya ryeowook.

" aku jadi kangen siwonnie deh" melas eunhyuk dengan wajah sedih dan juga iri melihat kemesrahan kibum dan juga kyuhyun yang kini sedang nyengir-nyengir tak jelas.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" yakin...gila...apa semua ini milik keluargamu kibum" tanya heechul melongoh melihat betapa luasnya halaman rumah kibum yang seperti hutan bahkan rumah utama keluarga kim masih sangat jauh terlihat dan hanya berupa titik kecil di kejauhan sana.

" hah...aku tak salah lihat kan?!" tanya ryeowook tak percaya saat matanya melihat sekawanan gajah yang sedang mencari makan.

" lah..itu...hahaha ini rumahmu apa kebun binatang sih" heran eunhyuk tertawa heran seraya menunjuk seekor jerapah dan beberapa monyet yang berayun di pohon.

" sudah jangan di lihat, semakin kalian pikirkan akan semakin aneh jadinya, bahkan yang punya rumah ini saja sudah aneh" ucap heechul blak-blakan menambahkan saat melihat dua ekor kanguru yang saling bertarung heboh di luar jendela dan yang lebih anehnya mereka memakai sarung tangan tinju berwarna merah.

" itu semua hewan peliharaan kakakku, dia sangat suka memelihara hewan dan aku ingatkan dia juga sangat aneh" balas kibum seraya tertawa melihat ekspresi tidak biasa dari ketiga teman kyuhyunnya.

" pantas saja, apa dia juga yang memberi sarung tinju pada kanguru itu?!" tanya kyuhyun heran menunjuk dua ekor kangguru yang di lewatinya tadi.

" heemz...tentu" jawab kibum tersenyum menatap kyuhyunnya.

" kalian pasti akan sangat menyukai mereka semua, saudaraku" ucap kibum lagi dan tak berapa lama mereka berlimapun sampai di kediaman mewah super besar dan terlihat luar biasa di depan bangunan megah itu.

" aku tidak ikut turun, aku jadi tidak pede masuk kesana" ucap eunhyuk meringkuk gugup melihat rumah sebesar itu.

" alah biasanya juga suka ngegembel udah santai saja hyuk" pedas heechul blak-blakan seraya menarik tangan eunhyuk. Sementara kyuhyun dan ryeowook hanya bisa menelan ludah kasar, luarnya saja sudah sangat amazing apalagi dalamnya.

Tanpa di duga pintu terbuka dan beberapa maidpun terlihat menyambut mereka dengan berjejer di depan pintu.

" kibum hentikan mereka melihat mereka menunduk hormat seperti itu membuatku gatal saja, suruh mereka pergi" bisik kyuhyun dengan sambutan yang sangat luar biasa itu sementara heechul sudah melanglang buana dengan gaya pede memasuki rumah tanpa di minta berasa jadi ratu sepertinya.

" tuan muda anda sudah di tunggu oleh tuan muda jaejong dan yang lainnya silahkan" ucap laki-laki yang hampir menginjak usia empat puluh sembilan tahun dengan rambut yang sebagaian sudah memusih.

" terima kasih, kau boleh pergi watarai" ucap kibum pada laki-laki jepang itu dan mengajak kyuhyun dan kawan-kawannya menuju tempat saudaranya biasanya berkumpul.

Kibum mengajak kyuhyun dan yang lainnya menaiki lantai dua berjalan menuju lorong panjang yang terlihat sama mewahnya dengan ruang depan dan terlihat di beberapa dinding terpajang lukisan-lukisan yang sepertinya terlihat sangat mahal. Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari pohon ek dengan aksen ukiran cantik dan berpelitur rumit, pelan kibum meraih handle dan membuka pintunya.

" ayo..." ajak kibum menyeret kyuhyun sementara heechul cs mengekor di belakangnya dan akhirnya mereka masuk juga keruangan itu sebelum kyuhyun sempat meredam debaran jantungnya yang bertalu-talu gugup.

Di sana terdapat empat orang pemuda yang berdiri dengan gagap dan dua orang wanita dan boca kecil yang berdiri di antara perapian hangat, keempat pemuda berstatus uke itu terlihat melongoh takjub melihat paras menawan kim bersaudara yang terlihat sangat sempurna.

" tampar aku, apa aku sedang bermimpi demi tuhan apa mereka itu lukisan hidup" gumam eunhyuk tak percaya dan tak lama tamparan mendarat di pipi eunhyuk dan pelakunya adalah heechul yang akan dengan senang hati melakukannya lagi.

" percayalah jika kau sedang tidak mimpi di siang bolong" jawab heechul yang sama terpakunya sementara ryeowook hanya bisa melap air liurnya.

" selamat datang di rumah kami cho kyuhyun-ssi, aku kim jaejong kakak pertama kim bersaudara" sambut jaejong menatap kyuhyun dengan senyum yang mengembang.

" kau? Bukankah kau penjual dvd game yang waktu itu?" tanya kyuhyun tak percaya menatap kibum dan jaejong bergantian.

" ehm..." dehem kibum mempersilahkan jaejong melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang terputus.

" hehehe iya, dan aku ingin minta maaf padamu kyu karena telah meracuni milkshakemu waktu itu" cengir jaejong kikuk merasa bersalah tengunya.

" MWOO" teriak keempat namja berstatus uke tersebut dengan ekapresi terkejutnya dan mata yang melotot tak percaya.

TBC

Nah...udah lanjut gimana-gimana reviewsnya di tunggu ya dan pangeran musim dingin bakal di lanjut lagi dan gg jadi end hehehe

Jangan lupa juga ya baca ff terbaruku judulnya "Welcome At Night" memperingati "Desember Ceria Kihyun" lagi nih asyik banget gg kerasa udah desember lagi, ayo bagi author-author yang aktif buruan ikuti eventnya lizz juga gg sabar buat baca ff kalian juga nih.

Oke segitu dulu ne pai pai^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Tittle : pangeran musim dingin**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun**

 **Suport cast : kim heechul, lee eunhyuk, kim ryeowook.**

 **Warning : boy x boy bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summary : cho kyuhyun seorang namja imut tergila-gila dengan seorang kim kibum dan dunianya, kim kibum seorang namja dingin yang terikat dengan sebuah masa lalu kelam. mampukah kyuhyun memasuki dunia milik kibum yang memiliki ekspresi sedingin es dan membebaskannya dari masa lalunya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hehehe iya, dan aku ingin minta maaf padamu kyu karena telah meracuni milkshakemu waktu itu" cengir jaejong kikuk merasa bersalah tentunya.

" MWOO" teriak keempat namja berstatus uke tersebut dengan ekapresi terkejutnya dan mata yang melotot tak percaya. Kyuhyun mengeram pelan menatap jaejong dengan tatapan membunuh beraninya dia membuat dirinya sakit sampai seperti itu hingga nyaris mati dan sangat tersiksa dengan rasa sakit parah.

" maaf katamu hah, kau kira dengan maaf bisa menyelesaikan masalah, kau pikir aku bodoh hah dasar manusia idiot" raung kyuhyun kesal setengah mati pada jaejong dan berlari kencang seraya melompat serta melingkarkan kakinya pada tubuh jaejong seraya menyerangnya dengan beringas menjambak mengigigit dan memukul sesuka hati hingga namja tampan itu tak mampu melawan lagi dan menyerah akan serangan mendadak beraura membunuh yang di layangkan oleh kyuhyun padanya, namun...

" kyu kau tidak apa-apa kan" tanya ryeowook menatap sahabatnya yang melongoh tak percaya saat mendengar penuturan jaejong, tunggu...apa tadi dia sedang berfantasi, apa tadi dia sedang berkhayal? Noooo...

Shit

Double shit

Sepertinya kyuhyun memang tidak bisa melakukan tindakan anarkis saat ada kibum di sampingnya.

" kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?!" tanya kyuhyun setelah sadar dari kebisuannya dan fantasi liarnya tentang bagaimana caranya membunuh jaejong, kyuhyun bertanya tenang mencoba meredam emosinya.

"Hanya melakukan tugas" jawabnya ambigu membuat kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti, jawaban jaejong di rasa tidak masuk akal dan membuatnya bertambah kesal saja, sungguh ingin sekali rasanya kyuhyun mengunyah kepala jaejong.

" tugas, kau bercanda" tanya kyuhyun tak percaya seraya mengeram marah, sudah sepantasnyakan kyuhyun mengamuk saat ini, sementara jaejong mengaruk tengkuknya kikuk meminta bantuan pada kibum, namun kibum hanya menyeringai dan balas menatap jaejong seraya berkata " bukan urusanku" dengan kerling mata menyebalkan, jaejong mendengus seketika melihat sikal acuh adiknya yang sangat wajar itu.

" sudah-sudah jangan terlalu serius seperti itu oke, sangat tidak nyaman jika suasanya berubah seperti ini, oh ya kyu kenalkan namaku hyeorin, aku juga kakak ketiga kibum lo, karena aku sangat tertarik denganmu makanya aku mengusir yuu jin dari sini dan juga aron agar aku bisa bertemu dan berkenalan denganmu, kurasa mereka tidak cocok denganmu karena mereka itu terlalu kaku dan tidak mengasyikan asal kau tau, ayo aku antar untuk berkeliling" ucap yuu jin dengan wajah ceria. Rasa marah pada jaejong teralihkan saat kyuhyun melihat senyum ramah khas yang di keluarga wanita cantik yang berdiri di depannya itu, Kyuhyun menatap heran wanita yang tersenyum sumringah tepat di depannya, kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengerti siapa yuu jin dan aron yang di maksud oleh wanita cantik yang dengan santai telah mengandengnya dengan senyum secerah sinar mataharinya.

" kau tidak usah bingung dia pengidap D.I.D, hyeorin dan aron adalah salah satu karakter yang di ciptakannya dan ada satu lagi namanya nerf dia sungguhan aneh dan pendiam tapi dia baik" jelas seorang gadis kecil berdiri dengan anggun yang kini tengah memakai sebuah hanbok warna hijau muda dan soft pink untuk bawahannya, terlihat sangat imut dan lucu. Seketika suasana kembali riuh karena seorang kim hyeorin salah satu kepribadian yang hidup di diri yuu jin, hyeorin menarik kyuhyun berniat membawanya pergi berkeliling sesuai janjinya tadi namun langkah mereka terhenti saat mendengar interupsi yesung, hyeorin mengernyit tak suka saat melihat si big head seolah merasakan firasat buruk.

" hei tunggu sebelum kalian pergi, kalian harus memakai sandal ini, karena ini sudah menjadi peraturan yang ada di dalam keluarga kim dan tak boleh di langgar" ucap yesung serius seraya membawa dua pasang sandal rumah berwarna biru dengan bulu-bulu halusnya yang terlihat lucu.

" benar-benar, kalian juga harus memakainya seperti kami" lanjut kai membawa dua buah sandal yang lainnya seraya menunjukan sandal bulu yang sama yang telah di pakainya dan juga yesung, dia menaruhnya di depan ryeowook dan eunhyuk, kibum mengernyit bingung sejak kapan di keluarga kim terdapat peraturan aneh seperti itu tentang pemakaian sandal konyol berwarna biru menjijikan menurutnya, Myungsoo tersenyum penuh arti melihat kedua saudara idiotnya itu, dengan polos keempat namja berstatus uke itu memakai sandal itu tanpa curiga, hingga saat mereka berniat melangkahkan kakinya dua uke di antaranya terlihat tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya, sementara kyuhyun di tahan oleh kibum dan ryeowook di tahan oleh myungsoo yang kebetulan Berdiri tepat di sampingnya, sedangkan kai dan yesung terlihat terguling-guling di lantai karena tak kuat menahan tawa saat heechul dan eunhyuk sukses mencium lantai karena tersandung sandal yang mereka berikan.

" apa-apaan ini, sialan kalian mengerjai kami ya" marah heechul berkacak pinggang berniat melemparkan sandal itu pada si big head dan si kulit gosong namun apa daya kekutan di iblis heechul tidak sebanding dengan berat sandal dan akhirnya dia menyerah pada percobaan pertamanya, yesung dan kai yang melihat itu semakin tertawa keras karena usaha heechul yang sia-sia biarpun berusaha keras tetap saja sandal itu keukeuh tak mau berpindah.

" sandal macam apa iki kenapa berat sekali sih" raungnya lagi marah-marah dan mulai menimpuki kai dan yesung dengan segala benda melampiaskan emosinya, sementara yang lainnya terlihat acuh menikmati pertunjukan yang ada, bahkan jaejongpun terlihat sesekali tersenyum geli.

" kau tak apa-apa kan?!" tanya myungsoo pada ryeowook, ryeowook hanya mengangguk tersipu saat wajah tampan myungsoo terlalu dekat dengannya. Myungsoo menyingkirkan sandal itu ketepi, mengangkatnya seolah berat bukan menjadi masalah baginya.

" tidak berat?!" tanya ryeowook takjub dan myungsoo tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos ryeowook.

" tidak sama sekali, mungkin bagi kalian ini berat tapi bagi kami yang sudah terbiasa sandal ini terasa sama ringannya dengan bulu" jelas myungsoo.

" oh begitu ya, memang berapa beratnya?!" tanya ryeowook penasaran.

" mungkin sekitar dua puluh lima kiloan masing-masing sandal" jawab myungsoo sementara ryeowook hanya spechlees mendengarnya.

" pantas saja heechul hyung tak kuat mengangkat sandal kecil itu" batin ryeowook.

" maafkan mereka, mereka memang sangat kekanakan" sahut myungsoo menatap ryeowook lagi.

" tidak apa-apa kok, apa mereka memang selalu seperti itu?!" tanya ryeowook lagi penasaran.

" begitulah" jawab myungsoo seraya mengendikan bahu dan tersenyum manis kearah ryeowook. seketika itu jantung ryeowook seakan berhenti berdetak dan kembali berdetak sedetik kemudian dengan ritme yang luar biasa, ryeowook mengalihkan tatapannya kearah kai dan yesung yang sedang di bully oleh ketiga namja berstatus uke itu dengan sadis.

" kurasa hyung dan dongsaengku akan mati jika mereka terus menyerangnya seperti itu?!" ucap myungsoo tertawa setelahnya saat melihat aksi anarkis kyuhyun, eunhyuk dan heechul kepada kai dan yesung.

" astaga...makhluk apa itu?!" tanya ryeowook melihat dua makhluk besar merayap yang tiba-tiba datang dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar menunjukkan gigi runcingnya seakan bisa mencabik siapa saja.

Kyuhyun, heechul dan eunhyuk terkesiap kaget saat tiba-tiba penyiksaannya terhenti karena dua ekor monster merayap kearah mereka mengancam melihat majikan mereka yang sedang di siksa.

" akan kuhabisi mereka jika sedikit saja mengores tubuh kyuhyun" ujar kibum dingin menatap yesung tajam seraya menarik kyuhyun mendekat kearahnya. Apapun yang menyangkut kyuhyunnya seakan bisa membuat kibum membuka topengnya dengan sempurna.

" tenang saja philip dan lilian adalah anak baik, mereka tak akan memakan orang tanpa perintah dariku benarkan sayang?!" ucap yesung seraya memeluk hewan besar itu yang ternyata adalah seekor buaya raksasa dengan berat kurang lebih seribu ton lebih, tubuhnya sangat besar seakan mampu melahap dua atau tiga orang manusia sekaligus.

" kenapa kalian memelihara hewan berbahaya seperti itu, apa kalian tidak takut di makan?!" tanya kyuhyun sedikit ngeri seraya merepet takut ke arah kibum.

" kan sudah ku katakan phil dan lil tidak akan menyerang orang sembarangan benarkan, sayang?! Ucap kai ikut bermonolong dengan buaya raksasa itu dan mengelus sayang serta menempel padanya seperti orang yang tidak waras, tanpa mereka sadari pintu telah terbuka lebar mengalihkan fokus mereka semua pada sang pembuka pintu. Saat melihat sang pembuka pintu seketika raut wajah ketujuh kim bersaudara terlihat mengeras dengan tatapan waspada, Refleks kibum menarik kyuhyun ke belakang tubuhnya menyembunyikannya seolah orang yang membuka pintu itu adalah seekor predator yang bahkan lebih ganas dari buaya peliharaan yesung, sikap itupun bukan hanya di lakukan oleh kibum bahkan myungsoopun menarik ryeowook agar bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya sementara yesung menarik heechul dan kai menarik eunhyuk dengan serempak mereka menyembunyikan keempat namja uke itu dengan raut wajah tegang, dingin dan berubah menjadi sangat serius saat menatap beberapa orang yang telah berdiri diam menatap kibum dan yang lainnya dengan sorot mata berbahaya. Terdengar jaejong sedikit berdehem mencoba mengenyakkan aura aneh yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di ruangan itu, kebisuan yang terasa sangat tidak biasa.

" well...tidak biasanya para tetua datang kemari?! Maafkan atas kelancangan kami yang tidak menyambut kedatangan anda sekalian, ada urusan apa hingga membuat kalian semua berkunjung tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya?!" tanya jaejong mencoba bersikap ramah dan biasa-biasa saja namun dari nada suaranya terdengar nada suara sarat ancaman, jaejong tau jika hanya dialah yang bisa di andalkan untuk menjadi tameng bagi ke enam saudaranya, sementara kim myung do, orang yang di panggil kakek oleh jaejong dan kim bersaudara itu terlihat menatap tajam kearah mereka semua, seolah tau apa yang ada di pikiran kakeknya, manusia berdarah dingin yang bahkan tak akan segan untuk membunuh keturunannya jika mereka telah di anggap cacat.

Jaejong mengawasi gerak gerik kakeknya intens menanti jawaban apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan waspada.

" mainan baru oh, boleh kami bermain dengan mereka juga?!" tanya paman mereka kim tae heon anak ketiga kim myung do seraya menyeringai senang melihat keempat manusia yang di sembunyikan oleh masing-masing kim di balik tubuh mereka, berusaha menutupi wajah mereka dari tatapan menyelidik gerombolan berbahaya kakek, paman serta bibinya.

" berani menyentuhnya kutebas kepalamu" jawab kibum dingin menusuk menatap tajam pamannya itu dengan aura membunuh namun tae heon tak gentar dan menampilkan seringaian meremehkan seraya menatap kibum.

" seperti biasa kau sangat protectif dengan mainanmu, kupikir kau belum bisa melupakan si lemah itu tapi dugaanku salah, aku penasaran siapa lagi yang akan mati konyol karenamu, aku bahkan tak sabar untuk melihatnya menjerit di akhir kematiannya" lanjut tae heon laki-laki yang berusia tak kurang dari empat puluh tahun itu tertawa senang, mendengar ucapan tae heon darah kibum seakan mendidih siap meledak saat itu juga, namun remasan jemari kyuhyun menghentikannya.

" percayalah sebelum itu terjadi ku pastikan kau yang akan menjerit terlebih dahulu, aku bahkan tak sabar untuk mendengarnya" balas kibum dingin seraya menatap congkak dengan seringai yang tak kalah mengerikannya balas mengancam tae heon sementara dia hanya bisa mengeram kesal kemudian menatap kibum penuh dengan kebencian.

" sungguh aku sudah bosan dengan ini semua, jangan basa-basi dan katakan apa mau kalian, aku tau ini sama sekali bukan gayamu kakek?!" ucap jaejong mendengus muak melepas topeng pria ramahnya sambil menatap dingin ke sebelas paman dan bibinya yang balas menatap kim bersaudara dengan tatapan benci.

" temui aku di ruanganku sekarang juga?!" ucap myung doo dengan nada rendah tanpa ekspresi dan berlalu pergi sebelum melirik tajam kearah kibum dan berbalik di ikuti serta oleh paman dan bibinya yang mendengus seraya mengekor keluar hingga pintu kembali tertutup dengan sempurna.

" brengsek, kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini?!" umpat kai pelan. Sementara kibum, myungsoo, yesung dan jaejong terlihat mengeram tertahan, kesal dan marah menjadi satu.

" rasanya aku ingin membunuh mereka semua, brengsek bahkan tanganku sudah gatal ingin mencabik-cabik mereka" raung yesung kesetanan dan mulai menendang sofa melampiaskan rasa kesalnya terlihat sekali wajahnya sudah merah padam.

" aku harap mereka tidak melihat wajah kalian, brengsek ini sungguh menyebalkan?!" geram myungsoo setelahnya tanpa sadar meremas kuat lengan ryeowook hingga pria mungil itu mengaduh kesakitan.

" maaf" sesal myungsoo seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar, baru kali ini seorang myungsoo terlihat gusar dan tidak tenang seperti itu sebegitu kuatnyakah kakek dan ke sebelas paman dan bibinya hingga membuat kacau perasaan kim bersaudara itu secara bersamaan.

" sebaiknya kalian segera pergi dari sini, kurasa keadaan disini sangat tidak baik dan berbahaya untuk kalian" ucap yuu jin dengan nada dingin, kini yuu jin telah kembali lagi ke tubuhnya mengantikan hyeorin yang lari ketakutan saat tanpa sadar melihat kedatangan sang kakek.

" tidak, kurasa itu bukan ide bagus, sembunyikan mereka di kamarmu kibum, aku tidak yakin mereka akan membiarkan kyuhyun dan yang lainnya keluar rumah dalam keadaan hidup-hidup, sangat berbahaya dan juga terlalu beresiko" putus jaejong kemudian dengan raut wajah serius, sungguh paman dan bibinya bukanlah orang yang akan dengan mudah melepaskan tatapan dari mangsa.

" aku rasa si brengsek tae heon dan saeun, mengincar mereka" tambah myungsoo membayangkan wajah paman dan bibinya tertawa senang yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan di matanya.

" brengsek harusnya aku tak membawa kalian kesini" sesal kibum dengan aura gelap seraya menyeret kyuhyun kasar keluar dari ruang santai dengan gerakan cepat dan kaku, tubuh kibum terasa bergetar bukan karena takut lebih tepatnya karena amarah dan gejolak perasaan ingin membunuh yang sangat kuat.

" kibummie...apa yang terjadi?!" tanya kyuhyun sedikit khawatir dan bingung melihat gelagat aneh kim bersaurada yang terlihat berbeda dari beberapa menit yang lalu, kyuhyun mengernyit sakit saat merasa cengkraman tangan kibum menyakiti pergelangan tangannya namun kyuhyun diam saja saat melihat perubahan raut wajah kibum yang kembali terlihat mengerikan bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya dengan sorot mata gelapnya yang semakin mengelap, Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya hanya menurut tanpa suara saat di seret paksa nyaris berlari keluar dari ruang santai menuju ke dalam lorong-lorong panjang menuju ke kamar milik kibum.

" yuu jin, taeyeon jaga mereka aku akan segera kembali, jaga mereka dengan nyawa kalian" ucap kibum memberi pesan tersirat kepada kakak dan adiknya seolah-olah kyuhyun dan teman-temannya bisa dengan mudah mati kapan saja jika mereka lengah sedikit saja, kibum menyerahkan keempat nyawa namja uke itu kepada satu orang wanita dan satu anak kecil, apa dia bercanda?! Tentu saja tidak, jangan di kira melawan mereka adalah pekerjaan muda meski jika mereka adalah seorang wanita dan bocah yang belum genap berusia sebelas tahun itu. Dan jangan salah terka karena tak ada kim bersaudara yang berfisik lemah dan mudah di kalahkan meskipun mereka hanyalah seorang wanita dan anak-anak.

" maaf sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!" tanya kyuhyun memberanikan diri bertanya dengan raut wajah cemas dan khawatir, sungguh kyuhyun bahkan tak menyangkah jika keadaan akan berubah menjadi tak terkendali seperti ini, bahkan keadaan seolah menjelaskan jika nyawa mereka benar-benar terancam dan bisa saja melayang kapanpun.

" hah...seperti yang kalian lihat, perlu kalian tau berhubungan dengan keluarga kim sama halnya dengan menyerahkan hidup kalian pada kematian" hela nafas berat yuu jin, jawaban itu cukup membuat kyuhyun dan teman-temannya menengguk ludah kelu bahkan ryeowook dan eunhyuk mulai menangis tanpa suara saking takutnya.

" apa menurutmu kakek akan membiarkan mereka" tanya taeyeon penasaran bertanya pada yuu jin seraya menatap kyuhyun dan ketiga temannya yang memasang wajah cemas namun takut untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, bahkan sekarang bagi mereka berempat kenyataan itu sendiri terlihat jauh lebih menakutkan di mata mereka.

" tentu saja tidak, kau tau kakek bukanlah orang yang murah hati" balas yuu jin jujur mengatakan fakta tentang kakeknya yang sangat sesuai kenyataan.

" lalu apa menurutmu kibum oppa akan diam saja jika kyuhyunnya di lenyapkan?!" tanya taeyeon lagi, kyuhyun yang mendengar penuturan santai taeyeon mendelik kaget dengan wajah pucat pasi sungguh saat ini rasanya kyuhyun juga ingin menangis bahkan kini tubuhnya terasa bergetar hebat.

" tentu saja tidak, kibum juga bukan orang baik hati yang rela miliknya di ambil begitu saja, dia pasti akan mengamuk" jawab yuu jin acuh.

" lalu apa kau akan diam saja jika kibum ikut di lenyapkan?!" tanya taeyeon untuk kesekian kalinya membuat kernyitan muncul di dahi yuu jin.

" kau bercanda, kau pasti tau apa jawabanku" balas yuu jin terlihat malas dengan permainan "aku bertanya kau menjawab" yang di lakukannya dengan bocah sepuluh tahun itu.

" jadi...?!" tanya taeyeon ambigu.

" apalagi, kita perang...lagipula aku sudah muak dengan aturan konyol dan segala hal mengenai omong kosong yang mengikat kita, kita memang monster, kita bahkan bisa membunuh orang dengan mata terpejam, tapi...aku juga ingin bebas, aku ingin hidup seperti kibum lagipula hidup seperti kibum kurasa tidak buruk juga" balas yuu jin panjang lebar, kyuhyun dan teman-temannya terlihat gemetar hebat mendengar penuturan tidak biasa dari mulut yuu jin.

" kau benar, aku juga ikut, aku tak mau kehilangan kesenangan ini, aku bahkan ingin mencongkel mata sa eun, aku sangat membencinya karena dia selalu mengejek dan mengataiku bocah cih' balas taeyeon menyengir senang dan mendengus setelahnya saat mengingat anak kedelapan dari kakeknya itu, sungguh taeyeon bahkan sudah tidak sabar membayangkan akan banyak darah yang nantinya akan tercecer.

" hanya saja jangan sampai kau mati lebih dulu dariku bocah" balas yuu jin lagi menatap mencemooh adik bungsunya itu namun ada pesan tersirat di dalamnya seolah yuu jin menyuruh taeyeoon agar jangan mati dan tetap hidup hingga akhir, sementara taeyeon hanya tersenyum polos menangapi ucapan bernada sakastik yuu jin itu.

" k~kalian, siapa sebenarnya kaliaan?!" tanya kyuhyun dengan suara gugup.

" kami... Sudah jelas bahwa kami adalah seorang pembunuh dengan kemampuan khusus, lebih tepatnya sekumpulan keluarga pembunuh bayaran, kami tak memihak dan kami tak di perintah oleh badan hukum manapun" jawab yuu jin.

" pemerintahan, presiden, bangsawan, orang rendahan atau orang kaya kami akan bekerja pada mereka bila mereka mampu membayar kami dengan harga pantas, hari ini bisa saja kami menjadi kawanmu, well...tapi jangan kaget jika keesoknya kau akan mendapati dirimu sudah tak bernyawa di tangan kami, ya...seperti itulah keluarga kim" tambah taeyeon menjelaskan dengan lugas tanpa tersendat. Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya menatap yuu jin dan taeyeon dengan tatapan ngeri dan takut tanpa sadar mereka berjalan mundur menjauh dari mereka berdua " keluarga pembunuh omong kosong macam apa ini" batin mereka bersamaan.

" hahaha...tenang saja kami tidak akan membunuh kalian dan tidak akan bisa membunuh kalian, jadi kalian tidak perlu takut ataupun khawatit pada kami, karena kalian sudah menjadi bagian dari kim, terlebih kau kyuhyun oppa, akan sangat tidak baik jika kibum oppa sampai kehilanganmu" ucap taeyeon tersenyum penuh arti dan berubah serius setelahnya.

" dulu kibum adalah monster sebelum bertemu dengan donghae dan sosoknya jauh lebih menakutkan lagi, tapi dia akan benar-benar berubah menjadi monster jika sampai kehilanganmu dan itu sungguh buruk, sangat buruk karena tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya lagi" ucap yuu jin membuat nafas kyuhyun tercekat seketika dan membuatnya ambruk terduduk saking terkejutnya saat mendengar fakta mengenai kibumnya. Ya fakta jika kibumnya adalah seorang pembunuh dan sangat masuk akal sekali kenapa jaejong tega meracuninya bukan tanpa alasan karena alasannya pasti karena jaejong ingin membunuhnya waktu itu, memikirkan itu seketika membuat tubuh kyuhyun terasa kebas dan mati rasa, tapi satu hal yang di yakininya apapun yang terjadi kibumnya tak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

" kalau begitu aku tak boleh sampai mati kan, karena aku tak ingin kibum berubah menjadi monster, jadi aku tak boleh mati benarkan?!" ucap kyuhyun dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah mencari sebuah pembenaran, entah kenapa tengorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering dan sedikit sakit saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

mendengar jawaban kyuhyun yang penuh tekad kedua gadis kim itu saling menatap dan tersenyum setelahnya, sungguh jangan di kira kyuhyun akan takut dan kemudian melarikan diri dari kibum dan menyembunyikan dirinya seperti seorang pengecut, kyuhyun memang terkejut dan takut, sangat takut tapi percayalah kyuhyun bukan seorang pengecut yang akan dengan mudah melarikan diri dan bersembunyi, lagipula perasaan takutnya bahkan tak lebih besar dari perasann cintanya pada pangeran musim dinginnya, kim kibum sampai matipun kyuhyun tak akan meninggalkan kibumnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Bunyi gesekan rendah dari benerapa sol sepatu terdengar mengema di lorong panjang itu, memperlihatkan gerombolan kim myung do beserta anak-anaknya minus kangin yang sedang tak berada di rumah karena suatu tugas.

" bereskan tikus-tikus itu segera, aku tak ingin cucu-cucu kesayanganku hancur karena mereka" perintah kim myung do tak terbantah pada anak pertama kim jae seop dan anak keduanya kim nam jong yang di balas dengan nada pasti. Dan seringaian tercetak sempurana di wajah kim tae heon dan kim saeun yang paling bersemangat untuk hal bunuh-membunuh dan sisanya hanya diam tak merespon, mungkin bagi seorang kim tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi adalah suatu keharusan karena wajah mereka nyaris menunjukan ekspresi yang sama dingin dengan sorot mata tajam.

TBC

Holaaa...lizz gg jadi update lama ntar pas tgl 13 lizz mau update ff oneshoot aja, soalnya lizz gatel dan gg tahan buat nyimpen nih ff hehehe #labilmulaikumat dan Mianh ya di chap sebelumnya terlalu banyak typo soalnya lizz gg sempet ngedit, tuh aja lizz buat satu jam sebelum lizz masuk kerja dan langsung lizz publish tanpa di edit dulu maaf ya atas ketidak nyamanannya saat membaca T_T

Semoga chap ini juga minim typo ya dan jangan lupa reviewnya yang selalu di tunggu ^^

"DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN"

Berhubungan karena akan adanya Kibum itu urutan ke 12 di SJ dan Kyuhyun urutan ke 13 (diurutkan usia) maka para author Kihyun dan beberapa Kihyun shipper beranggapan kalau itu "KiHyun Days" (13 Desember). Kita segenap keluarga besar penggemar imajinasi yang dirangkum dalam bentuk tulisan bernama FanFiction maka marilah kita membuat event itu menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Kibum & Kyuhyun paradise FF in December". Baiklah baiklah, cara gampangnya berpartisipasi adalah sebagai berikut :

Author :

\- Menulis FF di akunnya masing masing dalam situs FFn

\- Genre dan lainnya bebas

\- GS / BL (diperbolehkan)

\- Brothership / Romance / Family (No problem)

\- Mencantumkan kata "DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN)" ketika di summary.

\- Di posting mulai tanggal 13 Desember sampai akhir bulan Desember.

\- One shoot / Chapteran dibebaskan

\- Harus bernafaskan Kihyun. Kibum (Super junior) dan Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

\- Jangan harapkan ada pemenang (karena cuma buat ceria doang)

\- Bersedia di kritik dan di berikan saran, untuk kemajuan seluruh author dan partisipan xD

Reader :

\- Membaca FF yang telah di publish

\- Diperbolehkan kritik membangun (tidak dalam bentuk bashing)

\- Diperbolehkan menulis saran dan pujian (dengan kata yang sopan)

\- Diwajibkan meriview yang sudah di baca walaupun tidak sesuai kata hati.

\- Langsung di kotak review'an bukan di PM

\- Tidak diperbolehkan menagih FF lain dan Out Of Topic.

Nah.. kita sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan dan etika dalam penulisan. baik sebagai reader maupun author. Harap diperhatikan.

Nb : JANGAN LUPA MEMBUAT DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN DI SUMMARY

^^ Terima kasih

Sign

Istri Kibum xD (Copas dari tahun lalu - parah ya ane) Harap undangan ini di copy di setiap FF dan PM para author Kihyun agar eventnya semakin besar


	13. Chapter 13

**Tittle : pangeran musim dingin**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun**

 **Suport cast : kim heechul, lee eunhyuk, kim ryeowook.**

 **Warning : boy x boy bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summary : cho kyuhyun seorang namja imut tergila-gila dengan seorang kim kibum dan dunianya, kim kibum seorang namja dingin yang terikat dengan sebuah masa lalu kelam. mampukah kyuhyun memasuki dunia milik kibum yang memiliki ekspresi sedingin es dan membebaskannya dari masa lalunya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Tak

Tak

Tak

Hentakan sol sepatu kibum terdengar mengema keras di dalam lorong yang sepi, deru nafasnya terdengar sangat tidak beraturan dan terdengar sedikit berat, jika kalian tau cara dengusan binatang yang sedang mengamuk kalian bisa membayangkan dengusan seperti itulah yang keluar dari lubang hidung kim kibum, tatapannya bahkan terlihat lebih nyalang dan dingin dari sebelumnya, tangannya terlihat mengepal kuat-kuat.

kibum hanya mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya agar tidak segera menghambur dan menyerang kakek serta paman dan bibinya, bahkan kini gemeletuk antara gigi gerahamnya yang saling beradu terdengar di antara sunyinya lorong panjang itu.

Satu hal yang pasti kibum sangat tidak suka jika dunianya di usik oleh seseorang, dia juga tidak suka jika dunianya terancam dalam bahaya dan untuk saat ini kyuhyunlah dunia yanh kibum milikki.

Jika ada seseorang yang mengancam dan berusaha melenyapkan serta menghancurkan dunianya maka...

" akulah yang harus lebih dulu menghancurkan mereka..." bisiknya dengan aura gelap yang mengitarinya, terlihat begitu pekat dan menakutkan.

Kibum mendorong kasar pintu besar itu dengan gedebum pelan, terlihat semua mata mulai mengawasi kedatangannya termasuk mata tajam sang kakek yang menatap intens setiap pergerakan kibum, namun kibum tidak pernah merasa gentar atau terintimidasi sedikitpun dengan tatapan sang kakek, dia hanya terus berjalan dengan sikap angkuh dan balas menatap sang kakek dengan tatapan tak kalah tajamnya mengkukuhkan jika seorang kim kibum tidak pernah takut dengan apapun dan tak akan pernah tunduk pada siapapun termasuk pada sang kakek sendiri.

Kibum berdiri mensejajarkan tubuhnya di antara ke empat saudara laki-lakinya yang telah datang terlebih dulu memenuhi panggilan dari sang kakek.

" aku tidak akan meminta maaf dengan keterlambatanku, langsung saja katakan apa maksudmu memanggil kami kemari dan jangan coba untuk berbasa-basi denganku" ucap kibum sarat ancaman menatap bengis sang kakek seraya memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dengan tatapan angkuhnya yang masih betah singgaj di wajah dinginnya, sementara keempat saudaranya hanya bisa menyeringai senang dengan sikap kurang ajar kibum yang di tujukkan pada sang kakek yang kini balas menyeringai melihat sikap angkuh yang di warisi dari dirinya melekat erat pada kim kibum anak keempat dari putra keempatnya kim kangin.

Namun lain halnya dengan paman dan bibinya yang mengeram tak suka melihat aksi kibum tersebut.

" jaga bicaramu bocah atau aku akan melakukan..." ancam kim ji woon anak ketujuh kim myung do pada kibum, namun belum sempat dia menuntaskan maksudnya ucapannya di potong oleh dengusan kesal bernada meremehkan dari kai.

" kayak kau bisa saja menyentuh kami" sahut kai enteng menatap remeh ji woon yang terlihat mengeram marah dengan sikap kurang ajar kai yang di tirunya dari kakaknya, kibum.

" kau..."

" hentikan, sekali lagi kau berani melayangkan ancaman pada adik-adiku, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk merobek mulutmu, paman" ancam jaejong menatap sengit seraya menyeringai menantang, ji woon terlihat semakin mengeram marah dengan aksi kurang ajar yang di tunjukan kim bersaudara itu padanya.

" tutup saja mulutmu dan biarkan kakek mengatakan apapun itu dan segera membiarkan kami keluar dari tempat membosankan ini" yesung ikut menimpali dengan nada santai namun tetap mengandung makna tersirat dari ucapannya, sementara myungsoo hanya mendengus meremehkan menatap sekumpulan paman dan bibinya yang mulai mengeram marah dan menguarkan aura membunuh melihat keangkuhan kim bersaudara itu, perlu di tekankan sekali lagi seorang kim tidak di ajarkan bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang penakut dan menjadi pecundang, seorang kim hanya di ajari untuk menaklukkan rasa sakit dan bagaimana caranya membunuh dengan kejam, bahkan mereka tidak akan gentar meski lawannya adalah kematian sekalipun.

" hahahahaha...bagus sekali, kalian memang cucu-cucu kesayanganku" tawa mengelegar kim myoung do memecahkan suasana dingin yang menebal dan tercipta kuat karena perseteruan antara kim bersaudara dengan paman serta bibinya.

" dimana yuu jin dan kesayanganku taeyeon?!" tanya myung do menatap kepada kim bersaudara yang beranggota tidak lengkap itu.

" mereka ada di tempat yang seharusnya, dan kau tak perlu tau dimana itu" jawab kibum menatap kakeknya lagi masih dengan nada angkuh, myung do hanya tertawa sekali lagi mendengar nada arogant dalam suara kibum.

" katakan apa yang kau inginkan dari kami kakek, aku tau kau memanggil kami bukan dengan maksud untuk mengabsen kami satu persatu, lagipula kau tak akan melakukan hal sia-sia seperti itu" ucap jaejong dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

" kalian...ada saatnya kekurang ajaran berada pada tempatnya, jangan kalian kira dengan pikiran kekanakan macam itu, kalian bisa mengalahkan kami, jangan terlalu sombong" ucap woo bin paman ke enamnya berdiri menjulang di depan jaejong dengan sikap menantang seraya mengangkat tangan kirinya berusaha meremas-(red: menghancurkan) kepala jaejong, sedetik saja jaejong terlambat menghindar bisa di pastikan kepalanya akan remuk di gengaman tangan besar paman keenamnya yang terlihat cukup menyukai darah itu.

Melihat aksi mengejutkan woo bin seketika ke lima kim meloncat mundur dan memasang kuda-kuda bertahan dan menyerang dalam waktu bersamaan dengan tatapan waspada, tanpa di sadari woo bin kibum berlari mendekat kearahnya dengan kecepatan luar biasanya yang nyaris tak terlihat itu.

" kurasa kau salah memilih musuh paman, meremehkan seorang bocah adalah hal konyol yang menjadi penyebab kematianmu, harusnya kau sadar kami memanglah bocah tapi...seorang kim tetaplah kim" bisik kibum yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri kokoh di belakang woo bin yang terkesiap kaget bahkan untuk membalikan badannyapun tak sempat dia lakukan, karena gerakan cepat kibum yang melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke arah kepalanya dan menghempaskan kepala woo bin hingga menghantam lantai hingga hancur dengan bunyi yang sangat keras hingga kepalanya remuk redam dengan benda putih bercampur dengan darah yang meloncat keluar dari tempurung kepalanya yang bahkan sudah tak berbentuk lagi dan darah yang terciprat sempurna ke wajah dingin kibum yang menatap jasad pamannya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca bahkan terlihat sangat tenang seolah tak pernah terbersit dalam otaknya rasa takut ataupun rasa bersalah di matanya, sepertinya kibum terlalu besar mengeluarkan kekuatannya hingga tanpa sadar membunuh woo bin seketika.

Kibum berbalik menatap sang kakek dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

" jauhkan tangan kotormu dari milikku" kibum menatap sang kakek dengan nada penuh ancaman seolah tau apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiran laki- laki tua yang terlihat angkuh dengan garis rahang yang tegas menatap kibum dingin tanpa senyum di wajah mengerikannya.

"setetes saja ada darah yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya, aku tak akan segan-segan melakukan hal yang tak akan kau duga sebelumnya, kakek" kembali kibum melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada yang lebih dalam dan lebih dingin.

" oh... ya kau masih punya sebelas anak kan, kurasa tidak buruk bermain-main sedikit dengan mereka, ah...kurasa aku tau bagaimana rasanya menikmati kematian, seperti yang kau ajarkan dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan, apa kau ingin mencobanya, kakek?!" jelas kibum dan menyeringai namun nada dingin menusuk keluar dalam suaranya, seolah menegaskan sebuah makna tersirat dalam perkataannya, seolah menantang sang kakek.

" kau mengancamku?!" tanya sang kakek dengan raut wajah yang berubah menjadi serius dan sedikit mengeras.

" ya aku mengancammu" balas kibum yakin balas manatap mata sang kakek dingin seringaian sudah menghilang tak berbekas dari wajah kibum.

[Lizz_L_L~]

Bruk

"Hyukkie..."

" menjauh darinya cho dan jangan bernafas, sial mereka memasukan racun kedalam ruangan ini, cepat keluar" teriak yuu jin panik menghampiri eunhyuk yang terjatuh ke lantai dan tak bergerak lagi entah sudah mati atau sedang pingsan, yuu jin mengendongnya seperti karung beras, yuu jin sadar ada kepulan asap putih yang keluar dari celah tembok di bawah kaki eunhyuk.

" kyu ayo" teriak taeyeon mengkomando kyuhyun yang terpekur diam membatu di tempatnya berdiri agar keluar dari dalam ruangan itu.

" m~maaf" ucapnya di sertai nada cemas saat dan sedikit terbata, matanya tak teralihkan menatap eunhyuk yang berada dalam gendongan yuu jin, cepat taeyeon membuka pintu dan membiarkan kyuhyun beserta ketiga temannya untuk keluar namun langkah kyuhyun terhenti karena melihat penampakan seorang laki-laki dengan wajah super dinginnya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi belum selesai sampai di situ saja, laki-laki itu bergerak cepat menusukkan sesuatu pada leher kiri kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun sedikit terkesiap dengan aksi mendadak laki-laki tak di kenalnya itu.

" sial, kau brengsek sekali nam joon" teriak taeyeon menyadari siapa laki-laki yang berdiri di depan kyuhyun itu, taeyeon menarik kyuhyun dan menendang kim nam joon pamannya, anak kedua kim myung do, nam joon hanya menghadang tendangan taeyeon hanya dengan satu tangan namun telak membuatnya terdorong mundur memberi celah untuk taeyeon menyerangnya lagi hingga membuat jarak aman untuk menjauhkan kedua pamannya yang sudah berdiri kokoh di depannya dari kyuhyun dan teman-temannya.

" sial..." umpat taeyeon menatap nyalang kepada dua pamannya yang berdiri bagai benteng besar tak tertembus di depannya, kim jae seop dan kim nam joon, mustahil taeyeon bisa mengalahkan si nomor satu jae seop dan si gila darah nam joon, ayolah taeyeon hanya seorang gadis cilik berusia sepuluh tahun.

" kyu...bangunlah?!" tepukan pelan di layangkan yuu jin pada pipi sehalus porcelen milik kyuhyun yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dengan mata separuh terbuka, sepertinya kyuhyun sesusahan sekali untuk membuka matanya yang terlampau berat itu.

Yuu jin mengambil suntikan yang berisi cairan berwarna orange yang masih tersisa separuh di dalamnya.

" kurang ajar, beraninya mereka melakukan hal pengecut seperti ini" geram yuu jin menatap ke pintu keluar yang terpampang jelas punggung seorang kim taeyeon, adik ciliknya yang berdiri kokoh di depan pintu tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

" apa yang mereka lakukan pada kyuhyun?!" tanya heechul berjongkok di samping kyuhyun, matanya sembab oleh air mata dan terlihat sekali tatapan cemas di dalam binar matanya yang mulai meredup ketakutan itu, di sebelahnya ryeowook terlihat membeku dengan raut wajah pucat pasi, dia menangis namun tak ada suara yang terdengar seolah suaranya tertelan oleh rasa takutnya sendiri.

" mereka hanya memberi obat bius pada kyuhyun, tapi jika cairan ini masuk kedalam tubuhnya dengan sempurna bisa ku pastikan kyuhyun... Tak akan pernah bisa membuka matanya kembali, tetaplah disini aku akan kembali, dan jangan khawatir soal racunnya aku sudah menutup jalan masuknya" ucap yuu jin menatap kedua pemuda mengenaskan dengan berurai air mata dengan wajah pucat pasi, mata heechul melihat lubang tempat keluarnya racun di tembok itu yang kini sudah tertutup rapat dengan kain.

" aku takut...apa kita akan mati hyung?!" tanya ryeowook dengan bibir yang bergetar, heechul balas menatap ryeowook dan memeluknya erat terasa sekali tubuh mungil ryeowook yang sedang mengigil hebat dalam pelukannya.

Ingin sekali heechul mengatakan jika semua akan baik-baik saja namun rasanya heechul tak akan bisa mengatakan hal itu karena dia sendiri tidak yakin apakah besok dia masih bisa bernafas lagi.

Yuu jin menutup pintu kamar kibum menutup akses kedua paman mereka agar tidak lebih jauh lagi melangkah masuk.

" tak kusangkah seorang kim seperti kalian akan melakukan hal pengecut seperti ini?!" ujar yuu jin tenang menatap intens kedua pamannya yang masih diam membisu di tempatnya.

" kalian menjijikan, bahkan lebih menjijikan daripada kotoran, ah...aku bahkan sadar jika seorang kim seperti kalian, bukan...keluarga kim ini terlihat begitu memuakkan" sinis taeyeon dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

" kami tidak harus berterima kasih dengan sanjunganmu bocah, serahkan saja pemuda itu dan aku akan membiarkan kalian hidup" suara berat jae seop sedikit membekukan persendian taeyeon dengan aura mengintimidasi yang sedikit mempengaruhinya. Sementara Yuu jin hanya mengeram marah mendengat nada angkuh yang terlontar dari bibir jae seop.

" mati saja kau" ucapan dingin terlontar dari bibir yuu jin ketika tanpa aba-aba dia berlari menghampiri jae seop, taeyeon tau yang berkata tadi bukanlah yuu jin melainkan si gila aron, setidaknya aron lebih bisa menguasai pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan si busuk kim jae seop yang ada di depannya, tidak mau kalah taeyeonpun ikut berlari dan menyongsong nam joon, taeyeon berlari ke samping tembok berlari cepat di atas kemiringan tembok dan meloncat ke atas kepala nam joon melayangkan sebuah tendangan keras yang di tahan nam joon tanpa susah namun terlihat sekali jika tendangan taeyeon tidak bisa di remehkan terlihat dari pijakan nam joon yang ambles dengan lantai di bawahnya yang hancur dengan retakan-retakan besar.

Sementara yuu jin meyerang jae seop dengan lincah meloncat kesana kemari, melayangkan tendangan dan pukulan dengan ritme cepat sedikit membuat jae seop kewalahan dengan serangannya yang kuat dan terkesan membabi buta, sangat tidak terkendali, sesekali terlihat yuu jin tertawa bengis dan tatapannya seolah berbinar senang dan penuh dengan semangat membunuh bahkan dia sudah tak sabar lagi ingin meremukan segala tulang yang ada di tubuh jae seop.

" aku tidak sabar memisahkan kepalamu dan merasakan tulang-tulangmu bergeser" gumamnya seraya menjilati bibir bawahnya seduktif, seolah sedang membayangkan rasa darah yang ingin di cecapnya dari tubuh pria yang menjadi lawannya itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari pintu kamar milik kibum terbuka, bukan tepatnya hancur dengan si kecil ryeowook yang terpental mengenaskan dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari perutnya, pemuda mungil itu tak dapat bergerak dari posisinya yang terduduk di tembok seraya merintih pelan sepertinya kesadarannya seolah terseret dari dunia nyata dan semakim menghilang saat tubuhnya benar-benar diam tak bergerak.

" brengsek menjauh darinya?!" teriakan heechul mengema di dalam ruangan itu, entah dia berteriak kepada siapa yang jelas disana dia tidak sendirian.

" bajingan, apa yang kau lakukan kali ini huh..." yuu jin berteriak emosi tanpa sadar saat perhatiannya teralihkan dengan mudah jae seop menusukkan suntikan yang sama seperti yang di berikannya pada kyuhyun, yuu jin menyentak jo seop dengan sebuah tendangan meski di bilang mulai melemah namun masih bisa memberikan efek sakit bagi sang penerima.

" sialan...uh..." nafas yuu jin tersenggal sepertinya kali ini dia juga tak akan bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya lagi dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal karena kesenangannya akan segera berakhir dengan hasil yang menyedihkan.

" meski aku harus mati setidaknya aku akan membawa salah satu di antara kalian" dengan tenaga yang tersisa yuu jin menyerang jae seop yang kini terlihat menyeringai padanya namun seringaiaan itu berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut, dia mengeram kemudian saat merasakan dua tusukan injeksi itu mengenai pungungnya, yuu jin berhasil meraih suntikan itu tanpa di ketahui jae seop, dengan marah jae seop melayangkan tinju terakhirnya pada yuu jin, membuatnya terpelanting sejauh lima meter dan ambruk setelahnya.

" rasakan itu bangsat, kau pantas mendapatkannya" bisik yuu jin dan menutup matanya kemudian.

" sialan" taeyeon mengeram frustasi pasalnya keadaannya saat ini sangat genting dan tidak menguntungkan untuknya, pikirannya terpecah ingin menghalangi nam joom atau menolong heechul dan kyuhyun di dalam kamar kibum.

" sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai, senang bermain denganmu bocah" ucap nam joon mengendong tubuh jo seop dan melengang pergi meninggalkan taeyeon yang terkejut dengan sikap pamannya itu, dia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan isi pikiran pamannya yang meninggalkannya di tengah kemenangannya jika saja dia memang berniat membunuhnya mungkin dia dengan mudah dan akan memenangkan pertarungan ini, namun dia sadar jika bukan itu yang harus di khawatirkannya saat ini, taeyeon tau jika keadaan kyuhyunlah yang pantas untuk di khawatirkannya.

" brengsek, aku benar-benar membenci mereka" teriak taeyeon berlari menuju kamar kibum.

" hello dear, sepertinya kau sedikit terlambat" ucap tae hoon menyeringai menatap taeyeon yang membelalakan matanya terkejut melihat tae hoon yang sama gilanya dengan aron yang berdiri dengan seringai memuakannya serta membopong tubuh lemah kyuhyun di pundak kanannya sementara tangan kirinya mencengkeram kepala heechul yang terdiam tanpa perlawanan di sana dengan tubuh yang terkulai lemah, tanpa menunggu sahutan taeyeon, tae hoon melempar tubuh heechul keluar dari jendela lantai dua menabrak dan memecahkan kacanya kemudian tubuhnya meluncur bebas begitu saja menuju ke bawah.

" tidaaakkk..." teriak taeyeon seolah menyayangkan tindakan tae heon yang melempar tubuh heechul dengan seenaknya.

" upss...maaf tanganku licin" jawabnya dengan seringai menjijikan.

" kau..." taeyeon menatap tae hoon dengan tatapan benci dengan nafas yang memburunya dia mulai menyerang laki-laki itu dengan beringas, namun tae hoon seolah tak merasakan perlawanan yang berarti dari bocah itu.

" maaf dear, aku suka bermain denganmu tapi maaf sekali lagi aku tak bisa bermain denganmu lama-lama" ucapnya mencekal tangan taeyeon, gadis kecil itu berontak dengan sedikit tersengal dia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman tangan tae hoon namun takdir seperti berkata lain, meski dirinya bisa berkelit dan melemparlan serangan namun tanpa susah tae hoon kembali mencengkeramnya dan mencekik leher taeyeon di udara hingga tubuhnya terangkat.

Cuih...

" p~pergilah k~keneraka bangsat" gumam taeyeon dengan suara terputus-putus seraya meludah penuh kebencian ke wajah tae hoon.

Tae hoon terkikik sebentar dan matanya berubah menjadi tajam tak suka, di lemparkan tubuh kecil taeyeon ke udara dan dengan gerakan kilat tae hoon menendang tubuh ringkih taeyeon keras hingga si gadis kecil itu terhempas menabrak dan menghancurkan dinding kamar kibum hingga menembus tembok dan tergeletak lemah di lorong dengan darah segar keluar dari kepalanya dan mulutnya.

" jangan pergi brengsek, jangan bawa kyuhyun" rintih taeyeon pelan, setitik bulir liquid terlihat mengalir dari celah matanya, taeyeon terisak pelan.

" oppaaa...maafkan aku..." isaknya lemah entah kenapa hatinya terasa sesak di penuhi oleh rasa bersalah pada kibum karena tidak bisa menuhi janjinya menjaga kyuhyun hingga akhir.

End

Mianhe lama ya lizz update nya hahaha moga gg bosen ya nungguin ff yang satu ini, sebenarnya sih ff nih udah selesai udah lama tapi keknya ada yang gg beres dan agak gg sreg makanya gg jadi di update dan moga yang ini juga gg begitu ngecewakan.

Amiinnn^^

"DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN"

Berhubungan karena akan adanya Kibum itu urutan ke 12 di SJ dan Kyuhyun urutan ke 13 (diurutkan usia) maka para author Kihyun dan beberapa Kihyun shipper beranggapan kalau itu "KiHyun Days" (13 Desember). Kita segenap keluarga besar penggemar imajinasi yang dirangkum dalam bentuk tulisan bernama FanFiction maka marilah kita membuat event itu menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Kibum & Kyuhyun paradise FF in December". Baiklah baiklah, cara gampangnya berpartisipasi adalah sebagai berikut :

Author :

\- Menulis FF di akunnya masing masing dalam situs FFn

\- Genre dan lainnya bebas

\- GS / BL (diperbolehkan)

\- Brothership / Romance / Family (No problem)

\- Mencantumkan kata "DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN)" ketika di summary.

\- Di posting mulai tanggal 13 Desember sampai akhir bulan Desember.

\- One shoot / Chapteran dibebaskan

\- Harus bernafaskan Kihyun. Kibum (Super junior) dan Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

\- Jangan harapkan ada pemenang (karena cuma buat ceria doang)

\- Bersedia di kritik dan di berikan saran, untuk kemajuan seluruh author dan partisipan xD

Reader :

\- Membaca FF yang telah di publish

\- Diperbolehkan kritik membangun (tidak dalam bentuk bashing)

\- Diperbolehkan menulis saran dan pujian (dengan kata yang sopan)

\- Diwajibkan meriview yang sudah di baca walaupun tidak sesuai kata hati.

\- Langsung di kotak review'an bukan di PM

\- Tidak diperbolehkan menagih FF lain dan Out Of Topic.

Nah.. kita sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan dan etika dalam penulisan. baik sebagai reader maupun author. Harap diperhatikan.

Nb : JANGAN LUPA MEMBUAT DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN DI SUMMARY

^^ Terima kasih

Sign

Istri Kibum xD (Copas dari tahun lalu - parah ya ane) Harap undangan ini di copy di setiap FF dan PM para author Kihyun agar eventnya semakin besar


	14. Chapter 14

**Tittle : pangeran musim dingin**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun**

 **Suport cast : kim heechul, lee eunhyuk, kim ryeowook.**

 **Warning : boy x boy, BL, bahasa tidak baku dsb, gak sempet ngedit jadi harap maklum jika typo(s)nya keterlaluan**

 **Summary : cho kyuhyun seorang namja imut tergila-gila dengan seorang kim kibum dan dunianya, kim kibum seorang namja dingin yang terikat dengan sebuah masa lalu kelam. mampukah kyuhyun memasuki dunia milik kibum yang memiliki ekspresi sedingin es dan membebaskannya dari masa lalunya.**

.

.

.

Hahaha #ketawabloon

maafkan Lizz atas sekali lagi typo parahnya, aku gak bermaksud nulis "TBC" jadi "END" huhuhu sepertinya mata dan tanganku menghianatiku, aku aja gak sadar sumpah, sadarnya pas baca komen kalian yang pada kaget dan pas liat lagi ternyata emang beneran salah tulis hahahaha #ketawabloonlagi

ff ini masih kurang dua atau tiga chap kok dari tamat jadi kalau seumpama lizz khilaf lagi dan nulis kata "END" saat ada adegan nangung jangan percaya itu cuma "HOAX" hahaha

Maafin lizz ya #bungkuk, lizz jangan di injek, injek aja kim tae hoon atau siapapun itu asal bukan lizz #nyengir.

Ya udah konfirmasinya sampai sini dulu.

Oke let't go dan

Happy reading...

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" sial, apa kalian menjebak kami?!" ucap jaejong menatap tajam kearah kakeknya.

" tiga orang, kemana ketiga orang brengsek itu?!" tanya jaejong lagi menyadarkan kibum dan yang lainnya jika tiga orang pamannya tidak ada di tempatnya. Seketika rasa beku mulai menyerang dan mengerogoti tubuh kibum, tanpa menunggu lagi kibum berlari keluar dari ruang pertemuan itu, nafasnya sedikit memburu bahkan kibum nyaris berlari kesetanan menuju ke arah kamarnya sendiri.

" kita pergi sekarang?!" perintah myung do kepada seluruh anaknya yang tersisa meninggalkan jasad satu anak tak bergunanya tak peduli, dia sedikit menyeringai saat menyadari jika ketiga anaknya telah berhasil menghabisi tikus-tikus itu yang menurutnya sangat mengangu.

Kibum berlari terenggah saat sampai, bahkan dia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya ketika melihat kekacauan yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

" yeon-ah, apa yang terjadi?!" jaejong berlari menghampiri si kecil taeyeon yang tergeletak bersimbah darah raut wajahnya jelas sekali terlihat cemas saat melihat adik kecilnya tergeletak menyedihkan.

" oppa...hiks...hiks...mianhe, aku gagal melindungi semuanya, tolong mereka, selamatkan mereka oppa?!" tangis penuh penyesalan taeyeon mendominasi sunyinya lorong itu, sementara ke empat kim terlihat membeku di belakang jaejong.

" kemana?! Kemana kyuhyun, katakan siapa yang melakukan ini?!" tanya kibum rendah dengan nafas terenggah-enggah, sepertinya kibum tidak mampu lagi menahan gejolak amarahnya sendiri.

" oppa mianhe..." isak taeyeon lemah menatap penuh rasa takut akan kemurkaan kibum yang jelas terpancar dalam raut wajah dinginnya.

" katakan padaku siapa mereka kim taeyeon, berhentilah menangis dan jawab pertanyaanku?!" teriak kibum murka dengan suara mengelegar.

Seketika taeyeon berhenti menangis karena ketakutan melihat amarah yang di luapkan kibum hingga membuat lidah si kecil taeyeon keluh untuk menjawab hingga dia tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

" kim tae hoon" cicit taeyeon memeluk jaejong erat seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya kedalam dada kakak tertuanya agar terhindar dari tatapan penuh intimaidasi dan hawa membunuh yang di keluarkan kibum.

" hentikan brengsek,kau menakuti taeyeon" ujar jaejong dingin menatap tajam kibum, jaejong mencoba bersikap sabar dengan kemarahan sang adik, namun sungguh jaejong sangat tidak suka jika kibum membentak taeyeon seperti itu, apa kibum tidak bisa melihat jika bocah sepuluh tahun itu sedang menangis, demi tuhan, jaejong tak pernah sekalipun melihat taeyeon menangis meski dia mendapat hukuman dan siksaan karena latihan tidak manusiawi keluarga kim, taeyeon juga tak pernah menanggis meski dia sakit parah dan kali ini, karena kejadian ini seorang kim taeyeon menangis dengan sangat menyedihkan penuh dengan ketakutan, harusnya kibum juga sadar jika taeyeon sendiri merasa terluka, tertekan dan sangat merasa bersalah.

" kalian urus mereka berempat dan kau kibum..." jaejong menjeda ucapannya.

"mengamuklah..." ujar jaejong dingin kini aura membunuhpun kian terlihat memancar keluar dari tubuhnya.

" serangga seperti mereka pantas mati, balas apa yang mereka lakukan pada adikmu dan kyuhyun seratus kali lipat buat mereka mengerti apa yang namanya ketakutan dan kematian dan jangan kembali sampai kau mendapat kepala si brengsek tae hoon, kami akan menyusul setelah ini selesai" ucap jaejong dengan nada dingin menusuk tanpa menatap kibum dia mengendong taeyeon dan membawa gadis cilik itu pergi menjauhi lorong di ikuti oleh adik-adiknya.

" oppa...terima kasih" bisik taeyeon lemah dan kembali pingsan.

Entah kenapa saat mendengar ucapan jaejong tatapan mata kibum seolah berubah menjadi lebih kosong, lebih dingin dan lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya.

Kibum berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dengan gerakan aneh seperti zombie yang tak memiliki tulang, sedetik dia terlihat bukan seperti dirinya sendiri, matanya berubah benar-benar menjadi sangat gelap dengan iris hitam redup namun terkesan berbahaya, mata itu adalah mata yang sama saat pertama kali kibum mengetahui donghae meninggal, hanya saja kini tatapan mata itu seratus kali lipat lebih menyeramkan, mata itu adalah mata seekor monster yang haus darah.

Kini kibum sudah menghilang tanpa bekas di gantikan dengan orang asing yang menguarkan aura membunuh hingga membuat sesak siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

" sial" bisik myungsoo saat kibum berjalan pelan di sampingnya saat membungkuk mengendong tubub lemah ryeowook, dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada ryeowook yang ada di tangannya, myungsoo menolehkan kepalanyanya melihat punggung kakaknya itu dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

" myungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah, apa dia masih hidup?" tanya kim yesung pada adiknya yang diam membeku di tempat, yesung keluar dari kamar mengendong eunhyuk di pundaknya dan berjalan menghampiri yuu jin membawa serta tubuh adik perempuannya di pundak lainnya.

" ya...dia masih hidup meski sedikit lemah karena kehilangan banyak darah, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?!" tanya mnyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjejeri langkah tergesa yesung.

" anak ini juga masih hidup dan yuu jin juga sama, entah apa yang terjadi hanya mereka berdua yang tak memiliki luka serius tapi keadaannya aneh sebaiknya cepat kita bawah mereka ke jaejong hyung, kai bagaimana keadaannya?!" tanya yesung pada kai yang mengendong namja cantik kim heechul ala bridal style yang teronggok di semak-semak, untung saja tubuh heechul tak langsung jatuh menghantam tanah jika seperti itu maka nyawa heechul mungkin sudah melayang.

" entahlah, aku tak tau hyung, nafasnya?! aku tidak bisa merasakannya, kurasa bagian dalam tubuh pemuda ini hancur total" ucap kai sedikit berdesis cemas melihat raut wajah pucat heechul yang ada di gendongannya.

" sial, jangan sampai mereka mati, ayo cepat" mereka semakin mempercepat laju lari mereka dan menghilang di belokan lorong panjang itu.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" ugh..." kyuhyun tersadar dan sedikit mengerang karena rasa pusing di kepalanya, kyuhyun sedikit mengerjap pelan saat matanya mulai berkunang-kunang kehilangan fokus bahkan saat inipun kyuhyun tidak merasakan apapun, tubuhnya tak bisa di gerakan dan rasanya kebas hingga mati rasa.

" wah wah...kau sudah sadar rupanya, ah...sepertinya kau perlu sedikit bantuan" bisikan samar-samar mulai masuk dalam pendengaran kyuhyun yang sedikit berdengung itu hingga guyuran seember air dingin mengenai wajahnya, membuatnya sedikit terkesiap kaget dengan aksi penyiraman tiba-tiba itu, sekali lagi kyuhyun mengerjap dan sedikit terbatuk pelan karena guyuran air itu tanpa sengaja masuk kedalam hidungnya.

" apa merasa lebih baik?!" tanya laki-laki itu atau lebih tepatnya kita sebut kim tae hoon, kini dia sedang menyeringai menjijikan menatap kyuhyun yang masih belum tersadar penuh dari obat bius berdosis tinggi itu.

" aku tau alasannya kenapa kibum sangat menginginkanmu, kau cantik rasanya sayang juga jika aku langsung membunuhmu sekarang juga" ucapnya seraya mengelus pipi putih mulus kyuhyun dengan tatapan memuja, mendengar nama kibum di sebut seketika membuat kesadarannya berangsur kembali, kyuhyun menatap laki-laki yang telah mengikatnya di kursi itu dengan tatapan benci, keras kyuhyun menghantukkan kepalanya sendiri ke kepala tae hoon hingga laki-laki itu terdorong dan jatuh tersungkur kaget mendapat serangan mendadak dari kepala kyuhyun.

" aku bahkan tak sudi kau sentuh brengsek?!" ucap kyuhyun seraya mengeram marah.

Tae hoon mengeram tak suka, dia bangkit berdiri dan langsung melayangkan tendangan ke arah perut kyuhyun hingga membuat pemuda itu terlempar kearah tembok dan menghancurkan kursi yang di dudukinya, kyuhyun terbatuk pelan dan meringgis sakit seraya memegang perutnya yang nyeri dan terasa di remas dan bergejolak hebat akibat tendangan keras tae hoon.

" jangan bersikap angkuh di depanku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu bicth" geram tae hoon dengan wajah bengis, dia berjalan mendekati kyuhyun menariknya hingga membuat wajahnya sejajar dirinya dan sekali lagi melayangkan tinjunya belum puas dengan itu tae hoon menendangi kyuhyun dengan lebih beringas seperti orang yang tidak waras dan terlihat seperti orang yang kesetanan..

" hahaha...mati saja kau brengsek, jangan bercanda denganku sialan, kau hanya tikus busuk yang menyedihkan, beraninya kau denganku..." teriak tae hoon dengan tawa gilanya masih terus melayangkan tendangan brutalnya ke tubuh kyuhyun yang sudah terkapar tak berdara dengan tangan terikat di lantai kotor itu, tendangan tae hoon yang membabi buta membuat kyuhyun sedikit memdesis sakit dan memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya,

" membusuklah di neraka bajingan" kyuhyun berdesis tak suka menatap tae hoon dengan penuh kebencian.

Sekali lagi tae hoon mengeram dan semakin beringas menendangi tubuh kyuhyun hingga membuat pemuda manis itu mengerang pelan dengan wajah dan tubuh yang babak belur sementara tae hoon tak mengindahkan kyuhyun yang mengeliat penuh kesakitan di lantai, tae hoon kembali menarik kyuhyun melempar dan membantingnya keras di lantai, kyuhyun sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi bahkan tubuhnya sekarang sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi, kyuhyun pasrah sepertinya dia akan mati hari ini juga.

Tae hoo berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan menginjak kepala kyuhyun, kyuhyun hanya bisa diam tenaganya seolah menghilang tiba-tiba, terlalu lemah untuk membalas perlakuan kurang ajar dan tidak manusiawi tae hoon.

" kibummie..."

" kibummie..." batin kyuhyun seakan berteriak memanggil nama orang yang paling di cintainya itu, sungguh kyuhyun tak ingin mati saat ini juga tanpa melihat wajah kekasih datarnya itu.

Terlihat setitil buliran bening liquid terlihat mengalir dari celah sempit kedua matanya yang nyaris terpejam.

" kau mempunyai mulut yang lancang sekali" ucap dingin tae hoon seraya menyeringai melihat kyuhyun yang tak bergerak dan tak memberikan perlawanan sedikitpyn di kakinya seolah senang dan puas melihat hasil kerjanya hingga membuat pemuda itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan di lantai.

" memohonlah dan aku akan melepaskanmu, bicth" tambahnya lagi.

" d~dalam m~mimpimu tolol, p~pergi saja keneraka bangsat" rintih kyuhyun pelan kyuhyun tidak boleh menyerah karena kibumnya pasti akan datang untuk menolongnya, Mendengar ucapan kyuhyun tae hoon semakin menekan kakinya membuat darah mengalir di hidung kyuhyun.

" aarrggghh..." teriak kyuhyun tak kuat menahan sakit saat tekanan kaki tae hoon terasa seperti ingin menghancurkan kepalanya.

" hentikan, kim tae hoon" ucap nam joon menginterupsi kegiatan menyenangkan tae hoon dengan mainannya barunya.

" ya kenapa kau bersenang-senang sendiri tanpaku huh..." marah kim saeun menarik tubuh tae hoon menjauhkannya dari kyuhyun.

" cih kalian mengangu saja" dengusnya tak suka saat acara bersenang-senangnya dengan mainan baru kibum di ganggu.

Saeun berjongkok di depan kyuhyun menjambak rambut kyuhyun keras hingga membuat kyuhyun meringis sakit namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya, terlalu lemah.

" oppa, bolehkan aku bersenang-senang dengannya juga, jebal aku ingin melakukan seperti yang tae hoon oppa lakukan oh..." rengek saeun manja menatap kakak keduanya meminta persetujuan.

" jangan dekati dia sebelum jae seop hyung melihatnya, termasuk untukmu juga tae hoon" kata-kata bernada memperingatkan itu terlontar keluar dari bibir nam joon dengan kesan tak terbantahkan.

" ayo keluar, tinggalkan dia di sana" putus nam joon membuat sebuah rengekan menyebalkan kembali terucap dari bibir adiknya saeun yang menatap tak suka ke arah nam joon sementara tae hoon berjalan mengikuti dengan sedikit dengusan tak suka.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian tiga orang itu dengan mata sayu, tubuhnya sangat lemah hingga untuk mengerakan badannya saja kyuhyun tak sanggup.

" kibummie, tolong aku...hiks...hiks...ini sakit kibummie, cepatlah datang...aku disini kibummie..." tangis pilu kyuhyun mulai mendominasi ruangan gelap dan sempit itu, berusaha bangkit namun gagal dan masih terus terisak seorang diri dalam ruangan kotor berbentuk persegi yang tidak terlalu besar tempatnya sekarang berada.

Kyuhyun takut, bukan dia bukan takut mati tapi dia takut kibum berubah menjadi orang yang tak di kenalnya seperti kata dua orang saudaranya itu. Kyuhyun tak ingin melihat kibum membunuh lagi dengan atau tanpa alasan.

" aku tak boleh menyerah, aku harus terus hidup" tekad kyuhyun namun tubuhnya seolah berkata lain, bahkan kakinya terasa berkali lipat lebih sakit, sepertinya kakinya patah. Sial...

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kibum berdiri kokoh di depan sebuah rumah besar yang terlihat sama besarnya seperti kediamannya menatap bangunan megah itu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca sangat datar.

Kibum merengangkan otot kepalanya dengan gerakan patah-patah yang terlihat aneh seolah dirinya tak memiliki tulang, raut wajahnya masih sama tak ada ekspresi terpancar dari sana bahkan wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang, ya sangat tenang seolah kemarahan dan kemurkaannya beberapa jam yang lalu telah menguap di telan angin.

perlahan kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju area terdalam rumah mewah itu, setitik cairan merah pekat meluncur dari ujung jari-jarinya bahkan tangan kibum nyaris berwarna sama merahnya dengan bau besi yang terasa munguar di udara sore itu, kibum mengendus aroma darah itu seolah menikmati.

Tidak jauh di belakangnya beberapa orang berpakaian hitam terlihat bergelimpangan mengenaskan dengan darah dan bagian tubuh yang terpisah dan tercecer di beberapa tempat.

Kibum telah membunuh semua orang yang di temuinya di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah besar itu dengan tangan kosong tanpa senjata. Kibum terlihat menjilati jarinya seolah menikmati rasa darah di tangannya itu dengan tenang, bagai sebuah perumpamaan tak selamanya air tenang itu tidak berbahaya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" uhg..." samar-samar kedua kelopak mata lee eunhyuk terbuka secara perlahan, dia sedikit mengernyit tak nyaman saat sinar menyilaukan terasa menusuk matanya.

" jangan di paksakan, kau masih harus banyak beristirahat" ucap yuu jin melihat eunhyuk berusaha menutupi matanya yang mengerjap berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya dari lampu itu.

" kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?! Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya eunhyuk bingung dia sedikit mengernyit sakit saat di rasa tenggorokannya terasa terbakar, yuu jin mengerti dan menyodorkan sebuah gelas berisi air putih pada eunhyuk.

" kau terkena racun, untung saja kau tak menghirup racun itu terlalu banyak" jelas yuu jin, kilasan balik saat dirinya dengan cemas menanti sesuatu di dalam kamar kibum samar-samar terputar di otaknya sesaat sebelum dunianya hitam dan dia ambruk di lantai dan sadar-sadar sudah berada di ruangan serba putih dengan aroma obat yang sedikit menusuk.

" teman-temanku, dimana mereka?!" eunhyuk tersadar saat tak mendapati satu orangpun temannya yang berada di sampingnya.

Yuu jin terlihat menghela nafas berat.

" hanya kau saja yang sudah sadar, kim ryeowook masih belum sadar sampai sekarang, sementara kim heechul dia...tiga tulang rusuknya patah dan menusuk kedalam paru-parunya, hatinya rusak parah, operasi sudah di lakukan untuk memperbaiki semua organ dalamnya hanya saja dokter mengatakan dia mengalami koma, dan untuk kyuhyun...maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya" ucap yuu jin menunduk sedih penuh penyesalan.

Wajah eunhyuk pucat pasi mendengar kabar mengejutkan yang di bawa yuu jin, eunhyuk menangis terseduh mendengar berita buruk yang sangat buruk tentang teman-temannya yang di dengarnya, sungguh dia tidak menyangkah nasib buruk menimpah mereka hanya karena mereka dekat dengan kim bersaudara eunhyuk tersentak dengan pikirannya sendiri.

" harusnya sejak awal aku menentang keputusan kyuhyun untuk tidak berhubungan dengan kibum, dengan kalian" tangis pilu eunhyuk penuh penyesalan.

" harusnya aku melarangnya, wookie, chullie, kyunnie..." isak eunhyuk memanggil nama teman-temannya satu persatu dengan dada yang kian menyesak, eunhyuk takut jika teman-temannya tidak bisa kembali lagi bersamanya, dia sangat takut.

" maafkan kami..." hanya kata-kata iti yang meluncur dari bibir yuu jin, tangannya terkepal erat penuh amarah karena tak berdaya dengan dirinya sendiri, yuu jin merasa jika dirinya sungguh tak berguna bahkan melindungi adik kecilnyapun dia tak sangguh.

TBC

Nah ini baru bener TBC nya.

Oh ya selamat hari maulid nabi ya^^

"DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN"

Berhubungan karena akan adanya Kibum itu urutan ke 12 di SJ dan Kyuhyun urutan ke 13 (diurutkan usia) maka para author Kihyun dan beberapa Kihyun shipper beranggapan kalau itu "KiHyun Days" (13 Desember). Kita segenap keluarga besar penggemar imajinasi yang dirangkum dalam bentuk tulisan bernama FanFiction maka marilah kita membuat event itu menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Kibum & Kyuhyun paradise FF in December". Baiklah baiklah, cara gampangnya berpartisipasi adalah sebagai berikut :

Author :

\- Menulis FF di akunnya masing masing dalam situs FFn

\- Genre dan lainnya bebas

\- GS / BL (diperbolehkan)

\- Brothership / Romance / Family (No problem)

\- Mencantumkan kata "DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN)" ketika di summary.

\- Di posting mulai tanggal 13 Desember sampai akhir bulan Desember.

\- One shoot / Chapteran dibebaskan

\- Harus bernafaskan Kihyun. Kibum (Super junior) dan Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

\- Jangan harapkan ada pemenang (karena cuma buat ceria doang)

\- Bersedia di kritik dan di berikan saran, untuk kemajuan seluruh author dan partisipan xD

Reader :

\- Membaca FF yang telah di publish

\- Diperbolehkan kritik membangun (tidak dalam bentuk bashing)

\- Diperbolehkan menulis saran dan pujian (dengan kata yang sopan)

\- Diwajibkan meriview yang sudah di baca walaupun tidak sesuai kata hati.

\- Langsung di kotak review'an bukan di PM

\- Tidak diperbolehkan menagih FF lain dan Out Of Topic.

Nah.. kita sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan dan etika dalam penulisan. baik sebagai reader maupun author. Harap diperhatikan.

Nb : JANGAN LUPA MEMBUAT DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN DI SUMMARY

^^ Terima kasih

Sign

Istri Kibum xD (Copas dari tahun lalu - parah ya ane) Harap undangan ini di copy di setiap FF dan PM para author Kihyun agar eventnya semakin besar


	15. Chapter 15

**Tittle : pangeran musim dingin**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun**

 **Suport cast : kim heechul, lee eunhyuk, kim ryeowook.**

 **Warning : boy x boy, BL, bahasa tidak baku dsb, gak sempet ngedit jadi harap maklum jika typo(s)nya keterlaluan**

 **Summary : cho kyuhyun seorang namja imut tergila-gila dengan seorang kim kibum dan dunianya, kim kibum seorang namja dingin yang terikat dengan sebuah masa lalu kelam. mampukah kyuhyun memasuki dunia milik kibum yang memiliki ekspresi sedingin es dan membebaskannya dari masa lalunya.**

.

.

.

Happy reading

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Byur

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya sedikit terkesiap saat air dingin itu datang dan menguyur wajahnya dengan tiba-tiba, lagi-lagi mereka, membangunkan kyuhyun dengan cara kasar dan tidak sopan seperti ini.

Mata kyuhyun sedikit terbuka "Ugh..." dia mengerang sakit saat merasakan nyeri tak tertahankan di sekujur tubuhnya dan rasa sakit di kaki kanannya yang terasa semakin menjadi-jadi seolah menusuk hingga tulang sumsumnya saat dirinya mencoba untuk bergerak.

" waaow...kau sudah bangun princess?!" tanya tae hoon tersenyum mengejek menatap kyuhyun, di belakangnya sudah berdiri dua orang laki-laki yang terlihat sedang terlibat sebuah percakapan serius.

" hoon, jangan main-main dengannya, segera bereskan dia" perintah kakak pertama mereka yang sudah tersadar dari obat bius berdosis tinggi itu dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan disusul oleh nam joon yang mengekor di belakangnya, mendengar perintah jae seop tae hoon menampilkan seringai lebar menatap tubuh lemah kyuhyun dengan tatapan buas.

" nah...ayo kita akhiri permainan ini dengan sedikit bumbu siksaan yang pastinya akan menyenangkan" ucapnya terdengar senang sekali.

" tunggu aku dan jangan kemana-mana princess kita akan bersenang-senang sebentar lagi" ucap tae hoo nyengir seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah kyuhyun dengan ekapresi memuakan. Tae hoon melangkah keluar ruangan menjauhi kyuhyun pergi entah kemana, kyuhyun terlihat gelisah sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya sebentar lagi. Dia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk kabur dari tempat terkutuk ini.

" tidak...tidak...aku tidak boleh mati di sini, aku harus hidup" batin kyuhyun berteriak matanya menatap nyalang pintu ruangan kotor ini yang terbuka lebar untuknya seolah memanggil. ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan kyuhyun untuk meloloskan diri.

" sekarang atau tidak sama sekali" bisiknya memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah, menopang tubuhnya dengan satu kaki yang terlihat sama lemahnya dan sedikit bergetar, sesekali dia meringis saat merasakan kakinya yang kembali berdenyut-denyut mengerikan saat menapak lantai seolah-olah rasa sakitnya seperti akan membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian, bahkan keringat dingin keluar dengan cepat dari celah pori-pori kulitnya yang terlihat semakin memucat itu.

Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu keluar di tolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan saat di rasa keadaan sudah aman kyuhyun mulai bergerak lagi meningggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkah sedikit tergesah tak ingin bila si gila hoon menangkapnya dan menyiksanya lebih jauh lagi dan berakhir dengan dirinya mati dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, kyuhyun tidak mau lagipula dia belum bertemu kibumnya dan kyuhyun tidak mau mati sebelum bertemu dengan pemuda datar yang entah kenapa membuat dirinya sangat merindukan kibum setengah mati itu, sejauh ini kyuhyun cukup aman dan berhasil melewati lorong gelap yang terasa sangat panjang itu, semoga saja bajingan brengsek itu tidak kembali terlalu cepat dan menyadari jika dia tak ada di tempatnya dan dengan cepat menemukannya, sedikit lagi kyuhyun bisa mencapai pintu keluar sedikit menyunggingkan senyum bahagia di bibirnya menciptakan sensasi peri saat bibir sobeknya di paksa untuk membuat senyuman namun kyuhyun tak perduli dengan itu di pikirannya dia hanya ingin bebas dan bertemu dengan kibumnya, akhirnya kyuhyun bisa juga lepas dari sarang buaya namun sebelum dia benar-benar menyentuh cahaya kebebasannya kyuhyun merasa surai cakaramelnya di tarik paksa oleh seseorang hingga dia twrjengkang ke belakang dan tubuhnya di hempaskan begitu saja di lantai membuatnya sedikit terkejut dengan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadiseakan membuat tulangnya remuk saat lantai menghantam tubuhnya sekali lagi, mata kyuhyun membulat saat di tatapnya hoon yang berdiri kokoh dengan wajah bengis menatapnya seolah ingin membunuh dan melumatkan tubuh kyuhyun hidup-hidup, kyuhyun mendelik ketakutan reflek dia menyeret tubuhnya menjauhi hoon yang menatapnya bengis.

" dasar bitch sialan, mencoba kabur oh...kau pasti akan menyesal membuatku marah, brengsek" ucapnya dingin mendekati kyuhyun dan menjambak surainya menarik sepanjang lorong gelap itu menuju ruangan di mana kyuhyun di sekap selama ini, sementara kyuhyun mencoba memukuli tangan hoon yang ada di kepalanya dengan lemah dan akhirnya membiarkan saja lelaki itu membawanya, rasanya kulit kepalanya terasa akan jebol karena jambakan tangan hoon apalagi dia membawa kyuhyun dengan menyeretnya seperti binatang buruan itu.

Hoon menghempaskan tubuh kyuhyun membuat pemuda itu menatap ketakutan kearahnya, apalagi saat hoon mengambil sebuah tambang dan melilitkannya ke leher kyuhyun yang merontah dengan tenaga seadanya.

" apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?!" tanya kyuhyun dengan suara sedikit bergetar takut dengan air mata yang terlihat mengalir di kedua pipi pucatnya.

" ayolah kau tidak bodoh kyu, kau pasti tau apa yang akan kulakukan" ucap hoon malas menangangpi pertanyaan kyuhyun yang masih fokus dengan tambangnya yang sudah terpasang sempurna di leher kyuhyun. Dia mengikat kedua tangan kyuhyun dan kakinya juga setelah selesai dia menarik sebuah kursi yang tak begitu tinggi dengan tiga kakinya yang sedikit pincang tidak singkron menyebabkan dia bergoyang-goyang tidak seimbang apabila di injak atau ketika mendapat beban lebih ketika di duduki. Dengan sedikit bersiul hoon mengambil tali yang mengikat leher kyuhyun menyangkutkannya pada pilar di atas kepalanya sedikit berkedip saat menatap kyuhyun mengoda seolah hal yang akan di lakukannya adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan dan dengan sekali sentakan hoon menarik tali itu membuat kyuhyun terseret dengan leher tercekik hingga membuat dirinya berdiri sempurna tepat di atas kursi itu dengan kaki yang menjijit masih berpijak pada kursi.

" jja...akhirnya selesai juga, bukankah aku hebat, kau terlihat mengagumkan jika di lihat dari bawah sini kyu" ucapnya terkekeh senang seperti orang sakit jiwa saat melihat wajah kyuhyun yang sedikit memerah menahan sakit di kakinya yang patah saat manahan beban berat tubuhnya sendiri dengan posisi mengantung dengan leher, tangan dan kaki terikat.

" kita lihat sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dan menyerah dengan kematianmu sendiri kyu, jika kau memutuskan menyerah dan tidak menjijitkan kakimu maka kau akan mati, bukankah cara mati yang penuh dengan ketegangan dan rasa sakit sungguh menyenangkan, ini terlihat cantik dan elegan, kurasa aku akan mengabadikan fotomu untuk koleksiku" ucap hoon terkekeh lagi seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret kyuhyun dengan seringai yang terpancar penuh kebahagiaan di wajahnya.

" sampai jumpa kyu, ah...benar jika kau selamat tentunya hahahaha" setelahnya hoon pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang kini menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan nyalang, dia sangat takut dan kaki kanannya yang patah sungguh terasa sangat sakit.

" tuhan...apa yang harus aku lakukan apa aku harus mati saat ini juga hiks...hiks...?!" tanya kyuhyun dalam hati terdengar putus asa, tanpa sadar setitik air mata lolos dari iris caramelnya yang mulai meredup dan menetes kencang menuju ke pipinya yang terlihat semakin berwarna putih pucat itu.

" kibummie...tolong aku, cepatlah datang..." teriaknya lagi dalam hati dengan isakan yang semakin kencang.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" kau sudah mengetahui posisinya?!" tanya jaejong pada earphone yang tersemat cantik di telingahnya yang tersambung dengan yuu jin atau bisa di sebut dengan nerf si hacker atau si ahli penyusup yang kini sedang melacak keberadaan kibum dari satelit kecil yang telah di tancapkan pada bagian bawah gigi geraham kibum, masing-masing kim bersaudara memiliki alat pelacak yang di tanamkan di masing-masing gigi geraham mereka.

" dia keluar dari rumah tae hoon dan bergerak kembali menuju ke rumah inti" ucap yuu jin-nerf-memberitahukan dimana posisi kibum berada saat ini, sementara manik cantiknya masih fokus menatap layar besar di depannya yang menunjukan titik putih yang bergerak sendiri dengan kecepatan kilat. Sementara empat titik lainnya mengikuti bergerak di belakang satu titik itu yang terlihat sedikit jauh.

" ke rumah inti cepat" perintah jaejong pada yesung yang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menyusul adiknya yang kini dalam mode monsternya, bisa-bisa kibum akan membunuh orang yang di temuinya di jalan dengan sesuka hatinya dengan cara brutal. Mobil melaju dengan cepat membela udara dingin malam itu.

Kibum berlari dengan kecepatan kilatnya menuju rumah inti atau bisa di sebut rumah perkumpulan atau rumah kakeknya, sepanjang jalan dia hanya berlari tanpa mengenal lelah bahkan wajahnya masih terlihat datar nyaris tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Otaknya yang nyaris kosong dan dirinya hanya di kuasai oleh perasaan ingin membunuh tae hoon seperti apa yang di perintahkan jaejong, bahkan ingatannya tentang kyuhyun terasa memblur di kepalanya sesekali terlihat hilang timbul di otaknya bahkan kibum rasanya lupa untuk apa dia melakukan hal itu, membunuh, mencabik dan merasakan banyak darah hanya itulah yang ada di otaknya saat ini dia lupa akan tujuannya mencari kim tae hoon untuk menyelamatkan kyuhyun, kyuhyunnya kekasihnya.

Tak berapa lama kibum telah sampai di depan gerbang tinggi penuh dengan listrik itu yang menyala-nyala terlihat mengerikan. kibum menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya tanpa ada rasa takut dia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompati gerbang tinggi itu dan dengan sekali hentakan keras tubuh kibum terlihat melayang di udara dengan sangat heroik dia berhasil melewati gerbang tinggi itu dengan satu kali lompatan tinggi yang membuat tubuhnya seakan melambung di udara dan berhasil dengan mudah mendarat di tanah.

" tuan muda kibum sedang apa anda ada di sini?!" tanya seorang laki-laki berbadan kekar yang memangil kibum dengan sedikit heran, pasalnya sangat tidak biasa sekali tuan muda dinginnya itu datang ke rumah inti secara mendadak tanpa ada pemberitahuan akan adanya rapat perkumpulan apalagi dengan cara melompati pagar dengan resiko tersengat aliran listrik beberapa volt yang bahkan mampu membunuhnya. Kibum menoleh sekilas tanpa menjawab dia berjalan pelan menuju rumah besar yang terlihat kecil di kejauhan sana.

" tuan muda maaf sebelumnya, tapi sudah menjadi peraturan jika hanya orang yang di panggil saja yang di ijinkan untuk datang ke rumah inti, jika..." belum sempat penjaga itu meneruskan omongannya, kepala salah satu penjaga itu terlihat mengelinding di kaki kibum dengan tubuh yang ambruk setelahnya di tanah dan bersimbah darah.

Kibum hanya menatap tubuh tak bernyawa itu dalam diam seraya kembali menjilati tangan kanannya yang basah dengan bau amis menyengat, kibum bahkan tak perlu mengunakan senjata tajam untuk memisahkan tubuh seseorang karena dengan tangan kosongpun kibum bisa membunuh siapapun sesuka hatinya, bukan... dia tak memiliki kuku setajam pisau yang bisa tumbuh sesuka hati bila dia ingin, tidak itu terlalu tidak normal dan mengada-ada untuk ukuran seorang kim kibum, hanya saja tubuhnya bukan tubuh manusia normal pada umumnya, lebih tepatnya susunan tulangnya sangat kuat akibat dari latihan tak biasa yang di tempuhnya sejak dia kecil, bahkan dia bisa menghancurkan tembok dengan sekali tinju, masih ingatkah kalian.

Sementara beberapa penjaga lain yang melihat aksi kibum terlihat membeku di tempat tak berani bicara atau menahan kibum terlalu lama, menatap mata gelap kibum saja seolah membuat mereka gemetar ketakutan setengah mati, bahkan untuk menelan ludahpun rasanya sulit. Mereka berharap kibum segera pergi dari tempat ini atau menjauh kemanapun asal tidak berada di tempat yang sama seperti mereka, rasanya menghirup udara di mana kibum berdiri seolah merubah udara menjadi racun bagi mereka semua dan bisa dengan mudah membunuh mereka kapan saja.

Kibum menatap mereka sekilas tanpa kata dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah inti. Mulai dari berjalan sedikit berlari dan mulai melesat membela angin hingga sosoknya menghilang di kejauhan terlihat beberapa orang mulai terlihat menghela nafas lega.

" cepat hubungi rumah inti jika tuan muda kibum menyusup masuk" teriak salah seorang penjaga dan berlari menuju pos penjagaan untuk mengabarkan tentang kedatangan kibum, belum sempat alat komunikasi di tutup mereka kembali di kagetkan oleh hantaman keras dari tembok gerbang yang di jebol paksa oleh sebuah mobil buggati veyron warna hitam yang sudah di modif sedemikian rupa oleh pemiliknya, mereka menatap takjub mobil hitam itu yang masih melaju kokoh tanpa berhenti setelah menjebol tembok meski bagian depan mobil itu terlihat sedikit penyok.

" bukankah itu tuan muda jaejong?!" tanya salah satu penjaga heran dan masih terkejut sepertinya melihat penampakan wajah keras dan dingin milik jaejong yang berada dalam mobil mewah itu.

" astaga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" ucap salah satunya lagi dengan sorot mata panik.

" kenapa anak tuan besar kangin datang berbondong-bondong kemari, cepat kabarkan sekarang juga" teriak yang satunya lagi dengan panik mereka bergegas mengabarkan agar seluruh penjaga bersiap akan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi, jika ada satu anak dari kangin bergerak bisa di pastikan bahaya akan datang mendekat kearah mereka, namun jika yang datang lebih dari satu bisa di pastikan ini adalah sebuah pertanda bencana besar bagi rumah inti dan seluruh anggota keluarga kim. Apalagi melihat keadaan kibum yang jauh dari kata normal.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" bagaimana apa mereka sudah menemukan kibum?!" tanya ren pada yuu jin yang masih terfokus pada layarnya dengan tatapan serius.

" kurasa ini akan jadi akhir dari segalanya ren, kibum...entahlah aku tak bisa mengambarkannya" balas yuu jin menautkan kedua jemarinya di bawah dagu menyanggah kepalanya.

" aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud, jika memang separah itu...?!" ren menjeda kalimatnya.

" apa kau yakin jika seorang kyuhyun bisa menghentikannya?!" tanya ren menatap sangsi pada yuu jin.

" entahlah...aku tak tau ren, semoga saja kibum bisa di selamatkan oleh kyuhyun" ucap yuu jin dengan aura sedikit gelap saat membayangkan adik keempatnya itu.

" ya kuharap juga begitu" balas ren dengan mata yang sedikit menerawang sendu membayangkan wajah kibum yang tersenyum lembut menatapnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kibum berhasil menerobos penjagaan dengan sangat muda memisahkan beberapa tubuh mereka tanpa kesulitan bahkan kini tubuhnya terlihat lebih mengerikan dan kotor oleh noda darah yang tersebar hampir di tiap inci tubuhnya bahkan wajah putihnya pun yak luput terhindar dari noda darah itu.

kibum telah sampai di hall utama bagunan besar kediaman sang kakek yang entah kenapa tak berada di tempatnya, kibum berdiri diam dengan posisi aneh sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang mengelantung di kedua sisinya seraya menatap kosong tanpa ekspresi pada seorang wanita yang sedang menghadangnya dengan sebuah seringaian yang tercetak jelas di wajah angkuhnya, bahkan wanita itu tidak tau jika dia sedang berhadapan dengan monster dan sangat tidak pantas jika dia menampilkan ekspresi angkuhnya untuk saat ini jika yang berada di depannya adalah kibum.

" well, akhirnya kau datang juga, aku tau jika pelacurmu kali ini lebih spesial daripada yang sebelumnya, tapi tidak kusangka kau akan datang secepat ini kim kibum" ucapnya dengan nada suara menjengkelkan seraya menautkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Kibum hanya memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan yeoja aneh di depannya, seolah kibum tak perduli dengan ucapan wanita yang ada di depannya itu, kini yang ada di dalam otak kibum hanya tae hoon, membunuh tae hoon dan mengambil kepala tae hoon namun jika wanita di depannya ini menghalanginya untuk membunuh tae hoon maka kibum harus membunuhnya terlebih dulu.

" dimana tae hoon" tanya kibum untuk pertama kali suaranya terdengar setelah sekian lama dia membisu dengan suara yang sedikit serak terkesan sangat dingin dan sangat menganggu telinga.

Saeun, wanita itu sedikit terkesiap saat mendengar nada bicara kibum yang seketika membuat bulu kuduknya meremang tanpa di minta, wanita itu sedikit berdehem untuk menetralkan rasa kering di tenggorokannya dan sedikit menormalkan detak jantungnya sepertinya dia sedikit terintimidasi oleh aura yang di bawah oleh kibum.

" seperti yang kau tau, dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan pelacurmu, cho kyuhyun" kekehnya kemudian mencoba bersikap biasa, bahkan saeunpun menyadari jika aura kibum nyaris mirip seperti aura yang di keluarkan kakeknya saat marah, bahkan kini terasa lebih mengerikan.

Kibum sedikit mengernyit saat nama kyuhyun di sebut seakan otaknya sedang memproses pengembalian ingatan yang tengah menghilang dari otaknya, entah kenapa kepalanya seakan ingin meledak jika nama pemuda itu di sebut, hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit seperti ada sebuah tangan tajam tak kasat mata yang meremasnya dengan sangat kuat membuatnya sedikit kesusahan untuk menghirup nafasnya. Terlihat sekali pupil mata kibum yang mulai membesar dan mengecil dengan gerakan konstan membuat sang pemilik mengerang penuh kesakitan dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menekan kepalanya yang sedang berdenyut-denyut hebat.

" kyu...hyun..." ulangnya lagi dengan tangan yang sedikit meremas surainya dengan frustasi seolah dia melupakan hal yang penting, sebuah hal yang tak seharusnya di lupakannya, dia ingin mengingat sesuatu yang seharusnya dia ingat tapi entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali, membuat nafasnya sedikit tersenggal hingga sebuah wajah manis seorang pemuda mulai menampakan dirinya dalam memori kibum, sedikit demi sedikit kilasan masa lalunya dengan namja manis itu satu persatu mulai muncul di dalam kepalanya sekelebatan bagai sebuah film pendek yang di putar dengan indah dengan kyuhyun sebagai tokoh utamanya, melihat namja itu tersenyum, menangis, cemberut dan saat tertawa keras, semua ingatan itu mengalir bagai air di kepalanya, ya kibum mengingatnya, kyuhyunnya...

" kyuhyun...cho kyuhyun..." bisiknya dengan suara tersenggal-tersenggal mulai mengingat setiap memorinya tentang kekasih manisnya itu yang kini entah seperti apa keadaannya, kibum bangkit berdiri dari lantai dengan tubuh gemetar menahan luapan amarah kibum menatap nyalang saeun yang terlihat menyeringai lagi.

" dimana kyuhyunku?!" tanya kibum denggan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya kini tatapannya tak lagi terlihat kosong seperti zombie, kini tatapan itu terlihat lebih dingin dan tajam menusuk.

" kau pikir aku akan memberitahumu semudah itu ja..." belum sempat saeun menyelesaikan ucapannya kibum melayangkan tendangan ke kepala saeun yang terlontar keras dan terseret di lantai dengan darah yang merembes dari kepalanya dan mulutnya.

" sialan kau bocah" murka saeun berlari mulai balas menyerang kibum, basik kekuatan mereka sangat berbeda dalam hal ini kibum lebih unggul dari saeun.

Kibum kembali menendang perut saeun hingga membuat tubuh wanita itu terpental lagi belum sempat tubuh penuh darah itu menyentuh tanah kibum berlari menyongsongnya dan menghentakan tubuhnya keras ke lantai hingga lantai itu hancur, kibum menatap dingin saeun yang terlihat merintih penuh kesakitan di bawahnya yang menatapnya dengan mata yang memancarkan aura penuh kebencian pada kibum.

" jangan uji kesabaranku, aku tak akan memberi kelongaran meski kau adalah wanita bibi, katakan dimana kyuhyunku?!" tanya kibum dingin.

" fucking you, mati saja kau dengan pelacurmu itu ke neraka dasar brengsek, aku tak akan mengatakan apapun padamu dimana bitch itu berada bangsat, gila" raung saeun marah meludahkan darah ke arah kibum terpuruk dan menangis namun tak ingin menyerah begitu saja di depan kibum yang siap mencabiknya kapan saja.

Kibum menatap dingin saeun yang sudah tergeletak lemah di lantai tanpa kata kibum menginjak perut saeun hingga wanita malang itu memuntahkan darah kembali dan kibum menarik kepala saeun menengadahkan kepalanya agar menatapnya seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam mulut kecil saeun yang kini sedang merontah hebat di bawahnya berusaha menjauhkan tangan kibum dari mulutnya seraya mencakari tangan dan wajah kibum dengan putus asa, namun apa daya kekuatannya bahkan tak berpengaruh di depan kibum yang terlihat begitu besar dan mengerikan saat menatapnya dengan tatapan bengis.

Tak berapa lama bunyi aneh mulai terdengar saat kibum mulai menarik kedua rahang atas dan bawah saeun ke arah yang berlawanan memisahkan bagian kepala wanita malang itu menjadi dua bagian dengan darah yang menyembur kemana-mana dari sobekan besar di mulai dari sudut-susut mulutnya hingga belakang kepala saeun dan terpisah sempurna dengan kematian mengenaskan seorang kim saeun membuat kibum sekali lagi dapat merasakan yang namanya mandi darah, kibum menatap jasad saeun dengan tatapan dingin dan membuang sebagian kepala saeun ke sembarang tempat.

" tanpa bantuanmupun aku akan menemukan kyuhyunku, bitch" ucap kibum dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu mulai menjelajahi rumah besar itu, entah pikirannya kemana hingga dia bisa melupakan kyuhyun orang yang paling di cintainya, rasanya kibum ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

" kyu...tunggulah aku" bisik kibum dalam hati masih berlari dan menghancurkan beberapa pintu dan tembok sesukannya berharap di salah satu ruangan itu ada wajah kekasihnya, kyuhyunnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" sial..kita terlambat, kalian menyebar, prioritas kita adalah kyuhyun temukan dia segera" perintah jaejong saat mendapati jasad bibinya yang terlihat mengenaskan. Sementara yesung dan yang lainnya mengangguk dan mulai mencari. saat ini meski mereka berhasil menemukan kibum dengan alasan apapun mereka tidak akan bisa menghentikannya maka jalan satu-satunya adalah menemukan kyuhyun mempertemukan dengan kibum dan mengakhiri semua ini sebelum perang benar-benar terjadi, kakeknya, paman dan bibinya tidak akan semudah itu bisa di kalahkan apalagi jika mereka harus melawan mereka satu persatu dengan kekuatan yang hampir setara bisa di pastikan mereka tidak akan menang melawan kakek serta paman dan bibinya apalagi ayahnya, kangin pasti akan lebih membela saudaranya karena ikatan dan sumpah konyol yang sudah ada sejak turun temurun itu meski hatinya sendiripun tak menghendakinya, jika ini tidak segera di hentikan maka keluarga kim akan berakhir dengan saling membunuh satu sama lainnya dan hanya akan tinggal sejarah saja.

Jaejong terus berlari menerobos dari pintu ke pintu hingga langkahnya terhenti saat menatap langkah tegap pamannya yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Jaejong mendengus seraya tertawa melihat wajah dingin salah satu pamannya yang menatapnya tanpa ekapresi itu.

" kurasa pertemuan kita memang tak bisa terelakkan lagi, paman jae seop" ujar jaejong

" haruskah kita mulai sekarang?!" tanya jae seop menyeringai cepat melayangkan tinju bangai angin bahkan tak terlihat di udara dan secara tiba-tiba sudah melayang dan menghantam wajah jae jong keras.

" sial...sepertinya ini tak akan mudah" bisiknya seraya meludahkan darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya.

TBC

Maaf lama update ya

Lizz lagi banyak masalah nih, lagi puyeng mikirin cowok bego yang ngancem-ngancem mau bunuh diri kalau lizz tinggalin bah...pergi kelaut aja sana, maaf ya kalau chap ini kacau soalnya lagi gg konsen nih huhuhu...

Untuk chocolate strawberrynya masih nyangkut lizz gg punya feel buat cerita romance karena percintaan lizz lagi kacau maaf sekali lagi ya padahal tinggal dikit lagi bakal rampung, maaf ya...T-T

Jangan lupa tinggalin review untuk author nista ini ne...

See you next chap^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Tittle : pangeran musim dingin**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun**

 **Suport cast : kim heechul, lee eunhyuk, kim ryeowook.**

 **Warning : boy x boy, BL, bahasa tidak baku dsb, gak sempet ngedit jadi harap maklum jika typo(s)nya keterlaluan**

 **Summary : cho kyuhyun seorang namja imut tergila-gila dengan seorang kim kibum dan dunianya, kim kibum seorang namja dingin yang terikat dengan sebuah masa lalu kelam. mampukah kyuhyun memasuki dunia milik kibum yang memiliki ekspresi sedingin es dan membebaskannya dari masa lalunya.**

.

.

.

Happy reading

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hei...kawan, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, apa merasa lebih baik?!" tanya eunhyuk saat memdapati kim ryeowook temannya yang telah tertidur hampir dua hari mulai terlihat membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan.

" hyuk...ugh...heechullie, kyuhyunie, dimana mereka?!" tanya ryeowook saat sadar pertanyaan itulah yang terlontar dari mulutnya dengan suara serak seolah tak pernah mendapat air selama berhari-hari.

" minumlah dulu..." jawab eunhyuk mencoba bersikap tegar meski matanya tak bisa membohongi siapapun. Eunhyuk mengarahkan gelas itu ke bibir ryeowook perlahan.

" dimana mereka, apa mereka baik-baik saja?!" tanyanya lagi setelah acara minumnya selesai, eunhyuk hanya menampilkan sebuah senyum yang di paksakan di sana.

" semua baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir cepatlah sembuh oke" jawab eunhyuk dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Karena mengingat kedua sahabatnya yang lain itu membuat dada eunhyuk serasa ingin meledak dan menangis kencang saat ini juga, biar bagaimanapun meski eunhyuk paksakan dia tak bisa setegar yang dia kira. Tidak, selama kyuhyun dan heechul tidak ada di sampingnya, dia rapuh.

Ryeowook memandangi wajah eunhyuk sejenak, entah kenapa hatinya seolah di remas saat melihat air muka eunhyuk yang terasa berbeda, terlihat sangat menderita tiba-tiba saja ryeowook merasa hatinya sedikit hancur melihat raut wajah sahabatnya yang biasanya sangat ceria itu kini terlihat berkabut.

" a~apa...hanya aku dan kau yang selamat?!" tanya ryeowook dengan nada suara yang bergetar, takut.. Ryeowook sungguh takut jika apa yang di pikirkannya menjadi kenyataan karena firasat seorang kim ryeowook tidak pernah salah, ryeowook yakin jika heechul dan kyuhyun sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

" tidak...mereka masih hidup...untuk saat ini mereka masih hidup, tidak... tidak...mereka pasti hidup. aku yakin, kau tenang saja, aku percaya tuhan pasti tidak akan membiarkan iblis seperti mereka berdua menganggu singahsananya, kau tau siapa heechul dan kyuhyun, tuhan pasti akan kerepotan jika mereka berdua mati sekarang, benarkan?!" ucap eunhyuk seraya tersenyum aneh dengan nada penuh penyangkalan saat tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan suara yang sedikit keras dan mengebu seolah sedang menyakinkan dirinya sendiri saat tanpa sadar setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya yang sedikit pucat, membuat ryeowookpun tak kuasa untuk tidak ikut menangis mendapati temannya itu semakin terisak lirih dengan senyum yang masih terkembang, terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

" aku tau...aku tau...mereka akan hidup aku yakin...mereka adalah teman kita, mereka tak akan meninggalkan kita seperti ini kan, iya benar...mereka pasti akan datang dan tersenyum bodoh seperti biasanya" balas ryeowook ikut menangis juga seraya menganguk-angukan kepalanya seolah mencari pembuktian dan pembenaran dari semua kata-kata yang di ucapkannya.

" kau benar sekali" jawab eunhyuk semakin terisak mereka berdua terlihat asyik terlarut dengan perasaan mereka sendiri.

Sampai saat si kecil kim taeyeon berlari tergesah menuju ruangan dan membuka pintu ruang rawat ryeowook dengan kasar, taeyeon sedikit tersengal dan terenggah-enggah karena memaksa tubuh kecilnya berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju tempat ryeowook. taeyeon menatap kedua sahabat yang balik menatapnya dengan mata sembab yang terlihat memerah itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Taeyeon tau jika mereka habis menangis, namun mereka harus tau kabar mengejutkan yang di bawahnya meski itu adalah berita yang paling tifak ingin mereka dengar.

" ada apa taeyeonnie?!" tanya eunhyuk menatap tegang gadis kecil itu yang berdiri kaku dengan wajah pucatnya dan mata yang membola sedikit berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis.

" k~kim...H~heechul o~oppa" ucapnya tergagap bahkan taeyeon rasanya tak bisa merasakan kakinya sendiri saat pikirannya melayang ke tempat heechul berada di ruang icu. setelah mendengar ucapan taeyeon seketika membuat darah eunhyuk dan ryeowook terasa berhenti mengalir dengan jantung yang berhenti berdetak setelahnya jantung mereka seolah berdetak lebih keras berdentam-dentam seakan ingin menghancurkan tulang rusuk mereka. tanpa menjawab eunhyuk langsung melompat dan berlari ke ruang icu dimana heechul sedang di rawat di ikuti juga oleh taeyeon dan Begitu pula dengan ryeowook. meski sedikit kesusahan, di paksa agar tubuhnya berdiri tegak secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat lukanya yang belum tertutup sempurna itu kembali terbuka dan mengeluarkan darah segar lagi, sedikit terenggah ryeowook tertatih berlari dengan berpegangan pada tembok. ryeowook berlari melewati lorong rumah sakit itu mengikuti jejak eunhyuk yang sudah menghilang di depannya. tak di hiraukan rasa sakit di perutnya yang semakin panas menusuk dengan darah yang semakin banyak merembes dan membasahi baju rumah sakit yang di kenakannya, tanpa ada isakan kedua iris kelamnya semakin deras meneteskan air mata tanpa henti.

" sakit..." isaknya, namun bukan rasa sakit di perutnyalah yang dia maksud melainkan rasa sakit di hatinya membuat ryeowook tanpa sadar mencengkeram baju rumah sakitnya keras, meremas area dadanya yang seakan berdenyut semakin lama seakan meremas dan menyakitinya.

" heechul hyung...kyuhyunnie..." ucapnya akhirnya terisak keras saat membayangkan skenario terburuk yang akan terjadi pada kim heechul dan kyuhyun sahabatnya, hingga teriakan eunhyuk membuat kakinya melemas seketika dan sontak membuatnya menghentikan isakannya mendadak membuatnya sedikit tersedak ludahnya sendiri, ryeowook terpaku di tempatnya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna dengan debaran jantung yang semakin cepat ryeowook berusaha mempercepat laju kakinya menuju ujung lorong tepat di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat ramai dengan teriakan eunhyuk yang mulai mendominasi ruangan.

" apa...apa yang kau lakukan, jangan cabut dulu heechul belum mati, hentikan...apa yang kau lakukan keparat, menjauh darinya brengsek" raung eunhyuk sekeras-kerasnya, dia marah dan berusaha mengahalangi suster yang berniat mencabut segala macam alat bantu kehidupan heechul, saat alat detektor jantungnya mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring yang terdengar monoton menampilkan sebuah garis datar di layar monitor, suatu bukti kuat yang menegaskan jika seorang kim heechul telah meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya.

" tuan, saya yakin ini berat untuk anda tapi terimalah kenyataannya jika tuan kim heechul sudah pergi" ucap salah seorang dokter coba menenangkan eunhyuk dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah tinju melayang mengenai rahang bawah sang dokter hingga membuat dokter paruh baya itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang, membuat beberapa pekikan tertahan beberapa suster menatap eunhyuk ngeri.

" siapa kau berani-beraninya mengatakan jika heechul sudah mati hah...dia tidak mati, dia hanya tertidur, tutup mulutmu brengsek dan menjauhlah darinya, jika kau berani melepas apapun yang melekat di tubuh heechul aku bersumpah akan menghabisimu sekarang juga, keparat" teriak eunhyuk murka menatap tajam sang dokter dengan mata sembab penuh air mata dan beralih menuju ranjang heechul.

" oppa, hiks...hiks..." taeyeon terdiam di sudut ruangan dengan mata merah, sedikit takut melihat tingkah eunhyuk yang terlihat seperti orang gila. Ryeowook memasuki ruangan itu seraya berjalan tertatih langsung menuju ranjang heechul tak di hiraukan sebuah ucapan bernada khawatir dari seorang suster dan menampik tangan suster itu keras kala ingin menyeretnya untuk menghentikan pendarahan di perutnya. Ryeowook tidak perduli dengan dirinya lagi yang sekarang ada di otaknya adalah membangunkan kim heechul yang tengah tertidur damai di depannya itu.

" hyung...tolonglah jangan menakutiku, bukalah matamu oh...jangan seperti ini, kenapa kau tidur terus, hiks...hiks..." monolog eunhyuk pada heechul dengan tangis yang semakin deras.

Ryeowook tak memperdulikan eunhyuk yang mengamuk dan setelahnya meratapi tubuh heechul sementara tatapan matanya masih fokus berada di satu titik, kim heechul.

" heechul hyung, bangunlah..kenapa kau tidur, apa kau tak bosan tidur terus, ayo main tanding game denganku oh...aku mohon jangan meninggalkanku, hyung...aku akan menuruti apa katamu, apapun itu. Jika kau ingin psp atau cd game aku akan membelikanmu jadi bangunlah sekarang...aku mohon bangunlah...jangan seperti ini" isak ryeowook menangis semakin keras seraya menguncang tubuh heechul kencang saat tak mendapati reaksi apapun dari heechul yang seolah diam membeku di atas ranjang membuat lutut ryeowook serasa melemas, benarkah akan berakhir seperti ini, dia sungguh tak rela kehilangan salah satu sahabatnya.

Ryeowook terlihat kesusahan bernafas dan matanya terasa kian lama kian memberat.

" kau jahat...jangan tutup matamu seperti ini, kyuhyun pasti akan membunuhku jika kau tak membuka matamu, aku mohon bernafaslah, jangan menakutiku..." isak eunhyuk miris. Tanpa di sadarinya tubuh ryeowook sudah lemas dan meresot ke lantai, tergeletak tak bergerak dengan darah yang semakin banyak keluar dari perutnya. Tangis eunhyuk terhenti, terkejut mendapati ryeowook pingsan dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan di sampingnya, eunhyuk membeku matanya menatap kosong pada tubuh ryeowook yang perlahan di bawa pergi oleh beberapa dokter dan suster yang menatap mereka iba sedari tadi. Kaki eunhyuk terasa melemas seperti jeli dan berakhir dengannya yang terduduk di lantai terlihat mengenaskan dengan tatapan aneh seolah menerawang kosong entah kemana.

" wookie..." cicitnya dengan suara lirih saat mendapati sebuah genangan merah di depannya dan setitik bening itu kembali meluncur di atas pipi pucatnya.

" aku bodoh...heechul hyung, kyuhyunnie, ryeowookie...mereka...hiks...hiks...apa yang harus aku lakukan, eunhyuk bodoh, kenapa kau hanya bisa diam saja seperti idiot yang tak berguna, lakukan sesuatu...jangan biarkan teman-temanmu pergi tanpa dirimu, eunhyuk bodoh...hiks...hiks apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" isaknya mengumamkan sederet kata untuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri seraya menampari dan menjambaki surainya, putus asa.

Eunhyuk tak ingin di tinggal ketiga sahabatnya sendirian, dia tak mau sekarang apa yang harus di lakukannya, apa...?

Haruskah eunhyuk mengikuti jejak ketiga temannya?

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" chuulie-ah, wookie, hyukkie maafkan aku" ucap kyuhyun penuh penyesalan dengan air mata yang tak bisa di tahannya, kyuhyun berpikir mungkin ini adalah akhir dari semuanya, akhir dari hidupnya.

" kibummie...maafkan aku, maafkan aku yang tak bisa bertahan untukmu, maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu" tangis kyuhyun semakin keras. Dia tak bisa menahan kakinya lagi untuk terus menopang tubuhnya, kyuhyun sudah tak kuat, bahkan kini dia sudah tak bisa merasakan kakinya sendiri, terasa kebas dan mati rasa.

Samar terlihat di depannya ketiga temannya terlihat tersenyum dan melambai senang ke arahnya, seolah menyambut kedatangan kyuhyun untuk segera bergabung dengan mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum di sela tangisnya " mereka menjemputku" pikirnya lagi. Perlahan kyuhyun mulai menyerah untuk berpijak hingga membuat rasa sakit di lehernya kian menusuk karena tekanan dari tambang yang mengikatnya, kurasa semua akan berakhir disini.

" maafkan aku yang seperti ini" ucapnya dalam hati dan setitik air mata menjadi penutup saat kedua iris selelehan karamel itu menghilang dalam kelopak matanya yang seolah tak ingin terbuka lagi, kyuhyun telah menyerah untuk hidupnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Jongin dan yesung terus berlari dalam ruang bawah tanah yang sempat di lewatinya. Dengan tergesah dua pemuda beda warna itu menuruni tangga spiral yang menurun dan agak sedikit terjal setelah beberapa saat mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah lorong panjang lagi.

" sial, aku benci rumah ini" runtuk yesung masih terus berlari.

" lain kali ayo kita minta L hyung untuk mengebom dan menghancurkan rumah ini, dan kita suruh phil dan lil memakan semua orang brengsek itu, sungguh memuakan" dengusan kai tak suka. Yesung melesat jauh dan mendobrak kasar satu-satunya pintu yang ada di ujung lorong hingga lolos dari engselnya dan berdebum keras menghantam lantai.

" sialan, kai potong talinya" teriak yesung meraih tubuh kyuhyun yang tergantung lemah dengan mata yang terpejam erat dan kaki yang mengelantung pasrah di udara tidak berusaha menjijit lagi seperti sebelumnya. Dengan cepat kai melemparkan pisau kecil miliknya ke arah tali yang mengikat leher kyuhyun. Tubuh kyuhyun terjatuh dan di tangkap dengan mudah oleh yesung. Kai berlari menghampiri yesung yang berusaha melepaskan tali di yang mengikat di leher dan tangan kyuhyun.

" hyung, denyut nadi kyuhyun menghilang, bagaimana ini...sialan" ujar kai dengan mata terbelalak tanpa pikir kai menaikan kepala kyuhyun dan menekan dadanya seraya memberikan nafas buatan untuk pemuda manis itu, berharap nafasnya segera kembali.

" sialan jika kibum hyung tau aku melakukan ini pada kekasihnya, aku pasti mati" runtuk kai berusaha mengembalikan nafas kyuhyun yang melemah meniupkan udara dari mulutnya dan menekan dada kyuhyun cepat, berusaha memompa sang jantung agar cepat merespon gerakannya.

" tutup mulutmu dan buat dia bernafas lagi, jika kau kehilangan kyuhyun saat ini, kibum mungkin tak akan membiarkanmu hidup-hidup dan menghirup udara segar lagi" ucap yesung cemas pada keadaan kyuhyun.

" ayo jantung sialan, berdetaklah" harap kai cemas setengah kesal karena tak mendapat respon berlebih dari kyuhyun.

Kai tau jika kyuhyun mengalami _apnea_ suatu keadaan dimana sang jantung menolak untuk berdetak karena pasokan oksigen dalam darah yang mengalir menuju jantung terhambat, jika saja dalam sepuluh menit kyuhyun tak di temukan bisa di pastikan dia akan segera tewas.

" ini tidak mungkin berhasil" ucap yesung matanya menjelajah mencari sesuatu untuk membuat jantung kyuhyun agar berdetak kembali.

" hyung dia bernafas" teriak kai senang mendapati kyuhyun yang terlihat menghirup udara dengan rakus dan sedikit terputus-putus tidak teratur.

" kyu, apa kau bisa mendengarku?!" tanya yesung menatap cemas kyuhyun yang mulai terpejam lagi menolak merespon perkataan yesung.

" sial...cepat bawa dia, kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit, tidak itu tidak akan sempat bawa ke ruang penyembuhan kurasa, shindong bisa mengatasinya" perintah yesung pada kai. Shindong adalah dokter hebat kepercayaan keluarga kim, dia tak akan menolak untuk mengobati siapapun yang bermarga kim dan dia juga tak akan memihak siapapun dia orang setia yang mengabdikan hidupnya untuk keluarga pembunuh itu dengan segenal jiwa dan raganya, dia adalah seorang dokter hebat dengan dedikasi tinggi.

" wow...kalian menemukannya, tidak kusangkah akan secepat ini" ucap tae hoon mengagetkan mereka. Dengan waspada yesung berdiri ke depan berniat melindungi kyuhyun yang berada di dalam gendongan kai.

" minggir kau brengsek" ucap yesung dingin.

" menurutmu aku akan menyingkir dan menuruti apa yang kau suruh" tanya tae hoon dengan senyum yang menjijikan.

" sebaiknya kau turuti ucapannya jika tak ingin mati" ucap seseorang di belakang tae hoon seraya menguarkan aura hitam yang seolah menguat di sekeliling ruangan membuat laki-laki yabg berusia sekitar empat puluh tahun itu terkesiap kaget mendapat nada dingin yang lebih menusuk dari arah belakangnya, sontak membuatnya memutar badannya gugup.

" wah...wah...sangat tidak adil jika seperti ini, tiga lawan satu oh...sangat tidak kim sekali" kekeh tae hoon berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya mendapati tatapan mata tidak bersahabat si nomor empat, kibum dan dua saudaranya. Sebelum tae hoon bisa mengelak kibum melayangkan tendangan keras hingga membuat hoon terdorong kebelakang memasuki ruang penyekapan dengan mulus menabrak tembok di belakang kai dan yesung yang telah menyingkir karena refleksnya cepat. Sementara mereka hanya terdiam seolah mempersilahkan kibum untuk melanjutkan aksinya dan menatap pemandangan yang menurut mereka terlihat sangat menyenangkan di matanya.

" kau salah tentang dua hal paman, pertama...kami tidak pernah menjadi serakah hanya untuk menghabisi nyawa tikus busuk sepertimu, kedua...kami bukan hanya seorang kim...kami adalah sekumpulan monster" kibum melangkah pelan memasuki ruangan dengan langkah perlahan seolah menciptakan kesan mengintimidasi untuk hoon. Mendengar penuturan kibum, yesung dan kai terlihat menyeringai lebar. Senang dengan aksinya.

Kibum berhenti menghampiri kai yang sedang membopong tubuh kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan dalam dekapannya, di usapnya sayang wajah kekasihnya itu yang tengah tertidur, kini terlihat sekali jika tatapan mata kibum sedang di selimuti oleh kabut tipis yang bernama kesedihan dan tatapan mata itu berubah menjadi lebih gelap dan mengerikan kalah menatap hoon.

" dia lemah tapi dia baik-baik saja" jelas kai mengamati raut wajah kibum yang memang memerlukan penjelasan singkat ini.

" aku mengerti" sahutnya singkat seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah kyuhyun.

" terima kasih kau telah bertahan untukku" bisiknya lirih dan mencium kening pemuda manis itu penuh penyesalan karena telah membuat kyuhyunnya menderita.

" bawa dia pergi dari sini dan jaga dengan nyawamu" perintah kibum mutlak tanpa menatap kai, kai mengangguk dan berlari pergi meninggalkan kibum dan tae hoon di ruang penyekapan itu berdua.

Kibum menatap tae hoon dengan kilat membara di matanya.

" selamat datang di nerakaku kim tae hoon" ucap kibum penuh penekanan seraya menyeringai sadis dan setelahnya teriakan panjang tae hoon terdengar nyaring memenuhi ruangan saat kibum menyerangnya cepat sekali lagi menghempaskan tae hoon ke tembok dan mengambil lengan kanannya dengan mengunakan tinju seraya menariknya seolah ringan seperti menarik seutas benang.

" krak..."

"Aarrrgggghhhh..." raung hoon kesakitan dengan darah segar yang mengucur deras dari lengan tangannya yang sudah tidak ada di tempatnya dan kino telah berpindah ke tangan kibum.

" ah...aku tak ingin membuat ini terlalu mudah, ku kira kau sangat menikmati menyiksa kyuhyunku disini, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bersenang-senang denganmu juga, maksudku bersenang-senang dengan dirimu?!" ucap kibum dengan intonasi rendah saat bertanya dengan raut wajah senangnya yang malah terlihat seperti spycopat yang gila darah. sebenarnya dalam hati kibum ingin sekali mencabik-cabik dan membunuh tae hoon saat itu juga tapi niatan itu di urungkannya saat melihat banyaknya luka yang di terima kyuhyun, kibum akan membuat tae hoon merasakan penyiksaan yang lebih hebat dan akan membuatnya mati secara perlahan, dia akan membuat tae hoon memintanya dan memohon untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

" bagaimana rasanya?! Apa menyenangkan?!" tanya kibum seduktif menatap tae hoon dan melempar lengan kanan tae hoon yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya ke sembarang tempat.

" brengsek kau bocah, jangan kau kira bisa membunuhku di sini sialan kaulah yang akan mati di tanganku, uhh..." teriak tae hoon murka menangis menyesali nasibnya dan berniat menyerang kibum dengan satu tangannya yang tersisa namun dengan mudah kibum dapat menghindari serangan hoon dan balas menyerang dengan tendangan super kuatnya hingga meremukan paha kirinya membuat tae hoon berteriak nyaring penuh kesakitan belum selesai sampai di situ, kibum menghantamkan sikunya ke tulang paha yang sudah remuk hingga membuat tulangnya benar-benar terpisah di antara dagingnya yang terkoyak dengan sedikit tarikan kibum dapat membuat sebelah kaki hoon terpisah dari tubuhnya, hoon mengumpat dan berteriak nyaring mengeluarkan sumpah serapa untuk kibum dengan tubuh yang terbalut dengan darah dan terlihat mengenaskan.

Kibum mengamati keadaan tubuh hoon dengan tatapan dingin.

" tinggal dua, kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untukmu karena kyuhyunku pasti sedang menunggu paman hoon" ucap kibum datar menghampiri hoon dan memutuskan kaki dan tangan hoon yang tersisa. Hoon yang memang sudah sangat lemah akibat kehabisan darahpun tak bisa melawan lagi bahkan untuk berteriakpun hoon rasa dirinya tak mampu.

" selamat tinggal brengsek, membusuklah di neraka" ucap kibum dingin menjambak surai hoon dan memenggal kepalanya, kibum menatap sekitarnya yang telah di penuhi oleh aroma darah itu, sedikit meludah dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan mayat hoon dengan tubuh yang tercerai berai, kibum berhenti dan menancapkan kepala hoon yang ada di tangan kirinya pada sebuah besi tajam yang terlihat menonjol di luar pintu hingga menembus tulang tengkorak hoon yang membuat pemandangan itu semakin terlihat mengerikan. kibum sedikit melirik mayat hoon sekali lagi yang mulai di kerumuni oleh tikus besar penghuni ruang bawah tanah yang terlihat kotor itu dengan tatapan antusias saat tikus itu memangsa daging segar hoon seolah berpesta.

" tikus memang pantas berkumpul dengan tikus" ucap kibum dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu kembali ke atas berniat menyusul kyuhyunnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" ya...kyu idiot, kenapa kau tidur di sini? Apa terasa nyaman?!" tanya seorang yang terdengar familiar di telinganya, perlahan kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya lebar, senyum terlihat mengembang saat iris selelehan karamel miliknya menangkap seraut wajah familiar seorang kim heechul yang terlihat tersenyum dengan sangat lebar di atasnya. Entah di mana dirinya berada saat ini yang jelas pemandangan di sini sangat indah terlihat hijau dan cantik sebuah padang hijau di tumbuhi oleh rumput ilalang setinggi dadanya tampak di kejauhan dan sebuah taman bunga yang terlihat indah, sementara dirinya sendiri terlihat tidur terlentang di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang rindang beralaskan rumput yang terasa empuk seperti kasur serta bermandikan angin sepoi-sepoi yang sedari tadi memainkan anak rambutnya senang seolah berniat mengoda kyuhyun.

" ya...kalian, kenapa kalian diam di situ saja ayo main?!" teriak ryeowook di kejauhan sana yang melompat-lompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil.

" ayo kyu..." ajak heechul dengan senyum manis seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kyuhyun, entah kenapa sikap heechul yang ada di depannya ini seolah bukan heechul sekali, tatapannya benar-benar berbeda.

Dengan wajah antusias penuh senyum kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan heechul tanpa ragu.

" hei...dimana hyukkie, kenapa dia tidak bersama kita?!" tanya kyuhyun heran karena tidak biasanya mereka pergi hanya bertiga, namun tak ada yang mejawab heechul dan ryeowook terlihat saling pandang dan tersenyum sedih.

" entahlah kyu, aku lelah, sangat lelah" ucap heechul kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput di ikuti oleh ryeowook yang dengan patuh ikut merebah juga di samping heechul seolah pasrah. melihat kedua temannya yang merebahkan tubuhnya mau tak mau kyuhyunpun ikut merebah juga.

" kurasa aku sampai disini, kalian pergilah" ucap heechul seraya memejamkan matanya, pasrah.

" apa maksudmu kim idiot, seenaknya saja kau ingin menyerah hah...dan kau melupakanku. Jangan pergi...jangan seperti ini bodoh, ayo bangunlah..." teriakan nyaring si monyet mengangetkan ketiganya, dia berdiri dengan pongah di atas kepala mereka bertiga. Kyuhyun bahkan tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padanya kenapa keadaan ini jadi terasa sangat aneh.

" hei wookie, kyuhyun...ayo sekali lagi berjuang bersama-sama, jangan menyerah terlalu mudah atau aku akan menendang bokong kalian juga" ucap eunhyuk mengulurkan tangan kirinya seraya tersenyum namun matanya terlihat menitikan air mata deras. Ryeowook terlihat tertegun.

" hyukkie, aku ikut denganmu" ucap ryeowook menyambut uluran tangan eunhyuk, ryeowook bangkit menatap kyuhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya juga. Entah kenapa rasa hangat mulai menguar dan merasuk ke dalam hatinya seolah dirinya tak kuasa menolak.

" tentu aku juga ikut, sendirian itu membosankan" ucap kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan ryeowook dengan hati yang lebih ringan.

" apa kau tak ingin pergi bersama kami chullie-ah" tanya kyuhyun pada satu-satunya makhluk yang masih betah tidur terlentang di rumput.

" aku tak tau, ini sulit apa aku bisa" jawab heechul seolah tak yakin pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, tak biasanya yang mulia kim heechul yang terhormat akan bersikap seperti itu.

" kau pasti bisa" ucap kyuhyun tersenyum menguatkan heechul.

" jika kau tak mampu kami akan membantumu" ucap hyukkie dengan senyum yang menenangkan.

" jika kau jatuh kami bersedia mengulurkan tangan dan mendorongmu untuk bangkit lagi" sambung ryeowook ikut tersenyum.

" jadi...apa yang kau tunggu, ayo" ucap kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya sekali lagi, tanpa ragu heechul menyambut hangat uluran tangan kyuhyun, terlihat sudut matanya yang basah karena air mata. Perlahan heechul menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum bahagia.

" aku percaya kalian, aku ingin bersama-sama dengan kalian lagi, aku ingin hidup" isak heechul di sambut oleh uluran tangan ketiga sahabatnya yang menatapnya dengan senyum.

" ayo berjuang bersama-sama, azza...azza...fighting" teriak keempatnya nyaring penuh semangat.

Sementara di dunia nyata terlihat kyuhyun dan ryeowook tersenyum dalam tidurnya, sementara garis monoton lurus milik heechul kini kembali bergerak menampilkan garis serupa rumput membuat eunhyuk yang masih bersimpuh di sebelah heechul yang sejak tadi menangisi dan mengumpati si raja iblis yang berubah menjadi putri tidur dadakan itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat jari-jari pemuda cantik itu sedikit bergerak. Rasa senang dan bahagia membuncah di hatinya dengan tergesah eunhyuk berlari seperti orang gila memanggil dokter. Matanya menangis tapi bibirnya sedang tersenyum. Perasaan lega luar biasa mengisi hatinya, sepertinya tidak sia-dia eunhyuk mengutuki si cantik yang mulia kim heechul yang terhormat, eunhyuk akan mengumpat sebanyak yang dia bisa jika itu memang perlu di lakukannya untuk menahan heechul agar tetap di sampingnya.

[~Lizz_L L~]

Duakk...

" ya...L hyung kenapa kau terbang ke arah kami sih?!" teriak kai marah saat tubuhnya di timpahi oleh tubuh myungsoo yang entah datang dari mana.

" ugh...berisik kau tak tau pungungku rasanya sakit bodoh, kenapa kau tidak menangkapku sih" umpat myungsoo menatap sebal adik hitamnya itu.

" mana aku tau jika kau akan datang mendadak seperti ini" bela kai tak mau kalah mendorong kasar tubuh myungsoo agar menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

" cih...awas nanti kau kkamjong" decak sebal myungsoo seraya mengebaskan debu yang ada di tubuhnya.

" well...well sepertinya pesta keluarga akan segera di mulai" ucap beberapa paman-paman mereka yang bermunculan satu persatu hampir memenuhi hall luas itu.

" sepertinya kita terkepung, bersiaplah?!" ucap yesung datang belakangan setelah menitipkan kyuhyun pada shindong, dokter kepercayaan keluarga kim, namja tambun yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat menolak untuk merawat kyuhyun yang menurutnya adalah orang asing yang tidak memiliki kepentingan dengan keluarga kim, namun pada akhirnya dia bersedia juga merawat kyuhyun setelah mendengar jika kyuhyun adalah calon istri dari kibum, putra ke empat dari putra keempat kim bersaudara, ingat meski begitu shindong adalah makhluk yang setia dan rasa setianya pada keluarga kim tak dapat di remehkan.

Ketiga kim muda itu memasang kuda-kuda siap bertahan dan menyerang dalam waktu bersamaan, sepertinya kali ini mereka tidak akan menang dengan mudah jika di hadapan mereka lima orang pamannya sedang berdiri dengan angkuh.

Gdebuummm...

Ketiga kim mudah itu tampak terkesiap kaget lantaran kedatangan jaejong yang di luar dugaan, dia datang menerobos diding dalam keadaan babak belur serta sedang dalam keadaan bergumul sengit dengan si putra sulung kim jaeseop dengan keadaan yang sama mengenaskannya. Jaejong melepaskan dirinya dan bersingut mundur untuk meraih nafasnya yang terputus putus karena pertarungan melelahkannya dengan jaeseop. Dia berdiri di samping saudara-saudaranya serta mengkokohkan posisinya di sebelah ketiga adik-adiknya.

" sialan dia ternyata jauh lebih kuat dari yang ku bayangkan?!" umpat jaejong meludahkan darah dari bibirnya. Belum sempat mereka bernafas dengan lega tembok di belakang mereka berderak aneh dan jebol di saat bersamaan memunculkan sesosok maskulin pengendara motor sport berwarna hitam mengkilat dan dengan sengaja sang pengendara motor menghempaskan motornya ke arah paman-pamannya sementara si pengemudi meloncat dan bersalto berputar di udara sepersekian detik dan mendarat mulus di tanah tanpa lecet sedikitpun.

Dengan gaya angkuh si pengendara motor itu melepas helmnya dan melemparkan helm itu sembarangan, semua nyaris tak menyangkah siapa sang pengemudi itu yang ternyata adalah kim yuu jin yang kini tengah menyerigai senang dengan aksinya seraya menatap saudara-saudaranya dengan binar mata yang terlihat aneh.

" waow...wajahmu sangat keren jae, seperti karya seni yang berestetika tinggi ckckck bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?!" tanya yuu jin dengan senyum dan nada suara yanh sedikit mengejek.

" tutup mulutmu brengsek" umpat jaejong seakan tau siapa yang berbicara dengannya kalau bukan si brengsek aron yang bermulut tajam sementara yuu jin atau bisa kita sebut aron terlihat senang setelah berhasil mengoda kakaknya.

" jja...ayo kita selesaikan sekarang tunggu apa lagi, tanganku sudah gatal" ucap kai semangat karena anggota mereka bertambah lagi tak lama berselang kibum datang dengan keadaan yang super menakutkan dengan aura hitam dan tubuh yang bermandikan oleh darah.

" sepertinya tak akan mudah, tapi aku menantikan untuk melepas salah satu kepala mereka" sahut myungsoo mengambil ancang-acang seraya menyeringai senang.

" sisakan yang idiot itu untukku" semangat yesung menunjuk pamannya yang bertubuh sedikit tambun di antara ke enamnya yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi marahnya dengan aura yang sama mencekamnya.

" kau akan menyesal melawanku bocah" sahut si rambun mendesis merasa terhina karena di remehkan oleh si big head.

" apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" auman suara keras sang kakek yang terdengar mengelegar saat melihat kekacauan di rumah inti membuatnya seakan ingin meledak, bahkan separuh orang-orangnya terlihat bergelimpangan seperti sarden kalengan dan sebagian rumahnya terlihat ambruk dengan tembok yang berlubang di sana sini akibat perkelahian kim bersaudara melawan pamannya-pamannya.

Kim myungdo datang bersama anak keempatnya kim kangin dan kedua anak perempuannya kim seolhyun dan kim min suh yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi.

" apa yang kau harapkan, masih untung rumah sialan ini tidak kami hancurkan" jawab kibum dengan nada sing a songnya menatap sang kakek yang kini terlihat mendengus tak suka.

" apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" tanya kangin menatap tajam jaejong, menuntut penjelasan dari anak tertuanya.

" seperti yang kau lihat ayah, kami menerapkan apa yang kau ajarkan pada kami, apa kau sudah lupa?!" jawab jaejong bersedekap seolah menantang sang ayah, sungguh jaejong muak dengan segala basa-basi yang di lakukannya selama ini.

Kangin pernah menagatakan jika mereka memiliki sesuatu yang di inginkan maka raihlah dengan cara apapun, jika seseorang menyentuh apapun yang menjadi milikmu rebut dan hancurkan orang itu dengan atau tanpa alasan dan saat ini jaejong sedang menerapkan apa yang di ajarkan oleh ayahnya, bukankah dia adalah anak yang penurut.

Mendengar ucapan jaejong rahang kangin mengeras tak menyangkah jika anak tertuanya kini berubah menjadi semakin liar dan tak terkendali begitupun dengan kelima anaknya yang lain.

" pergilah jangan membuat suasana semakin rumit" putus kangin.

" kau tidak berfikir kami akan menurutimu kan, mereka telah menyakiti milikku, setidaknya aku akan mengambil beberapa nyawa lagi untuk memberi pelajaran pada mereka, jika kau menghalangiku dengan terpaksa, aku harus menyingkirkanmu juga?!" ucapnya dingin menatap wajah sang kakek yang terlihat semakin merah padam dan beralih menatap wajah ayahnya yang menyeringai aneh, bukannya marah entah kenapa kangin menjadi amat senang mendengar kibum mengancamnya.

" lancang, berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu padaku?!" teriak myungdo murka tanpa aba-aba myungdo menyerang secepat kilat ke arah kibum, tanpa persiapan tentunya kibum agak terkejut dengan serangan sang kakek yang tiba-tiba, namun sebuah tubuh kokoh berdiri tepat di depannya menghalangi sabetan samurai yang di layangkan sang kakek dengan tangan kosong dan berhasil memukul mundur sang pria tua itu dalam sekali sentakan.

" maaf ayah, sepertinya kau akan kecewa, aku tidak berfikir kau bisa membunuh anakku saat aku ada disini bukan?!" ucap kangin tenang seraya menatap wajah ayahnya dengan ekspresi dingin tak terbaca.

" kau...berani kau melawanku, kangin?!" geram myungdo mendapati aksi mengejutkan dari anak keempatnya, begitupun dengan kelima anaknya yang melihat aksi kangin yang sangat tidak biasa seperti itu.

" cih...aku muak dengan keluarga busukmu itu?!" ucap paman bertubuh tambun yang terlihat sedikit idiot dan memuakan menurut yesung.

" kau...ingin melindungi anakmu, tidak...sebenarnya kau tak ingin bidakmu berkurang, tapi...aku tidak ingin kau menyentuh anak-anakku lagi, aku hanya diam saja selama ini, tapi kurasa kali ini aku sudah cukup muak dengan semua aturan yang kau buat ayah, jadi kita akhiri semua ini disini dengan damai atau kita lanjutkan, kami bahkan mampu untuk menghancurkan kalian semua dengan sangat mudah?!" ucap kangin intens.

" yak...tutup mulutmu, berani sekali kau dasar brengsek" teriak salah satu adik kangin marah.

" ahh...aku benci keadaan seperti ini" gumam min suh pada dirinya sendiri " aku tidak ikut bagian dalam apapun yang kalian lakukan saat ini, oke" ucap min suh berjalan pergi dari ruangan dengan sikap malas tanpa memperdulikan ayahnya dan ke enam kakaknya menatapnya dengan aura membunuh.

" ah...maaf ayah, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai hal-hal yang merepotkan, jadi kalian lanjutkan tanpa ku dan kakak oke" ucap seolhyun selanjutnya dengan senyum mengejek yang di tunjukan pada ayahnya dan ke enam kakaknya.

" ya...gadis busuk, berhenti di situ atau aku akan membunuhmu?!" ancam sang kakak marah melihat kedua adiknya seolah tak perduli dan tetap melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

" ah...kibummie, setelah ini ajak pacarmu ke rumahku aku ingin tau bagaimana wajahnya sampai dia berhasil membuat keluarga kim menjadi kacau balau, bahkan gara-gara dia aku kehilangan satu adik perempuan dan dua kakak laki-laki" ucap seolhyun riang menatap kibum dan berjalan pergi setelahnya. Kibum menganguk mengiyakan ucapan bibinya tanpa menjawab.

" kalian..." myungdo menatap geram kedua anak perempuannya yang dengan seenaknya kabur melarikan diri itu.

" jadi apa pilihanmu kakek?!" tanya kibum menatap tajam sang kakek yang mengeram marah.

" menurutmu?!" tanya myung do seolah berteka-teki dengn seringai yang tercetak di bibirnya.

tiba-tiba saja sosoknya menghilang berpindah dengan cepat ke belakang sang kakek.

" kurasa kau akan menyesali keputusanmu" ucapnya dingin.

TBC

Maaf lama update ya moga chap ini gak mengecewakan kalau memang iya, ya udah maapin lizz ya T_T.

Next chap sampai ketemu lagi.

Anyeong^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Tittle : pangeran musim dingin**

 **Cast : Kim KiBum x Cho KyuHyun**

 **Suport cast : kim heechul, lee eunhyuk, kim ryeowook and others.**

 **Warning : boy x boy, BL, bahasa tidak baku dsb, gak sempet ngedit jadi harap maklum jika typo(s)nya keterlaluan.**

 **Summary : cho kyuhyun seorang namja imut tergila-gila dengan seorang kim kibum dan dunianya, kim kibum seorang namja dingin yang terikat dengan sebuah masa lalu kelam. mampukah kyuhyun memasuki dunia milik kibum yang memiliki ekspresi sedingin es dan membebaskannya dari masa lalunya.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read that Simple.**

.

.

.

Happy reading

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Flashback.

 _" siapa dia?!" tanya myung do pada jae seop anak pertamanya menatap pemandangan yang ada do depannya dengan sorot mata tajam menusuk._

 _" namanya lee donghae, dia kekasih kibum ayah dan dia adalah kakak angkat dari ren , anak kangin dengan choi soojung!" jawab jae seop singkat padat dan jelas. Sementara myung do terlihat sangat tidak suka menatap pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Di taman itu terlihat kibum dan donghae yang sedang asyik bermesraan serta bercanda satu sama lain. bahkan siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tau jika keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah di mabuk cinta seolah dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua._

 _" jadi inilah alasannya kibum meminta namanya untuk di coret dari daftar keluarga kim dan memilih hidup normal dengan laki-laki menyedihkan itu?!" tanya myung do dengan nada kaku masih menatap kibum dan donghae yang terlihat di kejauhan dari dalam mobil yang terparkir tak terlalu jauh dari taman itu. Jae seop hanya mengangguk kaku membalas perkataan kakeknya yang terdengar sedikit nada berbahaya di dalamnya._

 _" kibum adalah bibit ungul, si nomor empatku, aku tak akan membiarkan serangga sepertinya menganggu cucu kesayanganku, apapun alasannya singkirkan sampah menganggu itu dari hidup cucuku, aku tak akan membiarkannya menjadi penghambat untuk kibum, apa kau mengerti jae seop?!" putus myung do pada akhirnya tanpa menatap jae seop bahkan sorot matanya masih menunjukan rasa benci dan ketidaksukaannya pada lee donghae._

 _Jae seop hanya bisa diam dan menatap pemandangan bahagia keponakannya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan namun hatinya seolah menyayangkan dan tidak membenarkan jika kebahagiaan itu hancur dan di rusak begitu saja namun bagi seorang kim perintah ayahnya adalah hal yang mutlak dan hukum tertinggi yang harus di patuhi dan di taati oleh semua orang yang memiliki takdir sebagai seorang kim dan takdir yang di tolak kibum hanya untuk mengejar sesuatu yang menurutnya adalah kebahagiaannya itupun menjadi sebuah kesalahan yang akan mengantarkan satu nyawa yang tak bersalah._

 _" hyung...pergi dari sini?!" teriak kibum keras berusaha menghalau beberapa katana yanh berusaha memutus leher maupum lengannya, kibum sedikit kesusahan saat mengahadapi dua puluh orang sendirian dengan tangan kosong sementara lawan-lawannya terlihat bersenjata semua._

 _" ren bawa donghae hyung pergi dari sini dan bersembunyilah di tempat yang aman" teriak kibum lagi panik serta kuwalahan saat membagi fokusnya antara lawannya dan donghae yang tampak enggan meninggalkannya seorang diri di taman bermain yang telah berubah menjadi medan pertempuran itu._

 _" ayo hae hyung, jangan khawatirkan kibum dia akan baik-baik saja percayalah" teriak ren seraya menyeret donghae yang menatap kibum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca seolah tak rela jika dia harus meningalkan kibum sendirian namun dia juga tidak mau semakin merepotkan kibum, karena dia sama sekali tak bisa melakukan beladiru apapun dan akan semakin membuat kibum semakin mencemaskannya dan kehilangan fokusnya. Dengan berat hati donghae berlari dengan air mata yang bercucuran._

 _" gyaaa..." teriak donghae saat ren mendorongnya kuat hingga dirinya terjengkang ke belakang saat sebuah katana di layangkan kearah kepala donghae._

 _" hyung lari..." teriak ren berusaha menghalangi beberapa orang yang berniat membunuhnya. Tatapan donghae meliar dengan nafas yang sedikit tersendat donghae berusaha melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan ren, bahkan donghae sempat mengutuk dirinya karena mrnjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak berguna di saat genting. Donghae terus berlari dengan raut wajah penuh ketakutan. Tak berapa lama langkah kakinya terlihat memelan lantaran sesosok tubuh kokoh yang berdiri menjulang tinggi di hadapannya._

 _" si~siapa k~kau dan apa maumu?!" tanya donghae dengan nafas memburu di penuhi dengan ketakutan yang tak bisa di sembunyikan dalam suaranya._

 _" apa kau mencintai kibum, lee donghae?!" tanya sosok itu yang ternyata adalah si sulung kim, kim jae seop menatap donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan._

 _" ya...aku mencintainya!" jawab donghae mantap terlihat sekali jika tatapan matanya yang mulai redup terlihat begitu bercahaya saat nama kibum di sebut._

 _" jika aku memintamu untuk memilih kibum atau nyawamu, mana yang akan kau pilih?!" tanya jae seop lagi berjalan secara perlahan ke arah dongahae yang terlihat bergetar ketakutan namun sorot matanya masih tetap sama membuat jae seop sedikit tersentak dan merasakan perasaan aneh yang datang secara tiba-tiba di hatinya saat menatap ke dalam kedua netra donghae yang kini menampilkan sorot mata penuh tekad._

 _" aku memilih kibum, selamanya aku akan memilih kim kibum" jawabnya mantap namun nafasnya sedikit tercekat saat tubuh tegap jae seop berhenti tepat di depan matanya._

 _Jae seop menatap tubuh ringkih donghae yang menatapnya takut-takut, tanpa di duga jae seop memeluk tubuh donghae erat membuat si manusia imut itu tersentak kaget tidak pernah menyangkah jika hal itu akan di lakukan oleh orang yang menurutnya terlihat sangat berbahaya di matanya._

 _" andai saja keadaan tidak serumit ini aku pasti akan dengan senang hati menyambutmu lee donghae, maafkan aku" bisik jae seop seraya menancapkan sebuah serum berisi racun mematikan ke dalam tubuh donghae, sebuah serum racyn yang tak berwarna, tak berasa dan tak membuat di target menderita dengan amat sangat donghae hanya akan merasa seperti mengantuk, mati rasa dan kemudian dia akan mati secara perlahan._

 _Donghae sedikit terlonjak karena benda kecil asing terasa menusuk lehernya mendorong tubuh jae seop dan menjauh darinya seraya memegangi lehernya._

 _" apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" tanya donghae terlihat dari matanya terpancar tatapan penuh ketakutan dan kemarahan yang berbaur menjadi satu._

 _Jae seop menatap sendu pada laki-laki yang sangat di cintai keponakannya itu sebelum pergi meningalkan donghae dalam diam dan menghilang dalam kegelapan. Tak berapa lama ren datang dengan nafas tersengal di belakangnya._

 _" hyung...syukurlah aku sangat cemas saat tak menemukanmu dimanapun!" ucap ren berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya._

 _" apa kau baik-baik saja?! Ayo kita pergi dari sini" ucap ren dan di jawab anggukan oleh donghae. Donghae mengambil kunci mobil yang di berikan oleh ren padanya dan mulai melajukan kendaraannya. Tak berapa lama donghae seakan mulai di serang rasa kantuk yang amat sangat bahkan mobil yanh di kendarainya tampak oleng dan keadaan semakin tak terkendali saat beberala mobil hitam di belakang mereka mulai menembaki mobilnya donghar mulai berkeringat dingin dan merasakan kakinya melemas bahkan suara teriakan ren di telinganyapun seakan terdengar seperti kaset rusak dan dalam sekejab tubuhnya terasa melayang dan segalanya terasa gelap pada akhirnya._

Flasback end.

Tangan kibum terkepal erat dengan geraham yang saling bergemelatuk menahan luapaan amarah yang tiba-tiba datang menbuncah dalam hatinya dan dengan cepat membungkusnya dalam kobaran api yang siap melahap apapun yang ada di depannya. Bahkan kini terlihat nafas kibum yang mulai tersenggal menatap nyalang sang kakek yang wajahnya kini di penuhi oleh lebam ungu kebiruan namun masih berdiri kokoh dengan tatapan mengejek dan merendahkan dan masih mengocehkan hal yang sama sekali tak ingin di dengar kibum mengenai kronologis kematian donghae.

" khukhukhu...kau bahkan tak cukup pintar untuk mengetahuinya cucuku, salahkan saja dirimu sendiri karena dirimulah lee donghae terpaksa aku lenyapkan. Syukurlah dia mati karenanya aku bisa melihatmu yang sangat sempurna saat ini" ucap sang kakek yang kini tertawa terbahak seperti orang yang tak waras menatap kibum yang terlihat menunduk dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat, bahkan myung do tak sadar jika akhir hidupnya akan tiba sebentar lagi karena monster yang ada dalam diri kibum perlahan bangkit dan mulai menguasainya.

" kau...akan kubunuh kau, bajingan?!" teriak kibum berlari menendang sang kakek membuat sang kakek dengan kekuatan penuh membuat beberapa tulang rusuk sang kakek langsung patah dan menusuk serta menyembul keluar dari dalam perutnya membuat sang kakek terpental keras dan menyemburkan darah segar dari mulutnya, sang kakek mengerang pelan bahkan terbatuk darah beberapa kali, matanya terasa sedikit tidak fokus dan dia bahkan hampir tak kuasa untuk bangkit dan mengerakan tubuhnya karena tendangan kibum yang menghancurkan tubuh bagian depannya, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan menemui ajalnya.

" ggyyyaaaaaaa...lepaskan aku, biarkan aku membunuhnya, bedebah... kau...aku bersumpah akan mengirimmu ke neraka brengsek, kau...kembalikan lee donghae padaku bajingan...kembalikan..." raungan kibum terdengar mengelegar karena kemurkaan yang tertahan karena tubuhh kibum tertahan oleh cengkraman saudara-saudaranya yang memenjarakan tubuhnya namun dengan sangat mudah kibum berhasil menghempaskan kelima tubuh mereka yang langsung terlempar di udara seperti tisu toilet.

" hentikan kibum...!" kali ini kangin dan jae seoplah yang menahan pergerakan kibum selanjutnya. Menahan agar kibum tidak mendekati lim myung do yang sedang sekarat dan langsung di bawah pergi oleh adik-adik jae seop menjauhi halk utama.

Kibum mengeram dan mendesis berbahaya menatap ayah serta pamannya. " apa kalian ingin mati?! hahahahaha, lepaskan aku" tanya kibum dengan tawa yang mengelegar seolah dia sedang kerasukan sesuatu, kibum terlihat seratus kali lebih menakutkan jika seperti itu hingga membuat kangin dan jae seop sedikit tersentak dengan nada dingin terkesan rendah dan kelam terasa seakan mengintimidasi mereka dalam sepersekian detik.

" tidak...tenangkan dirimu kibum?!" ucap kangin mencoba untuk berbicara dengan kibum. Kibum menunduk dengan nafas tersengal dan berhenti memberontak di tangan ayah dan pamannya, kangin terlihat sedikit lega saat mendapati reaksi kibum yang sedikit tenang namun tanpa di duga kangin dan jae seop terlihat melotot kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba sebuah benda asing mengoyak perut mereka hingga merobeknya menguarkan aroma besi di udara yang memeng sudah tercemar dengan bau besi sebelumnya, secara reflek kangin dan jae seop terlihat menjauh dari kibum dengan tatapan tidak percaya saat si nomor empat kibum terlihat berdiri kokoh dengan raut wajah dingin menatap ayah dan pamannya yang memiliki luka parah di perutnya, terlihat kedua tangan kibum basah oleh pekaynya cairan merah itu hingga menetes mengotori lantai. Ya...kibum telah berhasil menembus dan mengoyak perut kangin dan jae seop secara bersamaan.

" jangan pernah menghalangiku atau kalian juga mati?!" bisik kibum dengan nada rendah yang terdengar berbahaya.

" sialan...hentikan kibum sekarang juga" umpat jaejong nyaring mengeluatkan alaram berbahaya siaga satu saat mendapati adiknya yang telah berubah menjadi monter yang jauh lebih mengerikan lagi. Bahkan kini paman dan saudara-saudara kibum yang tersisa mulai bersatu untuk menenangkan si nomor empat kim kibum yang seakan telah bermetamorfosis menjadi seorang iblis pencabut nyawa yang tak lagi bisa mengenali siapa kawan dan siapa lawan. Kibum tertawa terbahak dengan tawa mengerikan menatap sekelilingnya seolah hal yang di lihat manik gelapnya itu adalah sebuah permainan yang penuh darah yang terlihat sangat menyenangkan di matanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah iris selelehan karamel menatap kibum dengan ratapan penuh kesedihan dari ujung lorong, sesosik itu duduk dengan tenang di atas kursi roda seraya sedikit meremas dadanya yang menyorotkan tatapan penub kesakitan saat mendapati sang kekasih telah berubah menjadi orang yang tidak di kenalnya.

" sepertinya situasi di sini sangat berbahaya, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" ucap si laki-laki tambun bernama shindong hee itu sedikit meringis melihat hall utama yang telah berubah menjadi sebuah medan pertempuran yang di penuhi darah.

" tidak...aku akan menyelamatkannya, kibumku...dia sedang menungguku" bisik kyuhyun lirih matanya masih fokus ke arah punggung tegap kibum yang terlihat tak terlalu jauh darinya, kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan sedikit susah payah. " tak taukah kau jika dia sedang menangis sekarang...dia sangat kesakitan" isak kyuhyun penuh kesedihan menatap kibum yang kini mulai menyerang saudara-saudara, ayah serta pamannya dengan lebih brutal dan jangan lupakan seringaian dan tawa membahananya yang terdengar mengema di hall itu bagaikan sebuah lonceng yang penuh kesedihan. Bahkan kyuhyun tak kuasa untuk menahan tangis kesedihannya. Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursi rodanya berjalan sedikit tertatih dengan gips yang membalut kakinya sementara tatapannya kini terfokus pada satu orang yaitu kibumnya. Kyuhyun terisak menatap punggung kekasihnya yang seolah terlihat sangat ringkih di matanya, sungguh kyuhyun bahkan tak pernah menyangkah akan mendengar takdir kelam masa lalu kibum yang terucap dari bibir sang kakek sendiri. Kyuhyun tau jika kibumnya sedang sangat kesakutan sekarang, kyuhyun harus menolong kekasihnya.

Yesung adalah orang pertama yang sadar akan keberadaan kyuhyun di dalam medan pertempuran itu, namun yesung seolah membeku bahkan tak bisa bergerak saat mendapati tubuh kyuhyun yang memiliki jarak beberapa inchi dari kibum, cukup dekat untuk kyuhyum merengkuh kibum dalam dekapannya.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekati kibum yang sampai saat ini belum menyadari keberadaanya dan dengan perlahan kyuhyun memeluk kibumnya dari arah belakang, mendekap erat-erat tubuh kekasihnya mencoba berbagi ketenangan serta rasa nyaman pada kekasihnyanya yang terlalu jauh larut dalam kesedihan dan kemarahannya.

" sudah cukup kibummie, berhentilah...jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku disini...aku akan bersamamu, aku tak akan pergi dan meningalkanmu aku mohon kembalilah padaku...hiks...hiks..." isak kyuhyun semakin membenamkan kepalanya pada pungung kibum dan memeluknya semakin erat. Tubuh Kibum seolah membeku saat menyadari siapa yang telah memeluknya saat ini bahkan Kibum seakan kehilangan nafasnya saat rengkuhan menenangkan itu terasa menyelimutinya, memberinya sebuah ketenangan, keamanan dan kenyamanan yang tak bisa dunia tawarkan padanya. Seketika raut wajah kibum berubah menyenduh dengan sorot kesedihan yang semakin terlihat di dalam manik sekelam malamnya, kibum jatuh terduduk dan terisak perlahan. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pelukannya ke leher kibum dan memeluknya semakin erat dari belakang menengelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher kibum dan akhirnya mereka berdua saling terisak bersama. perlahan tangan kibum balas menyentuh lengan kyuhyun yang melingkar di lehernya seolah berniat menyambut uluran tangan seseorang yang akan menolongnya keluar dari kegilaan ini, kegilaan yang telah melukai dan menyeretnya dalam kegelapan tanpa batas yang di tawarkan oleh keluarganya.

" selamatkan aku...selamatkan aku kyu..." isak kibum semakin terdengar menyedihkan di telinga kyuhyun. kyuhyun terisak semakin dalam saat mendapati reaksi kibum yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu terlihat seperti bukan kibumnya tidak...inilah kibumnya yang sesungguhnya. Kyuhyun menganguk kuat mengiyakan ucapan kibum.

" aku akan menyelamatkanmu kibummie, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu..." balas kyuhyun masih terisak. Beberapa orang yang melihat keadaan itu mulai sedikit bernafas lega bahkan. Kai dan yuu jin terlihat sesekali menyeka air matanya.

" ayo kita pulang kibummie" bisik kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

 _"_ _ **Kami hanyalah manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan rasa sakit, kami akan melakukan pemberontakan saat kebebasan kami di renggut, kami akan mengorbankan nyawa kami untuk orang yang kami sayangi, kami adalah manusia bukan monster, kami adalah seorang kim dan kami menginginkan kebebasan hidup kami".**_

 _ **[~kim bersudara~]**_

 _ **" banyak kesulitan yang kulalui sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku kacau tapi aku bisa bangkit dan karenamulah aku bisa mengerti arti dari menerima dan merelakan, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah bersedia menolongku dari kebekuan hatiku yang selama ini telah membuatku terkurung dan merubahku menjadi bukan seperti diriku sendiri, terima kasih, aku mencintaimu...Cho KyuHyun"**_

 _ **[~Kim kibum~]**_

 _ **" rasa sedih, kemarahan, bahagia, rasa sakit, kesepian, tawa, putus asa bahkan ketakutan semua itu telah ku kenal dengan sangat dalam saat aku melemparkan diriku untuk memasuki duniamu, tapi aku tak pernah menyesal sedikutpun atas keputusanku karena aku yakin jika kau akan selalu ada untukku. Karena pangeran musim dinginku telah memberikan banyak kehangatan untuk dunia seorang Cho KyuHyun. Aku juga mencintaimu...kim kibum."**_

 _ **[~Cho KyuHyun~]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **END**

Epilog.

Semua sudah berakhir dengan penuh perasaan kibum mengendong kyuhyun dan melangkah menuju deretan mobil yang berjejer terparkir di dalam garasi di rumah inti, kibum memasukan kyuhyun kedalam salah satu mobil sementara kibum memasuki pintu lainnya setelah dia memanggil seorang penjaga untuk menjadi sopirnya karena kibum terlalu lelah untuk menyetir sendiri menuju ke rumahnya. Kyuhyun dan kibum kini telah duduk dalam mobil dengan tatapan lega. Saling merapatkan tubuh masing-masing dengan jemari yang saling bertautan erat.

" hei...kyu...apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang, apa tubuhmu ada yang terluka selain yang terlihat saat ini, apa ada luka dalam yang berbahaya?!" tanya kibum menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kyuhyun seraya menyesap setiap aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh kyuhyun seolah tak pernah sedikutpun merasa bosan, entah kenala kibum sangat merindukan kekasih manisnya ini.

" tidak...aku baik-baik saja, kibum!" balas kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala kibum dengan sayang. Tak ada balasan dari kibum membuat kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit bingung.

" kyu...!" panggil kibum setelah jedah yang cukup lama.

" hemm...kenapa?!" tanya kyuhyun.

" menginaplah..." jawab singkat kibum membuat kyuhyun tak mengerti. Membuat gerakan tiba-tiba yang sedikit membuat kibum terganggu namun belum sempat kyuhyun menjawab iris selelehan karamelnya bertabrakan dengan manik gelap kibum yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan membuat kyuhyun di landa kegugupan untuk sepersekian detik.

" aku menginginkanmu..." bisik kibum seduktif di telinga kyuhyun menatap kyuhyun intens dan menampilkan sebuah seringai mesum di sana dan tanpa aba-aba langsung melumat bibir semerah plum milik kyuhyun yang terlihat merona merah dan tak berapa lama terdengat desahan-desahan rendah mengiringi perjalan kibum dan kyuhyun menuju kediaman keluarga kim.

END.

Hahahaha akhirnya END juga, leganyaaaaa...semoga endingnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan. setelah sekian lama aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk kalian semua para reader tercinta yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview, dan untuk silent rider aku juga sangat berterima kasih meskipun kalian hanya datang dan pergi mirip hantu aku tetap senang dengan kehadiran kalian semua.

Oke sampai ketemu di FF lizz yang lain^^


End file.
